Yuki's Secret Diary
by Fantony
Summary: When he's alone at home, when he can't sleep while his little lover is snoring noisily... Yuki Eiri is bored. So he talks to Shuichi... in his own way...! Eiri x shu
1. Chapter 1

_**Plot: **When he's alone at home, or when he can't sleep while his little lover is snoring noisily, Yuki Eiri is bored. So he talks to Shuichi... in his own way...! Eiri x shu_

_**Disclaimer: **I'll give a kiss on the cheek to the one who will put Gravitation beneath my Christmas tree! (what do you mean "it's a crap prize" ??)_

_Please bear in mind that I'm French, hence the English mistakes! ;-)_

* * *

**November 18th. **

Jesus! You scared the hell out of me tonight!! What's that stuff about borrowing my laptop?? I was afraid you'd poke your nosy nose into my documents and find out about my little secret!

Those entire Word pages in which I'm talking to "you" when you're not at home or when you're sleeping, surely because well, I'm kinda used to having you around and I am… ahem… bored without you. That, of course, I will never tell you. I'm not sure someone can die out of an endless nosebleed but I certainly don't want to give it a try. You might splash blood onto the brand new stylish wallpaper of the living-room. No way!

Come to think of it, I'm not sure I'd like you to come across that file in which I'm keeping all the nice pictures and videos of you I find on the internet either. (that file currently weighs 3.9O Go… Am I some kind of weirdo??)

That's why I stayed with you during all the time you spent in front of my laptop. To make sure you weren't poking around. I'm sorry if you were under the impression that I was staying with you just for the sake of watching you doing searches on coatis* because you saw one on TV and found it cute!! Excuse me but I have much more important things to do in my life like… err… having a beer and err… Well, it doesn't matter!

And what the hell is that Sakuma wallpaper?? When did you do that, you damn brat?! Was it when I stood up to pick up my lighter?

Anyhow, you're now fast asleep AND you're snoring AND it's bugging me. I just can't believe that even when you're sleeping, you're still noisier than a steam engine! Will I ever get some peace and silence in this life??

Well, now I suppose I'll kill the next ten minutes deleting the 81 text messages you sent me from work today (I wonder if Seguchi would be happy to know you spend more time texting me than doing what he actually pays you a fortune to do).

"Y do u never reply u stupid son of a bitch???" Now that's what I call poetry! Seriously though, what did you expect me to reply to "Yuki I love u more than strawberry Pocky" or "Hiro's sick & he's just spent the last hour locked in the toilets" ?

I must admit I considered (at least a hundred times!) the idea of getting myself a new mobile phone without telling you, and selling this one for fifty millions yen to a tabloid, but then I thought better of it. Some messages should definitely stay between the two of us *smirks*. Call yourself lucky!!

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Whether you like this story or not, reviews are always welcome! ;-)  
* Coati is one of my favourite animals. They belong to the raccoon family. If you don't know them, google them! They're so cute!! I can spend ages watching them at the local zoo! hehe!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Plot:** When he's alone at home, or when he can't sleep while his little lover is snoring noisily, Yuki Eiri is bored. So he talks to Shuichi... in his own way...! Eiri x shu_

_**Note:** I suppose the reviews on chapter 1 really encouraged me to write more, so thank you! :-)_

_**Disclaimer:** I do own Gravitation. Murakami's just an usurper! Honest! *nose growing*_

_Please bear in mind that I'm French, hence the English mistakes! ;-)_

* * *

**November 19th**

How did you dare to lecture me about the chocolate cookies? I only had five of them!

Alright, maybe six.

Twelve, actually. (I ate the six last ones while you were calling Hiro)

The whole packet.

Happy now?

But I've already covered my tracks. I threw the package in the garbage and put all the carrots peelings above it. And tomorrow morning, I'll pretend I don't find the packet anymore and I'll accuse you of having eaten the last ones.

I mean, really, was it worth sulking? The whole evening? Man, you're worse than a woman!

And you're lucky enough I didn't mention Seguchi popped in this morning with a box full of chocolate éclairs and raspberry religieuses. I ate them all before he could even get his hands on one of them. That's probably what I like best about Tohma. He always brings me delicious expensive cakes from the French bakery, I eat them all within a minute, and don't even leave him a scrap, and yet he still smiles at me as if I were the eighth marvel of the World. Maybe he really thinks I am (Who can blame him?). Either that or he's trying to force-feed me like a goose and turn me into foie gras* for Christmas (then I must admit he doesn't need to force me that much)

Anyway, don't think you can escape that easily! Tomorrow is your day-off and I'm gonna count all the pocky you'll eat during the day. I swear I'll do it!

Ps. I've changed that file's name from "Yuki's Secret Diary" to "Transcendentalism in Emerson's Poetry"**, I think it'll be much safer that way!

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Whether you like this story or not, reviews are always welcome! ;-)_

_* foie gras is the liver of a duck or a goose that has been specially fattened by gavage (force-feeding) Source – Wikipedia . It's very expensive but I think it's awful (both the taste and the way the birds are treated)_

_** that thesis topic comes from: superior-termpapers dot com_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Plot:** When he's alone at home, or when he can't sleep while his little lover is snoring noisily, Yuki Eiri is bored. So he talks to Shuichi... in his own way...! Eiri x shu_

_**Note**: Thanks again for the reviews!! I don't think I'll be able to write everyday (due to lack of time, and probably of inspiration at some point!) but at least i'll try! :)_

_**Disclaimer**: No. (I think that's pretty clear)_

_Please bear in mind that I'm French, hence the English mistakes! ;-)_

* * *

**November 20th**

Dammit, I hate you, you piece of dogshit! How could you do that to me?

Inviting the rabbit rapist round (is this what was your idea of "spending some special time" with me on your day-off?? Let me tell you I had slightly different plans in mind!!) AND leaving me alone with him during two (very long) hours to go to a radio interview you'd forgotten about?

You're lucky enough I love you (though I'll never tell you) otherwise I would have cut your throat with a rusty knife!!

The man drove me crazy!! Do you realize he made me have tea with his hideous pink bunny and watch an entire Pokemon episode with him??

No, you have no idea what it's like to have a retarded thirty-something year old brat clapping his hands and jumping all over the place whenever he heard that yellow weird thing scream "Pika-Pika! Pikachu!!"

"Yeaaaaah!! Pokemons know shu-chan! Pika Pika! Pikashu-chan!!" *

Jesus!! Is this guy on drugs or something?

Alright, maybe I shouldn't have suggested we play hide-and-seek, and told him I'd count till 100 (I knew he had no idea how long that could take since the dumbass can only count on his fingers and he's only got ten of them) before I go and look for him and actually went back to my laptop and _never_ looked for him. But this was the only way I could think of to get rid of him and get some work done.

And really, even though I knew he was a complete dumbass, it never occurred to me he would be stupid enough to hide in the fridge. Honest.

Next time, I'll suggest him we play _Queenie Queenie Who's got the Ball?** _I'll be the Queenie (and don't even try to laugh! Who's got pink hair and wear tight shorts? So who's the queen eh??) and I'll throw the ball through the window.

Oh by the way, did you really think I had forgotten??

**Pockys eaten today****: 53 ½** (yeah, I'm a good boy so I don't count that half one that fell from your mouth when I told you Bruce Willis was a ghost in The Sixth Sense. Have you really seen the movie??? I'd rather think you fell asleep before the end, but I somehow have doubts about that...)

Anyway, I'd rather puke and eat my own vomit rather than tell you why I was making all those ticks on my notebook today. I mean, come on, how sad is that to count the number of pockys your lover eats? I'm such a moron!!

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Whether you like this story or not, reviews are always welcome!__ Na No Da!! :-)_

_*__ "Pika" means "sparkle"in Japanese, so that's what Ryu says in the anime Japanese version instead of "sparkly"when he draws with Shu. Pika Pika!!_

_*__*Queenie Queenie Who's Got the Ball? is a children's playground game in which the "queenie" has to throw the ball over her shoulder and then turn around and guess which player has caught the ball._


	4. Chapter 4

**_Plot:_** _When he's alone at home, or when he can't sleep while his little lover is snoring noisily, Yuki Eiri is bored. So he talks to Shuichi... in his own way...! Eiri x shu_

_**Disclaimer:** I own myself, which is actually not bad, for a start!_

_Thanks again for the reviews, they really help! :)_

_Please bear in mind that I'm French, hence the English mistakes! ;-)_

* * *

**November 21th .**

I am NOT sulking.

To win at Scrabble with "Quantize", "Q" on a "triple letter score" and "Z" on "triple word score", is NOT being good at it, it is called "being a lucky bastard" ("Bad Luck", my arse!). Where did you learn that word, anyway, you damn brat??!

"_You're such a poor loser, Yuki!"_

Bollocks! I like to win, that's all.

Anyway, I'd rather have you think that way than actually understand the real reason of my annoyance.

Tomorrow morning, you'll be off for three whole days. Two concerts in Fukuoka.

"_Will you miss me?"  
"Hell no! That'll be three days of peace! And if you wanna do me a favour, please never come back, you damn brat!"  
"Yuki!!! You bastard! How can you be so cruel?!"_

Three days of peace, you bet! I've got so used to having you bugging me all the time that the simple idea of spending three fucking long days on my own in a silent flat just scares the hell out of me. If you had the slightest clue as to how much I will actually miss you, you'd probably die from a heart attack.

A quick glance at the bottom right of my screen makes me notice it's only ten past midnight (although you've been snoring for at least one hour), which means we still have a few hours ahead of us before K bursts into the room and points his magnum at your temple to make you get out of bed. I'm gonna wake you up and make sure you remember to whom you belong while you're away… *smirks*

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Whether you like this story or not, reviews are always welcome! :-)_

_Oh, and do I need to precise I do not own Scrabble either?! ;-)  
(By the way, Q and Z are worth 10 points each)_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Plot:**_ _When he's alone at home, or when he can't sleep while his little lover is snoring noisily, Yuki Eiri is bored. So he talks to Shuichi... in his own way...! Eiri x shu_

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Gravitation belongs to Isaac Newton, yup._

_Thanks again for the reviews, they really made my day! :)_

_Please bear in mind that I'm French, hence the English mistakes! ;-)_

* * *

**November 22th**

**5.46pm**

So that's it, you left this morning and I'm so bored I've just registered on Bad Luck's official message boards, how sad ??!

My nickname is "I-love-my-glory-hole.5". I had to add a ".5" because for some weird reason, "I-love-my-glory-hole" was apparently already taken. And there was me thinking I was original!!

Gee!! I had no idea your fans were that crazy!!

One of them is called "Sakuma Ryuichi". I'm gonna check his previous messages.

* * *

**Sakuma Ryuichi – posted on 2007-08-19 – 3.51pm**

KUMAGORO AND I LOVE SHU-SHAN, HE IS SPARKLY!!!

WHY CAN'T WE TYPE IN ORANGE ON THESE MESSAGE BOARDS? BLACK IS NOT SPARKLY AT ALL !

* * *

Alright, he IS the real thing.

Besides, only he can be daft enough to put his real name and to allow his mobile phone number and his address to show on his user's profile! His stupidity has reached borders I thought impassable.

Dammit! I nearly choked when I saw his latest messages. Posted a few minutes ago!

* * *

**Sakuma Ryuichi – posted 2008-11-22 – 5.12pm**

Tat-chan promised me that if I French-kissed him, he'd get me a pair of Shuichi's underpants next time he goes to Yuki-san's.

* * *

**Proud-to-be-gay – posted on 2008-11-22 – 5.23pm**

OMG! Are u the real Ryu??? Coz if u are, can u get me a pair of Shu's underpants too? I'll PM u my home address. Pleaaaaase!!

* * *

**BlindGame1989 – posted on 2008-11-22 – 5.32pm**

Proud-to-be-gay, you're so naïve. I know you're a newbie but can't you see that moron is a usurper? He's been telling everyone for months that he is the real Sakuma but honestly, can you believe the real Ryu would be that dumb? The guy above sounds like a five-year-old! Hey, fake Ryu, do us a favour, go back to the kindergarten, you dumbass!!

* * *

**Sakuma Ryuichi – posted on 2008-11-22 – 5.37pm**

MEANIE!! THIS IS AWFUL! I AM THE REAL RYUICHI AND I DON'T LIKE YOU AT ALL!!

* * *

WHAT THE FUCK??!!

I make a mental note to kill my stupid brother if he ever tries to get near the bedroom!

* * *

**1.17am**

Oh my! I've just watched two very bad horror movies on TV (one with killer rats, the other one with zombies), it's now nearly 1.30am and my phone is still desperately quiet.

Not even a single tiny text message since you left.

I've been itching to call you since the very moment you closed the door behind you this morning but I've been yet strong enough not to give in to temptation. You would be stupid enough to jump to the conclusion that I'm already missing you to bits and can't live a day without you.

And you'd be so fucking right!!

Jesus! What has become of me? What have you done to me, you damn brat?!

* * *

**1.48am**

I'd rather not imagine the relieved look on my face when my mobile rang and that the word "Brat" appeared on its screen. I suddenly felt like I could finally breathe again.

"_Yukiiiiiiiiiii!! You were not sleeping, were you? Well actually, I know you weren't! Oh, I wish you were here tonight, it was amazing! …blah blah blah… Then we went to an Indian restaurant, the food was delicious… blah blah blah…Love you… blah blah blah… Hiro spilled curry sauce on his shirt… blah blah blah… Miss you… blah blah blah… Took your toothbrush by mistake, you must have mine… blah blah blah… Sorry, gotta go! Suguru is yelling at me! Says he's trying to get some sleep and that I'm noisy. Oh, you should see his pyjamas! There are knitting sheep printed on them, I've never seen something as ridiculous as… Hey! Fujisaki, give it back to me, you bastard!! I'm gonna kick your…"_

I wanna kick his ass too! Your voice was as annoying as ever, but somehow, I could have listened to it all night, and that kid just spoiled everything! No doubt he is Seguchi's cousin!

Oh, text message…

"_Sorry 4 that! Suguru ended up the call!! Will call u back again 2morrow! Love u! ps. You'd better dream of me this night!! :-p "_

My mouth curls into a smile. I sure will do…

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Whether you like this story or not, reviews are always welcome!_

_It's nearly 5.00am here (yeah, I'm an insomniac, and I write most of my fics at night!) AND I'm actually wearing grey pyjamas…. With knitting sheep printed on them! Should I be ashamed? :-D_


	6. November 23

_**Plot**:_ _When he's alone at home, or when he can't sleep while his little lover is snoring noisily, Yuki Eiri is bored. So he talks to Shuichi... in his own way...! Eiri x shu_

_**Disclaimer**:_ _Gravitation to Isaac Newton, yup._

_Thank you all for the reviews! That's really kind! Honest! _

_Sweetsally, yeah, I do have pyjamas with knitting sheep printed on them. Have them for about ten years. My husband would be more than happy if i got rid of them, but no way! And don't worry Obsession, I wear them proudly! ;-)_

_Please bear in mind that I'm French, hence the English mistakes! ;-)_

**

* * *

**

**November 23rd**

* * *

**1.06pm**

Just got out of bed. Yeah, I overslept, so what? At least, that'll be fewer hours to kill before you come back.

I need my coffee and my nicotine.

I glance at my cell phone next to the laptop. "4 new messages".

"_OMG!! I already ran out of pocky! Not sure I'll survive!"_

"_Forgot to say: I love you Yuki!" _

"_Gee! Breakfast was amazing! The room service brought us delicious croissants to bed! Miss U!!"_

"_Get out of bed, u lazy bastard!"_

Now I need my coffee and my nicotine even more.

* * *

**2.19pm**

I take a drag of my cigarette and stare at the weird white thing.

Wii.

The name itself is ridiculous.

"_Come on Yuki! Give it a try! You'll love it! Even Sakano-san enjoyed it!"_

"_Drop dead! I certainly don't want to look like a complete dumbass chasing away invisible flies in front of the TV!"_

"_Killjoy!"_

I must admit though, that watching you 'skiing' from behind the other day was somehow…ahem… tantalizing! I had no idea playing video games could be so erotic.

Let's see... How do you start the "machine"??...

* * *

**3.35pm**

Alright, I suppose playing 'tennis' is kinda fun. Or at least, _was_ kinda fun. Until I hit that incredible overhead that would have led me to victory if the remote hadn't escaped my hand and knocked down your owl. Yeah, that ugly stuff you put on my TV console. It has glitters and creepy yellow eyes AND it changes from blue to purple depending on weather. Never seen anything as kitsch as that. Anyway, thing is, the owl is no more. RIP.

If it was up to me, I would even do a little dance to celebrate its death but, for some weird reason, you prize that hideous thing a lot. Not that I'd mind telling you what happened to the owl and breaking your heart (I'm kinda used to it now), but I just don't want to explain _how _this happened.

Dammit, where's the superglue??!!

* * *

**4.01pm**

Good. The owl now has its head back on its body and it's returned to its place on the TV console. The whole operation cost me 2 ½ superglue tubes, a left forefinger stuck on the coffee table, 26 minutes of my precious time and 53 swear words. I look at the owl with disdain. Evil creature. I'd swear it's smirking at me. But then maybe it's the beer. Just had two cans of it. Had to compensate for the calories I lost earlier.

Anyway, maybe I should stick to yoga and step dancing. That'd be safer.

* * *

**5.10pm **

Jesus! My head aches! Having you jabbering on the phone for more than an hour is hazardous to my health.

"_Do you miss me?"_

"_Like hell I had time to miss you! I'm working hard _(you bet!)_, contrary to some fucking punk who's having quality time on the beach, breakfast in bed..."_

"_Hey!! Do you think I'm here for fun?! I have a gig in three hours and tomorrow morning, we've got two radio interviews!"_

"_Poor thing..."_

"_Yuki!!"_

Oh my, you get pissed off so easily! It'll never cease to amuse me!!

Anyway, it was good to hear from you, brat.

Isn't it pathetic that I can write it down here, but will never be able to tell you?

* * *

**11.12pm**

Tatsuha popped in earlier and ended up having dinner with me (or should I say, having me cooking dinner for him) and spending most of the evening here. For some reason, I wasn't surprised to see him. I smirked when I remembered Sakuma's words on the message boards yesterday.

"Hey, Big Bro! How's it going? Spent the week-end in the city and just thought I'd pop in and say hello to my favourite brother!"He beamed and pinched my cheek.

"You've only got one brother" I sneered.

"All the more reason to cherish you!"He said, heading to the fridge and helping himself to a can of beer.

I could see this coming. He was paving the way. He tried all he could to get near the bedroom but never managed to fool me. Of course, I couldn't tell him that I knew all about his dirty business. If he knew I registered on Bad Luck's message boards, he'd jump to the wrong conclusions. (or to the right ones, in that case!!)

Still, it was hard to suppress my laugh at his last attempt, which was absolutely priceless. My idiotic brother's really ready for anything when it comes to Sakuma.

"Eiri... I... I think I've drunken too much beer and... I... I think I peed in my pants... I'm sure you won't mind to let me go to the bedroom and borrow a pair of underpants from you, will ya?"

I can't believe he went that far! He deserves an Oscar!

"I'm afraid you'll have to keep your wet pants you moron, all my underpants are in the washing machine. Bad luck, bro!"

He left with a heavy heart and I can picture very well the moment he'll tell the weirdo he doesn't have Shuichi's underpants. What would I give to witness this!

Anyway, I'm off to bed. Gonna take a sleeping pill. Tomorrow evening, you'll be here...

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Whether you like this story, reviews are always welcome__!! ;-)_

_And before you ask, yeah, that creepy owl exists. I did bring it to my mum from a ski holiday with school. In my defence, it was 15 years ago and I was ten at the time. My father got a plastic reindeer and my bro a lighter (he doesn't smoke and never did, but it had Franck Sinatra on it. Well, come to think of it, he's not even a fan of Sinatra, oh my!!). Thank you, Mum and Big Bro for having pretended they were fantastic gifts, unlike dad who was like "What the fuck?!! Is that where all the pocket money I'd given you disappeared? Rubbish!". Hahahahaha!! :-D_

_PS. Supplementary disclaimer: I do own a Nintendo Wii but I do not own Nintendo. Too bad! _


	7. November 24

_**Plot**:_ _When he's alone at home, or when he can't sleep while his little lover is snoring noisily, Yuki Eiri is bored. So he talks to Shuichi... in his own way...! Eiri x shu_

_**Disclaimer**:_ _*takes a glance at volume 11 next to me* No, still can't see my name on the cover..._

_Thank you for the wonderful reviews! *blush* I really mean it!! _

_As I've already said, i don't think i'll be able to write everyday, but at least i'll try to update whenever i can! :)_

_Please bear in mind that I'm French, hence the English mistakes! ;-)_

**November 24****th**

* * *

**10.47am**

I was sleeping like a log when the phone rang. Thought it was you, and was about to yell at you. But it was Tohma and it annoyed me even more.

"Eiri-san… Does everyone hate me?"

His question took me by surprise. What the fuck? Waking me up at 10.30am to talk such nonsense!!

"No, not everyone, Tohma. Only 99,99% of the population. Can I go back to sleep now?" I snapped at him.

"That's what I thought…"

He sighed and it took me several long seconds to realize he was actually sobbing. Just my luck! I sighed too.

"Alright… What happened this time? Did you receive anthrax in your mail this morning?"

"My birthday was on the 20th and no one wished me. Not even Mika-san. Well, Sakano-san actually did and even gave me flowers and heart-shaped chocolates but I'm not sure it's a good thing…"

Flowers and heart-shaped chocolates??!! Yuck!!!

"I thought you would have remembered but…" He went on.

"And how the Hell was I supposed to remember that??!!"

"Well, you'd never forgotten it before"

"Yeah, well, maybe it has something to do with the fact you would always pop in with a birthday cake?? Helps a lot to remember the date! Look, if it's any consolation, I don't even remember Shuichi's birthday! Last year, the brat had to leave notes everywhere to make sure I would remember it. He even wrote the date on every toilet paper sheet. And I got used to the notes so I didn't even pay them any attention anymore and I ended up forgetting his birthday. He was in such a rage I thought he was going to saw me!"

"Am I such a bad person that even my wife doesn't wish me a happy birthday?"

Jesus! I already have enough to deal with your angst, so I don't need my brother-in-law's!

There was only one way to get rid of him.

"Listen, Oni-san, I'm really sorry, okay? Happy Birthday!"

"Why, thank you, Eiri-san!! I'm sorry, I gotta go, got a meeting in ten minutes, but I'll call you back again later!!"

I knew it would work. It always works with you too when I say I'm sorry even if I'm not sorry at all. At least it makes you stop jabbering.

* * *

**11.12am**

Tohma is down in the dumps and because I am a good boy, I'm gonna help him and spice up his life a little.

Alright, in other words, I want to take revenge on him for having awoken me.

Here's the copy-and-paste of the message I've just posted on Bad Luck's message boards.

_"Hey people! I've got Shuichi-kun's number!!! Believe me, I got it from a reliable source! If you want it, send me a personal message!"_

I do believe your fans are stupid enough to fall for it.

Of course, I won't give them your number, I'll give them Seguchi's number instead! He only gave it to a very few persons, so I can't wait to see how mad he's gonna be when he receives dozens of fangirls' calls.

Yeah, well, I'm a moron. No big news here.

* * *

**11.23am**

I've already got a mail in my mailbox saying I've received a personal message on Bad Luck's forum and that I have to click on the link if I want to read it (what a brain teaser!!). Let's see…

* * *

**Personal message from Sakuma Ryuichi sent on Monday, November 24****th****, 11.21am**

**Subject:** GIVE IT TO ME!!!

Hello I-love-my-glory-hole.5,

I already have Shu-chan's number, but Kumagoro doesn't and he wants it, so please, give it to me! Na no da! Or then trade it for my autograph! And I'll give you my ring too! I have lots of them!

LOVE xxx

RYU-CHAN

* * *

This guy is so stupid I sometimes wonder if he's real.

* * *

**2.31pm**

Alright, I've received a fair amount of messages and replied to all of them. It should bear fruit soon, if it's not already done. Mwahahaha!!

Still four hours to go before you come back…

* * *

**5.45pm**

I'm off to pick you up at the airport.

I've cleaned up the flat (which really was in a mess), cooked your favourite meal for dinner and put on my best suit with that shirt you love so much. Yeah, the one which cost me a fortune at the dry cleaners' last time you spilled ketchup on it.

I haven't even told you I'd come to pick you up. I hope you'll enjoy the surprise.

Dammit, I feel like I'm going on a first date. I'm both excited and worried. And my heart is pounding!

To be honest, I never felt like that with anyone before. Not even with Kitazawa.

I wonder if you realize how much you have changed me. You have taught me what real love was, even though I hate to admit it.

* * *

**11.55pm **

I'll always remember your smile when your eyes met mine in the airport.

"I wanted to make sure you'd come back home as quickly as possible"

Your eyes filled with tears of joy.

"So you missed me that much? I knew it! KAWAiiiiiiiii!!!"

"Yeah, sure. Haven't had sex in three days so my balls hurt"

"Yukiiiiii!! You bastard!! I hate you!!"

Ah well, you know I always have to kill the mood, don't you?

I just can't help it. Just as if I was afraid that nice words could escape my mouth. Why? I don't know. Or I know too well, more like.

I'm afraid to love. I still find it hard to get used to the idea that someone can actually love me, for real, for what I was, what I am and what I will be, so everything in its own time I reckon…

Look what you're doing! I'm turning into a lovey-dovey prat!

Oh well, fuck my pride. I'll tell you here: it's good to have you back at home. And this is a huge understatement.

You're now sleeping AND snoring, but it doesn't annoy me. I'd even say it calms me down (Now I really fear for my mental health)

Oh my! You look like you're going to sleep an entire week!

And we only did it three times!

Amateur!

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Whether you like this story or not, reviews are always welcome! :-)_

_This chapter is dedicated to Seguchi Tohma, because he's my second favourite character (First one is Eiri) and I too, forgot about his birthday and only found out today. That's what actually inspired me the first part of this chapter, hehe!! Please Tohmaaaaaa, forgive me!!! :-p_

* * *


	8. November 25

**_Plot:_** _When he's alone at home, or when he can't sleep while his little lover is snoring noisily, Yuki Eiri is bored. So he talks to Shuichi... in his own way...! Eiri x shu_

**_Disclaimer:_** _Gravi...what? Hmm.. no, not mine. _

_**Note:** Alright, that's the chapter I should have posted yesterday... Oh well!! Let's pretend it's still november the 25th! hehe!_

_Once again, thank you all for the very kind reviews! That's the first time I get so many of them! I'm gonna get big-headed! :-D_

_Please bear in mind that I'm French, hence the English mistakes! ;-)_

**

* * *

**

**November 25****th**

* * *

**10.46am**

So that's it, you're back home and have the day-off today and everything's gone back to normal.

Normal waking up 

_"Yuki, you're so cute when you're sleeping"  
"Yeah. You too"  
"Really??"  
"Sure. I actually like you best when you're asleep, you're less noisy"_

_"If you touch my ear again, you're a dead man"  
"Yuki!! Is that how you thank me for bringing you coffee in bed, you ungrateful bastard??!!"_

Normal breakfast time

_"Hey, Yuki!! What happened to the Nutella jar?? Don't tell me you've emptied it within three days?!!"  
"It was to compensate for your absence"  
"I've never heard such a lame excuse! You are an awful selfish glutton!!"_

_"Aaaaaargh!!!"  
"Oups, i'm sorry Yuki! Are you ok?"  
"Would you be ok if someone spilled a bowl of hot chocolate on such a strategic point of your anatomy, you fucking punk??!!"_

Normal bathroom time

_"Bliiiiiind game again kanari kireteru dooooo oo ooo oo oollll itsuma demo kawara…Hey, what the… Yukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!! Why have you turned off the hot water, you bastard??!!"  
"To make you stop singing! You're so loud I can't even concentrate on my tooth brushing"_

_"Yuki, what are you doing you old perv?!! Can't I take a shower without being harassed???"  
"Shut the hell up, Miss Goodie two shoes!"_

So everything's normal. Except me.

I am eaten by a feeling I know too well. Guilt. But this time, it has nothing to do with Kitazawa. Yeah, I hate to admit it but I actually feel guilty about Tohma and I feel bad that no one wished him his birthday. Man, have I grown a conscience??

So I've just sent that text message to my sister.

_"Hey, you birdbrain, how could you forget about your husband's birthday?"_

* * *

**11.07am**

Texting Mika was a very very bad idea!!

1) Mika called me back

2) Mika called me "Airy-fairy Eiri". I've always hated that nickname!!

3) She "forgot" Tohma's birthday on purpose. This was all part of a devilish plan (see Number 4 for further information)

4) There is a surprise party at NG studios on Saturday evening. Tohma doesn't know about it. This is why it is called a SURPRISE party.

5) It's a costume surprise party.

6) We are invited.

7) I can't think of any way to escape this.

8) I hate parties.

9) I hate costumes.

10) You said you'd take care of the costumes.

Somehow I have a very bad feeling about all this…

* * *

**11.52pm**

Alright, I'm unmasked, Sherlock!

_"Hey, what happened to Paul the owl?? Is it… superglue??"_

_"Hmm, that's weird… New high scores have been recorded and it says I've put on 51 pounds…"_

_"Wait a minute… Yuki, have you tried the Wii?? Is it how Paul lost its head? You let go of the Wii remote and it knocked it down?"_

Wow! I'm impressed! I can't believe you made such a smart deduction. What have they done to you in Fukuoka? Brain transplant?

Anyway, thing is I ended up apologizing and telling you I'd do whatever you want for the rest of the week.

Now I'm scared.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Whether you like this story or not, reviews are always welcome! :-)_


	9. November 26

_**Plot**:_ _When he's alone at home, or when he can't sleep while his little lover is snoring noisily, Yuki Eiri is bored. So he talks to Shuichi... in his own way...! Eiri x shu_

_**Disclaimer**:_ _Huh? Nope._

_**Note**: Alright, special offer today! Two chapters for the price of one! :-p _

_November the 26th and November the 27th_

_Thanks again for the reviews, these are so cooooooooooool !!! :-D_

_Please bear in mind that I'm French, hence the English mistakes! ;-)_

**

* * *

**

**November 26****th**

Well, another fine mess I've got myself into!

Tohma called me this morning. I could tell by the sound of his voice that something wasn't good.

"Please, Seguchi, don't beat around the bush, I have other fish to fry!"

"Okay. I've had a row with Mika-san and she made me sleep on the couch last night..."

"Jesus! Who do you think I am? A marriage counsellor?"

"I'm..sorry… Eiri-san…"

Guilt again.

"Alright, what happened?" I asked, trying my best not to sound unpleasant.

"I don't know… It's a bit weird, actually… It all started two days ago. I received a strange text message…"

Oh, no!! I had completely forgotten about that!!

"And then I received dozens and dozens of them. All love messages, and a few others calling me gay and telling me to die. I really don't understand… Only a few people are supposed to have my phone number… Anyway, yesterday evening, I kept on getting text messages alerts. Mika-san got annoyed – you know how jealous she is- and took the phone from my hands. The first text message she saw was _'Hey honey! I love you! You're so hot! I want to see you naked and lick chocolate on your belly! Gimme a call! Your Number 1 fan!'_ She was in such a rage I thought it was my last day on Earth!! I swear I haven't done anything. I never cheated on her, and I have no idea who those people are!! You believe me, don't you, Eiri-san?"

I giggled nervously.

"What's so funny about it?"

"Oh, err… Nothing…" I lied, clearing my voice. "Have you checked the persons who've got your number? I mean… There must have been a leak somewhere… What about Sakano?"

"Sakano-san would never do such a thing!!"

"……."

"You think so? Fine, I'll question him… Have a nice day, Eiri-san"

Yesterday I admitted that I tried the Wii. That's enough confession for the current decade! There's no way I admit I registered on Bad Luck's message boards AND gave Seguchi's number to your fans, making them believe it was yours. .

Yeah, I'm a bastard. So what!?

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Whether you like this story or not, reviews are always welcome! :-)_


	10. November 27

_**Plot**:_ _When he's alone at home, or when he can't sleep while his little lover is snoring noisily, Yuki Eiri is bored. So he talks to Shuichi... in his own way...! Eiri x shu_

_**Disclaimer**:_ _Same as chapter 1. And 2. And 3. and..._

_**Note**: Alright, special offer today! Two chapters for the price of one! __November the 26th and November the 27th_

_Thanks again for the reviews, these are so cooooooooooool !!! :-D_

_Please bear in mind that I'm French, hence the English mistakes! ;-)_

**

* * *

**

**November 27****th**

Dammit! What have I done to deserve all this?

Today, while you were at work (and although I had a deadline to meet), I strode along Tokyo shopping streets to find a decent replacement for your owl. I finally ended up in a very small shop which was full of very kitsch stuffs, from wrestling masks to horrible painted mussel-shells. Anyway, that's where I found "it". "It" was perfect. Not as creepy as the owl, but still, I was quite proud of my find.

I placed "it" on the coffee table.

"Oh, what's that?" You screamed when you came back home.

"It's Elliott the Parrot. Its colour changes depending on weather too" I replied in a casual tone, pretending to be very busy and barely looking up from my laptop.

"You mean… Yuki… Is this... a present? … "

"Hmm"

"KAWAiiiiiiiiiiiiii!! I can't believe you've just given me a present, and it's not even my birthday! Or Christmas! Or Easter! Or Valentine's day! Or…"

"Shut the hell up! You're giving me a headache! No need to make a fuss of it. Jesus! It's only a parrot!"

I love it so much when you're so happy!

"Aww… Yuki… Thank you, that's really cute!! But really, you didn't have to do this. I didn't care that much about the owl… And besides, you could say we were quits"

"What do you mean, 'we were quits'?"

Your eyes widened in surprise.

"You mean you never noticed?"

"Noticed what?"

"Huh… oh… err… nothing!"

"NOTICED WHAT?"

"Hmm… Remember that old vase you kept on the right of the TV console?"

"The Meiji period vase I inherited from my great-grand-father?"

As soon as the question escaped my mouth and that I saw the embarrassment on your face, it all became crystal clear.

"Don't tell me you…"

"Yeah, well, it was your own fault actually. You had been mean to me so I was boxing to let off steam, imagining I was punching you. That's when I let go of the remote and it knocked the vase, causing it to fall and break into pieces. That's why it wasn't that difficult to figure out what had happened to my owl since I had actually faced the same problem!"

My mouth dropped open. I still don't know what I should be most angry about. The broken vase? The fact you were 'punching' me? The fact I had to go to a very creepy shop because I felt guilty for having beheaded your owl?

"Do you realize how much this vase meant to me??!!" I snapped.

Your mouth curled into a vicious smile.

"Oh yes I do! It was so important that it disappeared more than five months ago and you never noticed until tonight!"

Ouch!

SHUICHI: 1

EIRI: 0

Worst thing about all this is that when I recall the story, I can't help but laugh. And there was me thinking you had suddenly become very intelligent, making such smart deductions and all… you bet!

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Whether you like this story or not, reviews are always welcome! :-)_


	11. November 2930

_**Plot:**_ _When he's alone at home, or when he can't sleep while his little lover is snoring noisily, Yuki Eiri is bored. So he talks to Shuichi... in his own way...! Eiri x shu_

_**Disclaimer:**_ _One day, Gravitation will be mine!! *devilish laugh*_

_**Note:** Quite a long chapter today! I'm not really happy with it, but never mind!! _

_THANKS AGAIN FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!! NEVER THOUGHT I'D GET SO MANY ONE DAY! NOW I CAN DIE HAPPY! HEHE!_

_Please bear in mind that I'm French, hence the English mistakes! ;-)_

**

* * *

**

**November 29****th****-30****th**

* * *

**5.01am**

What a crap day today.

I was writing peacefully when you came back home and screamed:

"Come on Yuki! We'd better get ready! We must leave home at 7.00pm!"

I raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell are you talking about, you damn brat?"

"Seguchi-san's birthday party!! Have you already forgotten?!"

"Hmm... Let's be frank... Yes! So go on your own and save a piece of cake for me, will you?"

"No way! I went to a lot of bloody trouble to find the costumes, so you'd better move your ass and get ready!"

Costumes... I had completely forgotten about that! A little bird was telling me I wasn't going to like it. At all.

And the little bird was right!

"WHAT IS THAT?"

"Your costume. Isn't it cute? And it fits mine perfectly!"

"You must be kidding me!"

"Come on Yuki! You said you'd do anything I want for the rest of the week!"

"Yeah, well... I said that before I got to know you'd broken my vase, you fucking punk!"

"You're an asshole Yuki. You did make that promise BEFORE that, so you have to keep your word!!"

I took the Sylvester the cat costume and locked myself in the bedroom. What a stupid promise!! Next time I'll think carefully before speaking!

The costume is absolutely ridiculous. And that black hood with cat ears... Oh my!!

"Yukiiii!! Are you ready?"

"I'm not going anywhere dressed like that!"

"Ah, don't start sulking! Open the door!"

"Fuck off!"

"Yuki!!"

I opened the door and glared at you. The Tweety costume was nearly as ridiculous as my Sylvester one, especially that orange beak on your nose.

"Blimey! Yuki! You're so cute!!! You're the cutest cat I've ever seen in my life! You're so cute I could eat you up!"

"I thought Sylvester was supposed to eat Tweety, not the contrary. And STOP PINCHING MY CHEEKS!!"

Alright, here are the highlights of the evening:

* * *

**THE POLICE ENCOUNTER**.

Later in the car.

"Is the red nose really necessary?"

"Have you ever seen Sylvester without his red nose?

"But I can hardly breathe with it!! Ah, shit! Cops!"

I stopped the car.

"Papers please!" The policeman said.

Just my luck! I got out of the car.

"Listen, my license is in the back pocket of my trousers and that won't be an easy task to reach it, with that costume and all"

"I see… You refuse to show your papers, huh?"

"That's not what I said! Besides, can't you see I'm Yuki Eiri, the novelist? And the pink-haired punk inside the car is Shindou Shuichi, Bad Luck's singer"

The mustachioed policeman glanced at you and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, sure. Nice to meet you. I'm Queen Elizabeth II and my workmate right there is Batman. Now if you could please blow into the breath-test..."

"Fuck off, you moron!"

"Alright. Speeding offence, refusal to comply, verbal assault of a policeman... It's gonna cost you a lot, Sylvester!"

I gritted my teeth, fighting the urge to punch him right in the face and add "violence against a policeman" to the list.

"Fine" I snapped. "Shuichi, grab my license, it's in my back pocket"

Oh my! I'd rather not imagine the picture of the two of us at this precise moment. I, leaning forward in that ridiculous costume, cigarette dangling from my mouth, and you and your Tweety outfit, standing close behind me to unzip my costume and then searching for my license in my back pocket.

Jesus! Is there something more gay and more humiliating than that??

"There… It says _Uesugi Eiri_, not _Yuki Eiri_" the policeman smirked.

"Gee! Have you ever heard of pennames?"

"Hmm… The picture on the license does look like Yuki Eiri though…"

"Of course it does! It's me!"

He took a closer look at the picture, then at me, then at the picture again.

"Alright... If you sign an autograph for my wife and that your little friend of yours signs one for my daughter, maybe I'll turn a blind eye, huh?"

"Didn't I tell you you were always driving too fast? So who was right eh?" You asked once we were back in the car.

"Shut the hell up, you damn brat! Have you ever tried to drive with giant cat feet??!!"

* * *

**THE PARTY **

You knocked at the door of Seguchi's office. The door opened slightly and you were greeted by a Magnum 44 on your temple.

"Password?"

You gulped.

"Huh, oh… Tohma-is-a-freak"

"Good"

The door opened wide and the owner of the gun was… Darth Vader.

"I thought Darth Vader's weapon was a laser sword, not a magnum, K" I smirked.

"Beware, pussycat!" He laughed sarcastically.

He wasn't the only one to laugh.

"I'll just kill the first one who laughs again" I warned.

Everyone was already there. Hiro was dressed as Jack Sparrow from Pirates of the Caribbean and was apparently the party's DJ, Ayaka was Pocahontas, Sakano was err… a depressed business man, Mika was Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz, Noriko was Wonder Woman, Suguru was…

"Hey, Suguru! What are you doing wrapped in that white sheet? Have you just got out of bed? And what's that false beard for?" You asked.

"Isn't it obvious??! I'm Aristotle"

You blinked.

"Oh… Never heard of that singer, is he any good?"

Fujisaki clapped his hand to his forehead and I really felt for him.

"Shindou-san, have you ever been to school? _Education is the best provision for the journey to old age_… _Pleasure in the job but perfection in work_… _One swallow does not make a summer_… No??"

You nudged me and gave me an anxious look.

"Yuki… I think Suguru-kun is on drugs…"

I knocked your head to the ground (and you're lucky enough your Tweety stuffed hood absorbed the shock!)

"Aristotle is one of the most famous Greek philosophers, you ignorant dickhead!!!"

"Oh really? I never knew! Has he got a TV show or something?"

That's when I decided to give up and face the fact I am going out with a retarded.

Talking about mentally retarded, that damned Sakuma glomped you from behind.

"SHUICHIIIIIIIIIIIII!!"

He was wearing his usual bunny costume.

"Shu-chan, look at Kumagoro! He's cosplaying me today!"

The hideous bunny had a brown wig and a red headband.

Why didn't I feel in the right place?

Then I spotted my brother. Leather underpants, bracelets, spiky collar and chains.

"What the Hell is that costume Tatsuha?" I yelled at him.

"I'm Ryuichi's slave!" He beamed.

I was definitely not in the right place.

"Hurry up! Light the cake's candles and turn off the lights! Tohma's coming! His car's already there!" Mika screamed, looking through the window.

"What have you told him to make him come at this hour of the evening?" I asked.

"Sakano-san called him to say he had something very important to discuss" Fujisaki explained.

"And that's all it took to…"

"Shhh!!" Mika interrupted me.

The door opened.

"Sakano-san, I hope it's…"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!"

I hadn't seen Tohma that happy in… so many years. For once, his smiles seemed really sincere and I must admit it was somehow, er, heartwarming.

* * *

**THE DANCE**

It was already late in the night and I already had seven slices of chocolate cake when Nakano decided to play some romantic song.

Tohma and my sister were the first ones on the dance floor, languorously embraced. They were soon followed by Hiro and Ayaka. And then by my bro and Sakuma. Tatsuha and Ryuichi. Oh dear! Sakano was there too, dancing alone, his hands wrapped around invisible shoulders.

You gave me a hopeful puppy look.

"Drop dead!"

"Pleaaaase, Yuki!!"

"I said. Drop dead!"

"Anything I want 'til the end of the week! You said it!"

"Big mistake" I sighed. "Alright. But just one dance!"

"Yeaaaaaah!!"

The second later, we were on the dance floor.

"Yuki… I never knew you were such a good dancer…"

"Well, I didn't know it either. I suppose you inspire me…"

"Wha…?? What did you just say?"

I don't know if it's the song, or the general mood, or the glitters in your impossibly large lavender eyes, but before I knew it, I had pulled out both your beak and my red nose, and I was kissing you deeply, gently, ignoring the hysterical screams around us and K taking pictures.

It was just you. And me. Us.

When the song ended and we parted away, you stood still, as if you were frozen, your nose bleeding like hell.

"Hey, you're bleeding"

"I know that, you asshole! What was that, Yuki??! Were you trying to kill me??!"

"You're the one who wanted to dance, aren't you?"

"Yeah, sure… but… What suddenly made you all lovey-dovey?"

"I suppose I drank too much" I said with a smile.

"Oh…"

All I had drunk during the evening were alcohol-free cocktails, but I had to find an excuse…

* * *

**BACK HOME.**

I'm not sure Sylvester and Tweety's creators had ever imagined their characters would turn into porn actors and make out together on a sofa…Oh well…

Now you're sleeping like a baby. A baby with a yellow hood.

Hmm… Maybe it wasn't such a bad day, after all…

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Whether you like it or not, reviews are always welcome! :-)_


	12. December 1

_**Plot:** When he's alone at home, or when he can't sleep while his little lover is snoring noisily, Yuki Eiri is bored. So he talks to Shuichi... in his own way...! Eiri x shu_

_**Disclaimer:** Dear Santa, could you please bring me Gravitation copyrights for Christmas?_

_**Note:** Alright, this chapter was originally written in 3rd person and was supposed to belong to a Christmas series I had planned to do. I wanted to call it "Gravitation Christmas Advent Calendar" and post one Gravi Christmas story everyday until Christmas, just like you would find a chocolate everyday in a real advent calendar. Unfortunately, I ran out of time, and only managed to write 5 or 6 little Christmas stories instead of the 24 I had to write. I'm a bit gutted to give up that idea (maybe I'll keep it for next year, who knows?) because I think it could have been fun. But I wouldn't have been able to come up with so many little stories, so if there isn't one everyday, then the whole thing is pointless... Anyway, maybe I can change some of them and add them here instead, just like I did with this chapter. Oh well... And, yeah, I know, Eiri's an awful glutton! _

_**Additional note:** Thanks again for the reviews! I don't write to get reviews, I only write because, well, I just love writing, but I must admit the reviews are really heartwarming and encouraging. So, many thanks to all of you! And it's great to readers from all over the World while I'm just sitting here on my sofa, in France! __USA, UK, Poland (Hello Noveen! hehe!), Canada, Philippines, Germany, Mexico, Australia, Romania, Sweden, Malaysia, Brazil, Chile, Denmark, Netherlands, Hong-Kong, Indonesia, Russia, Singapore, Peru, Kazakstan, India, New Zealand, Hungary, Dominican, Israel, Switzerland, Spain, Argentina, Finland, Turkey, Autria, Puerto Rico, Vietnam, Bulgaria, Ireland, Belgium, Belarus, Czech Revar, Kuwait, Lithuania, Saudi arabia, Barbados, Thailand !! PHEW!! I hope I haven't left anyone out! LoL. That's great! That makes me travel from my sofa! Cheers! :-)_

_Please, bear in mind I'm French, hence the English mistakes! ;-)_

**

* * *

**

**December 1st**

December... Can't believe how quickly time flies! Well, actually, it hasn't always been like that. Time used to go by slowly. So slowly. When you weren't there.

You burst into the room and thankfully put an end to my lovey-dovey thoughts.

"Yuki, do you know where the chocolate advent calendar I bought last week is?"

"No clue," I mumbled without even looking up from my laptop.

Shit! I thought you would have forgotten about it...

"You have no clue or you just pretend you have no clue?"

Err, I pretend?

"Shut the hell up, you damn brat! Can't you see I'm trying to concentrate on my work?!"

Concentrate on my work, my arse! I was only thinking about how you had changed my life.

"If you have no clue, then how can you explain that?!" You screamed, brandishing the advent calendar whose windows were all opened to little empty compartments. "I found it under the bed!!"

Dammit! What were you doing under the bed??!

"Dunno" I moaned. "Maybe we've got mice or something"

"Did you really think I'd fall for this crap?"

I shrugged.

"Well, you're supposed to be very naïve, aren't you?"

"Yukiiiiiiiiiii!!!" You shouted. "How can you be that harsh to me when you've just eaten all my chocolates?"

"I haven't"

"Yes you have!"

"Alright, maybe I have. But it was last week, so I had forgotten about it"

"Forgotten about it??!! Yuki, I told you how it was supposed to work! We had to start this today since it's the first day of December… One chocolate per day until Christmas, each one in turn. Remember?"

"Well, I wanted to check if they tasted good, and they did"

"You're a selfish bastard Yuki, do you know that?"

"I don't think so. If you take a closer look at it, you will actually realize I've left you the Christmas Eve chocolate and it was really tough because you see, the last window is bigger than the other ones and I was dying to know what kind of chocolate was hidden behind it!!"

You bit your lower lip to suppress a smile but ended up bursting into laugh. That annoying but yet adorable laugh of yours. You'll never cease to surprise me! One minute you're yelling at me, and the next minute you're roaring with laughter. Strange little punk.

"Why are you laughing, you damn brat? I thought you were mad at me…"

"Just because I knew you would do that, so I had thought ahead and bought a second one in replacement!"

My mouth curled into a smile.

"You know me too well, don't you?"

"Well, I reckon that's what love is supposed to be…" You said, straddling my lap and lifted my chin. "And anyway, how could I be mad at you more than one minute?"

You pressed your lips against mine and I wrapped my arms around your waist, frantically returning the kiss. Your lips taste better than any chocolate in the world.

Oh my, that sounds like a crap romance novel...

"But I warn you Yuki," you added when we parted away, "if you don't respect the dates and eat all the chocolates again, I will go on a one month sex strike!"

"Ouch, that's cruel!!"

"Maybe, but right now, I have a little idea on how we could share that 24th chocolate you've left…" You whispered with a vicious smile and then munched my ear.

MY-EAR!!

I felt my cheeks flush.

"You dirty perv!" I shouted.

You burst out laughing again and I thought there was actually no sweeter sound on Earth than your laughter. My little pink-haired lover's laughter.

Dammit! What happened to me today? I sound like a complete dumbass!

Can it be... the Christmas spirit already?...

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Whether you like this story or not, reviews are always welcome! :-)_

_Anecdote: This story has actually been inspired by... myself! huhu! Yeah, well, chocolate is my drug and I face the same problem as Eiri: when I have a Chocolate Christmas advent calendar in my hands (yup, I do know they're supposed to be for children and that I am 25, but who cares?? lol), I can't help but eating too many of them at a time...ahem... That's why every year, my husband gets me two calendars, one on which I have to respect the date, the other... Well, the other is for all the times I give in to temptation! ;-)_

* * *


	13. December 3

_**Plot:** When he's alone at home, or when he can't sleep while his little lover is snoring noisily, Yuki Eiri is bored. So he talks to Shuichi... in his own way...! Eiri x shu_

_**Disclaimer:** No!! Don't even ask!!_

_I know I ramble, but thanks again for all the reviews!!! _

****

_Please, bear in mind I'm French, hence the English mistakes! _

_***********************************************_

**December 3rd**

Dammit ! I'm knackered! Those deadlines will kill me someday!

I've just had a 48 hour writing marathon, which means I smoked about 50 cigarettes and drank nearly 4 liters of coffee. I know, I dig my own grave blah blah blah. Well, who wouldn't want to shorten their lifespan if they had to be stuck with you 'til death do you part', huh??

That writing marathon also earned me a very nice compliment from you.

"Blimey, Yuki! You're freaking me out! You look like one of those zombies from Resident Evil!"

"Well, I'd rather look like a zombie than look as though I had a pink flamingo brooding on my head"

"Yukiiiiiiiiiii!!!!"

I'm so tired I'm too lazy to go to bed. So I've just spent the last hour on Ebay and it really got on my nerves!! How can that "Bookworm1977" bastard sell one of my books for 200 yen??! You can't even get a packet of M & M's from the vending machine with that! Does that brat realize how many months it took me to write this? And what about the "No sleep-more coffee-more cigarettes" marathons?

But worst of all is that the auction was about to end and… there wasn't any bid!! I just couldn't stand it, so I registered with two different accounts and placed bids. My "Yuki-Eiri-is-God" account actually won the auction battle. Well, now I have to pay 18 356 yen (plus the shipping cost) for the novel but at least it'll show the dickhead that my books are worth much more than 200 yen!!

Now I feel much better and I've decided to lurk on Bad Luck's message boards.

A topic particularly attracts my attention.

"What do you think of Shuichi-kun's relationship with novelist Yuki Eiri?"

It's got 541 answers!! Alright, that should keep me busy one hour at least!

3 minutes later: I've read the first two pages of answers and I've already had enough!!!

Your fans are pervert:

* * *

**_YaoiLover – posted 2008-09-14 – 9.22am_**

_BOY X BOY IS SO HOOOOOOT!!! I'm totally obsessed!! I spend most of my time imagining those two sexy boys making out or wondering who's got the biggest one! Should I see a doctor? :-D_

* * *

Yes, definitely, yes. Jesus!!

Your fans are ignorant:

* * *

**_Shu-Shu-fan – posted 2008-09-14 – 9.35am_**

_Is Yuki Eiri the one who wrote The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya?_

* * *

Dammit! How can they confuse me with Tanigawa Nagaru!! I'm not a "light novels" writer, for God's sake!!

Your fans are stupid:

* * *

_**Shuichi's girlfriend – posted 2008-09-14****– 11.41am**_

_PISS OFF YUKI!! SHUICHI BELONGS TO ME!!_

* * *

Do I have to mention the following post?

* * *

**_Sakuma Ryuichi – posted 2008-09-14 – 11.55am_**

_YOU LIAR!! YOU'RE NOT SHUICHI'S GIRLFRIEND!! SHU-CHAN IS MINE!!!!!!!_

* * *

*sigh*

Your fans are… mother fuckers!!!

* * *

**_Blindgame1989 – posted 2008-09-14 – 2.07pm_**

_Ok, I suppose the man is kinda sexy (his hair's colour's a joke, right??) but his looks are all that he's got. I mean, come on! The guy's a total prick! He's arrogant, boastful, and a mean bastard! Oh, and have you ever read his books? They're full of shit! I do like his earring though._

* * *

WHAT THE FUCK??!!

Alright, I'd better spend the rest of the day in bed before I reply to the dickhead and get banned for life from the forum…

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! Whether you like this story or not, reviews are always welcome! :)**_

_**Additional notes: I do not own M&M's! / Taginawa Nagaru really exists! He writes light novels (novels which mostly target teens and young adults)**_

_**Anecdotes: Sep.14th is my birthday ;-) and "Blindgame1989" is the same guy as the one in chapter 5!**_

* * *


	14. December 5

_**Plot**: When he's alone at home, or when he can't sleep while his little lover is snoring noisily, Yuki Eiri is bored. So he talks to Shuichi... in his own way...! Eiri x shu_

_**Disclaimer**: I still do not own Gravitation and it still pisses me off! hehe!_

_**Note:** This one was supposed to be part of the "Gravitation Christmas advent calendar" too, but I changed it a little and added it as well. It's kinda crap, but at least you are warned! :-D_

_And as usual, thanks for the previous reviews, na no da! :-p_

_Please bear in mind that I'm French, hence the English mistakes! ;-)_

**************************************************

**December 5th**

I stare at the thing. It's sparkly. Shiny. Ugly.

Dammit, I can't believe I've indulged your whims. Once again.

I've always hated Christmas. The whole spirit makes me feel nauseous.

Street choirs. Bloody old fart in his red and white suit. Crap Christmas movies on TV (same old ones every year, an orphan child with a wolf dog blah blah blah). Roast Turkey. Gifts. Christmas tree.

CHRITSMAS. TREE.

Anyway, as much as I hate to admit it, there's now something I really like about Christmas.

That very special smile plastered on your face whenever the word "Christmas" reaches your ears.

That's why I went to the flower shop this morning and bought that little shrub and sellotaped little balls of paper to its branches. I just wanted to make you smile.

I then waited patiently for you to come back from work, but let's just say your reaction hasn't been the one I had expected…

"Err… Yuki, what's that exactly?"

"Isn't it obvious? It's a Christmas tree!"

"That? A Christmas tree? You must be kidding me! It looks like a decrepit shrub you'd have stolen from an abandoned grave!"

"Dammit! And there was me thinking you would appreciate the effort! You ungrateful bastard!"

"Come on Yuki! A Christmas tree is supposed to be huge and have spines, not leaves…"

"Yeah sure! And to take up all the room in the flat and to lose its spines everywhere…"

"Yuki! You're such a killjoy! The flat is so huge you could grow an entire forest inside!"

I was boiling inside and started to sulk.

"I can't imagine Christmas without a beautiful Christmas tree"

"Drop dead!"

"This means so much to me!"

"One more word and I kick you out of the place and you'll spend Christmas in the streets like the Little Match Girl!"

Your eyes filled with tears. Dammit, I hate it when you cry!

"Alright, get your coat you damn brat, we're going to buy that bloody tree!"

"Yukiiiiiii!!"

That special smile...

And that's how that hideous thing ended up in the living room. Plastic snowflakes garlands, polar bears, white sheep, fairy lights... My eyes ache!!

You fell asleep on the sofa, and you're snoring. Again. I wonder how you manage to sleep just beside such a blinding stuff. The golden star at the top would be enough to give me nightmares.

I smile despite myself. If I indulged my own whims, then maybe I'd stand up in a minute or two, go and get you a blanket, run my fingers through your hair, press my lips against yours and finally wake you up… on purpose… *smirks*

* * *

_Thanks for reading! _

* * *


	15. December 7

_**Plot:** When he's alone at home, or when he can't sleep while his little lover is snoring noisily, Yuki Eiri is bored. So he talks to Shuichi... in his own way...! Eiri x shu_

_**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Gravitation's copy rights but they're definitely on my Christmas' wish list!_

_Thanks AGAIN for the reviews, i really love them! :)  
And Missyouquiteterribly, well, why, thank you for that unexpected love declaration! :-D_

_Please bear in mind that I'm French, hence the English mistakes! ;-)_

***************************************************

**December 7****th****.**

When I woke up this morning, I rolled over in bed and stretched out an arm (out of habit! Don't jump to silly conclusions you damn brat!) but the place was empty.

"Hey, what are you doing you fucking punk!?" I yelled.

No reply.

"Oh well, too bad for you. I'll deal with my morning erection on my own then"

Usually, that would have been enough to make you spit insults at me like a rabid llama. But the flat remained silent.

Suddenly, my stomach was all tied with knots but I flatly refuse to admit I was worried.

I got out of bed and made my way to the living-room. Nobody. The knots in my stomach tightened (no, it wasn't anxiety! I was hungry, that's all!)

When I entered the kitchen, the table was dressed and the room smelled of coffee. The knots in my stomach came undone and my mouth curled into a fond smile.

A smile which quickly vanished when I found the little note you left me between my bowl and the jam jar.

_Yuki darling,  
I know today's my turn to go shopping, but K called me early this morning, I've got a last minute TV show recording with Bad Luck this afternoon and we need to rehearse before going, so can you please go shopping? I've left you a list. I'll be back home at the end of the afternoon.  
Love,  
Your Shuichi.  
ps. Can you record "Music legends" on NHK at 2.30pm for me please? Today's show is dedicated to Nittle Grasper. Thanks!_

Darling… Shopping… YOUR Shuichi… Nittle Grasper…

I fought the urge to scream.

My only consolation was the fact that the supermarket's rather quiet on Sunday mornings and most of the customers are old folks, so no need to put on sunglasses and all.

Once in the supermarket, I took out your list from my pocket. First item to pick up was toilet paper. I sighed. I'll make you pay for that, believe me!!

I chose a packet at random and placed it in the cart.

" You should take that one instead. It's more absorbent and it's peach scented"

The American loony.

"K! What the hell are you doing here!!?? Are you stalking me or something?"

"No, sorry to disappoint you, but I actually accompany that guy"

A whirling human tornado crossed the toilet paper department.

"I haven't found raspberries, Shacho's* going to be mad at meeeeeeeeee!!" Sakano was screaming.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Raspberries in December? Gee, Seguchi's worse than a pregnant woman!"

"Wanted to get rid of us, more like!" K said, running after Sakano.

I struck "toilet paper" off your list. Next one was "Strawberry Pocky x12". Twelve packets?!! Jesus, you're gonna ruin us!

…8…9..10…

"Look at that perfect housewife! So cute! It brings a tear to my eye!"

I didn't need to turn around to know who was talking.

"Tatsuha!!"

"Hey big bro! How's things with ya? I'm so glad to see you!! You see, I'm staying at Ryuichi's this week, and I'm broke sooo… "

He put his grocery basket into my cart.

"Oh, I'll take those chocolate cookies too! Have you ever tasted them? They're yummy! Well, I'll meet you at the checkout, I'm gonna look for Ryuichi, lost him when we were in the toys department…"

"WHAT THE FUCK!?!"

I wanted to yell at him but he had already disappeared.

I made my way to the fruit department. "Tangerines". I rummaged through them to choose the best ones when a pink bunny head emerged from the pile of fruits.

"YUKI-CHAAAAN!!"

"Sakuma!! Dammit! You scared the hell out of me!"

"I'm not Ryuichi! I'm Kumagoro na no da!"

I sighed and turned to put the tangerines' bag in the cart and there he was, eating one of Tatsuha's cookies.

"Ryui-chan loves cookies!" He beamed, looking like a five-year-old.

"Get out of my cart, you dumbass!"

"AWWW MEANIE!!!"

He burst into tears.

"You should be ashamed, treating a child so badly!" An old woman lectured me and then turned to Sakuma. "Do you want a lollipop, honey? Daddy is not nice to you, is he?"

I gritted my teeth.

"I –am-not-his-father, you old bitch! That guy's ten years older than me!!" I shouted.

I apparently scared the old fart but at least she went away.

_Hey folks! You're listening to Radio 5 and this is Sleepless Beauty, by Nittle Grasper!_

"Hey, this is my song!!" Sakuma screamed, clapping his hands.

His face suddenly became serious again and he got out of the cart.

"I'm gonna look for Tatsuha. Send all my love to Shuichi!" He said, a vicious smile plastered on his face.

Jesus! I hate that man!!!

I was choosing eggs when someone patted me on the back.

"Yuki-sensei! What a coincidence!"

Mizuki. Just my luck!

"I'm glad to meet you here. I tried to call you a hundred times in the past few days. I was under the impression you were avoiding me… Again" She smirked. "Do I have to remind you that _Romance Magazine_'s boss was expecting your short story…two days ago?"

"I know, I know… DAMMIT! CAN'T I BUY TOILET PAPER AND EGGS WITHOUT BUMPING INTO PEOPLE I KNOW? CAN'T I REMAIN INCOGNITO FOR ONCE??!!!" I yelled. A bit loudly.

People around us stopped in their tracks and stared at me.

"Hey, isn't it that famous novelist? I saw him on TV the other day…"

"Yeaaaah, it's him!! YUKIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!"

"Yuki, can I take a picture with you?"

"Oh my god! He's buying peach scented toilet paper!! KAWAIIIIIII!!!"

NO. COMMENT.

It's now 6.15pm and you're not home yet and I still wonder why you made me buy baking soda, ginger and cinnamon but somehow I have a bad feeling... Oh, and I forgot to record _Music Legends_…

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Whether you like this story or not, reviews are always welcome! :)_

_*shacho is the japanese word for "company president"_

* * *


	16. December 9

_**Plot:** When he's alone at home, or when he can't sleep while his little lover is snoring noisily, Yuki Eiri is bored. So he talks to Shuichi... in his own way...! Eiri x shu_

_**Disclaimer:** Nope, still not mine!!_

_**Note**: Just a little chapter that I should have posted yesterday..._

_As usual, thanks again for the reviews: I'm so proud of them I think I will print them out and pin them up on my office's walls at work! LOL._

_Oh, and for having posted the 100th review, Coffe-house-girl wins a virtual hug from Yuki! How nice is that, huh? You lucky little devil! hehe! :-p_

_Please bear in mind that I'm French, hence the English mistakes! ;-)_

*********************************************************

**December 9th.**

**3.31pm**

I now know why you made me buy baking soda, ginger and cinnamon the other day.

"Yuki, let's make Gingerbread men!" has become some kind of weird mantra over the past two days.

If I take a bath, you emerge from water with a diving mask and a snorkel.

_Yuki, let's make Gingerbread men!_

If I get myself a beer from the fridge, your head appears between the cabbage and the tomatoes.

_Yuki, let's make Gingerbread men!_

If I take out the rubbish, you get out of the bag.

_Yuki, let's make Gingerbread men!_

Dunno what's gotten into you but it seriously pisses me off!

I don't even have to look up from the laptop to know you're gonna say it again right now.

_Yuki, let's make Gingerbread men!_

Oh no! The puppy outfit! One of my weak points!! (How you can wag "your" tail is still a mystery to me!!)

"Dammit! Why the hell do you want to make Gingerbread men so badly?!!"

"Dunno… it's just something I've always wanted to do at Christmas… with the one I love… I think it's kinda romantic…"

"Alright, I suppose you'll torture me until I surrender sooo… Just give me ten minutes…"

"Yeaaaaah!!!"

**5.12pm**

Once I had wrapped all the knives in Styrofoam and placed police tape on the oven, I let you enter the kitchen.

Watching you mixing the ingredients in a large bowl was somehow very, very erotic (well, everyone's entitled to their fantasies, right?! No one blamed Patrick Swayze for drooling over Demi Moore while she was making pottery in Ghost!!). That and cinnamon scent, which, for some weird reason, always turns me on.

Needless to say that you pushing away a strand of hair that had fallen over your eyes and ending up with flour and spices on your forehead was too much for me to handle.

I dragged you to the bedroom.

"But Yuki, the Gingerbread men…"

"Shut up you sexy thing! I'm gonna show you another recipe!"

From now on, I think we're gonna make gingerbread men more often…

* * *

_Alright, that chapter was crap (looks like i've got writer's block these days, that sucks!) but thanks for reading anyway! :)_


	17. December 13

_**Plot:** When he's alone at home, or when he can't sleep while his little lover is snoring noisily, Yuki Eiri is bored. So he talks to Shuichi... in his own way...! Eiri x shu_

_**Disclaimer:** Still no Gravitation copyrights under my Christmas tree, but it's not Christmas yet so I don't lose hope! ;-)_

_THANKS AGAIN for your wonderful reviews, there was a time when I thought I didn't care at all about the reviews, because I don't write to get reviews, I just write because well, I love writing. But still, I have to admit they really make me happy :) _

_**Note:** Sorry it took me so long to update! I'm so busy at work these days, it sucks! Anyway, here are two chapters (December 13 & 14) in a row, so let's say we're quit! LOL. _

_Please bear in mind that I'm French, hence the English mistakes! (plus it's 6.23am here, I haven't slept at all this night and I got up in 30 minutes to go to work, so I have no time right now to re-read myself and correct the mistakes I'd spot! hehe!)_

_***********************************************_

**December 13**

**17.01pm**

Just come back from an afternoon in town with the Nittle Grasper.

You're not home yet, but I can already hear you…

_"Are you telling me you went to town with Noriko-san, Seguchi-san and Ryuichi? On a busy Saturday afternoon? When you always refuse to go window-shopping with me, you bastard??!!"_

_"And err… Has Ryuichi bought anything?"_

Yeah, well, it's not like I wanted to go in the first place…

Seguchi called me this morning. Or should I say, Seguchi woke me up this morning. Needless to say I wasn't very attentive. All I wanted was that he left me alone so that I could go back to bed.

I kept on mumbling some "Mmmhmmm" now and then to convince him I was really listening to whatever he was saying but he could as well have told me he had just been fucked by a penguin, I would have said "mmmhmmm" too.

"Oh, I didn't think you would have agreed so easily, Eiri-san… Ok then, we'll pick you up at 2.00pm"

"Wha…??"

And that's how I ended up in town with Tohma, Noriko and the dumbass.

I love Seguchi's notion of walking around incognito. I mean, wearing eccentric hat and fur coat AND sunglasses when the weather is threatening is obviously the best way to go unnoticed. *rolleyes* Fortunately enough, the streets were so busy that no one paid attention and we only had to sign a dozen of autographs. (I must admit I'm actually quite upset. Have I lost popularity??)

Anyway, all those Christmas lights and songs only made me realize once again how much I hated Christmas. And yet I can't help but feel bad about you. With your family currently travelling in Europe, Tohma, Mika and Suguru spending a few days in the Seguchi's family, Tatsuha and my dad not celebrating, and Hiro being with his own family, looks like you'll be stuck with me for Christmas. You said you didn't care and that I was all you needed anyway. But I know how much you love Christmas, and I know I'm not the happiest fellow around and that I'll probably kill the whole mood when all I want is you to be happy. Oh well. I'm really gonna think I've eventually grown a conscience.

Sakuma pressed his nose against a toys shop's window.

"That's so coooool!! Kumagoro and I want them all!"

He turned to Noriko.

"Noriko-chan, when is Christmas?"

She smiled fondly.

"Ryu, you've been asking me the same question every day for more than a month already!"

"Really?" he said, scratching his forehead and tapping his forefinger on his mouth.

"Christmas is on December the 25th, Ryui-chan" Tohma replied, with an amused smile.

"How soon is this?"

"Still twelve days to go"

"Twelve days?"

The rabbit boy started to count on his fingers. Once he reached ten, his eyes filled with tears.

"This is awful! Twelve days is very long!! I don't even have enough fingers to count them all!" he sobbed.

"Ah come on, idiot!" Noriko said, tousling his hair. "Twelve days ain't that long! Have you sent your letter to Santa anyway?"

"Huh? You think I should?"

"Of course! Santa's not a medium! How is he gonna find out what would make you happy if you don't give him any clue, baka!"

"Aaah... right! Thank you Noriko-chan! Come on Kumagoro, let's go home and write to Santa! Goodbye Tohma! Goodbye Yuki!"

He waved at us and ran away. I've always wondered how the damn rabbit could stay on his head when he runs.

"What a jerk!" I mumbled.

Tohma took off his sunglasses and looked at me straight in the eye, his usual polite smile plastered on his face.

"Oh, Eiri-san... Don't be such a killjoy! Being a child at heart isn't such a bad thing. I even think you should give it a try, sometimes!"

No way.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! :)_


	18. December 14

_**Plot:** When he's alone at home, or when he can't sleep while his little lover is snoring noisily, Yuki Eiri is bored. So he talks to Shuichi... in his own way...! Eiri x shu_

_**Disclaimer:** Still no Gravitation copyrights under my Christmas tree, but it's not Christmas yet so I don't lose hope! ;-)_

_THANKS AGAIN for your wonderful reviews, there was a time when I thought I didn't care at all about the reviews, because I don't write to get reviews, I just write because well, I love writing. But still, I have to admit they really make me happy :) _

_**Note:** Sorry it took me so long to update! I'm so busy at work these days, it sucks! Anyway, here are two chapters (December 13 & 14) in a row, so let's say we're quit! LOL. _

_Please bear in mind that I'm French, hence the English mistakes! (plus it's 6.23am here, I haven't slept at all this night and I got up in 30 minutes to go to work, so I have no time right now to re-read myself and correct the mistakes I'd spot! hehe!)_

_************************************************_

**December 14**

It's only 11.45 pm, and for the first time in… too many years, I feel sleepy. REALLY sleepy. Not that kind of tiredness I feel whenever I take a writing marathon. No, it's the one you feel when you've just had a busy but awfully good day, the tiredness that makes you fall asleep with a small smile on your face...

The day had started quite badly though. I was in a middle of a dream when your annoying voice filled the room.

"Yukiiiiiiii!!"

Ouch! My eardrums!

I threw my pillow at you.

"Shut up and die, you chimp! Can't you see I'm sleeping?!!"

"Well, you're not sleeping anymore since you're talking to me…"

"Dammit! You always have a ready reply, don't you?" I yelled.

You grinned at me. Damn brat.

"So why is it you wake me up at 9.00am when I worked until 5.30 in the morning? You'd better have a good reason for..."

You took my hand before I could finish my sentence and led me to the window. A white blanket had covered the landscape. I had forgotten how beautiful snow was. It's such a rare sight in Tokyo.

"Isn't it amazing? Come on, Yuki! Let's go outside!" You beamed.

I pretended to be annoyed.

"No way"

"PLEAAAASE!!! YUKI! YUKI! YUKI! YUKI!!!"

"Shut the hell up! Your voice's annoying!! Alright, just give me thirty minutes and I'll join you"

"Yeaaah!!"

"Hey, where do you think you're going, damn brat?"

"Yuki, I've just told you! I'm going outside!"

"No coat, no gloves, no scarf…?"

"Oh yeah… right…Hey, wait! Do you happen to worry about me, Yuki?!! Kawaiiiii!!"

Of course I do, idiot! If you get a cold, you won't be able to sing and it'll make you feel bad, and I'll feel bad too. (Not to mention I hate playing nurse! Oh wait, to a certain extent, it can actually be quite fun *smirks*)

"Don't jump to silly conclusions, baka! I'm only saying that because if you get a cold, there's a huge chance you infect me and I certainly don't want to be sick!"

Once I had had breakfast and taken a shower, I got out and found you making a snowman.

Although I've never seen anything as gay as those white fur earmuffs (even Seguchi's feather boas can't compete!) –and I won't even mention your matching boots and gloves--, I must admit you looked kinda cute.

"Jesus! I've never seen such a spooky snowman!"

"Yuki! That's not nice! And don't you realize this is supposed to be you? Straw for your blond hair, little stick in the mouth for your cigarette… and it's frowning!"

My mouth dropped open.

"Ah, Yuki, you just don't know a thing about art, that's all! Anyway, I've heard they settled an outdoor ice rink in town. How about we give it a try? That'd be so romantic!!!"

"Drop dead!"

"YUKIIIIII!!"

You annoyed me so much I finally gave in. I'm so weak!

I had never been on an ice rink before and it wasn't hard to tell. I felt as comfortable as an elephant in a Smart (not that I've ever seen an elephant drive, but that's the first comparison that came to my mind)

I felt completely ridiculous. Romantic, my foot!

Within a minute, I had already lost my balance and fell on my ass.

"Oh, Yuki... Look at you, you're so adorable!!" You said fondly, your nose bleeding like hell.

"Shut the hell up or I'll make you eat your ice-skates, you bastard!" I yelled, desperately trying to get back on my feet... blades... whatever!

You kneeled down next to me and kissed me.

"NOT…IN…PUBLIC…YOU…DAMN…BRAT!!!" I managed to say, pushing you away and gasping for air.

"I don't care what they think," you whispered, cupping my face in your hands and kissing me more deeply.

The kiss was so intense and sweet that it made me forget about the people around us. It made me forget that I was sitting on ice and that my ass was so fucking cold. It made me melt completely and I gave up without a fight. It was just the two of us.

"BAKA!" I shouted when you finally let go of me and helped me to stand up.

I just hate losing control of myself like that. And yet it felt so good...

On the way back home, we walked across that park where we first met. I leaned on the fence and lit a cigarette. I took a drag and exhaled a long line of smoke which dispersed in the cold breeze when something hit the back of my head. Something cold. I turned around and a second snowball hit my chest. And there were you, giggling.

"Just wait, you piece of dog shit! You're gonna regret the day you were born!" I yelled, chasing after you.

"Catch me if you can, Yuki!"

Dammit! You're faster than the road runner!! (Does that make me Wil E. Coyote??)

I stopped, panting. I couldn't see where you were hiding. Suddenly, I felt something really cold sliding down my spine. Snow.

Anger boiled inside me. I turned around, ready to insult you but somehow the words wouldn't leave my mouth.

"GOTCHA!" You shouted with a little boy voice.

The snow melting at the bottom of my back made my whole body tremble, but the sparkles in your eyes and the beautiful smile plastered on your face were definitely worth it.

Maybe Tohma was right yesterday… Being a child at heart is not such a bad thing.

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_


	19. December 15

_**Plot:** When he's alone at home, or when he can't sleep while his little lover is snoring noisily, Yuki Eiri is bored. So he talks to Shuichi... in his own way...! Eiri x shu_

_**Disclaimer:** Nope, still not mine! :-(_

_**Note:** Just a little chapter that I had in mind after I wrote the ice rink scene yesterday :)_

_As usual: many thanks for the reviews!_

_Please bear in mind that I'm French, hence the English mistakes!_

_******************************************************_

**December 15**

**9.05am**

When I woke up earlier and dragged myself to the kitchen, you were looking so absorbed by today's newspaper that it really intrigued me. I mean, come on! You reading a newspaper full of complicated words is even a more rare sight than snow in Tokyo! (talking about snow, it hasn't melt yet!)

I stared at you, both amused and touched.

"Morning" I mumbled, yawning and stretching.

You startled.

"Yu…Yuki!! Gee! You scared the hell out of me! Can't you warn when you enter a room?"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, sure, sorry. Next time, I'll send you a postcard telling you _Beware, on December the 15__th__, I'll enter the kitchen at 8.25am_" I smirked. "Anyway, what is it you are reading, brat?"

You jumped out of your chair, holding the paper tightly to your chest.

"Wha…? Huh… oh… nothing! I was about to leave, actually. See you later?" You said, walking to the doorway.

I grabbed you by your collar.

"Give…it…to…me"

"Yuki! What are you talking about?! Let go of me!! I'm gonna be late and K's gonna be mad at me!"

"He can shoot you a hundred times, I don't give a fuck. Now give me that bloody paper!"

You frowned.

"Fine! But you're not going to like it. At all!"

I unfolded the paper and my mouth dropped open. On the front page was a huge picture of us, I sitting on the ice rink, and you (and your white fur earmuffs!!), kneeling between my legs and kissing me deeply. The title read "Christmas Spirit: Japan's favourite lovers making out on the ice rink" and there was a whole article about us under the picture. My mouth twitched.

"Dammit!! I'd told you, you damn brat!! NEVER – IN – PUBLIC!!!"

"Yeah, and I'd told you you wouldn't like it" you replied impudently.

I closed my eyes and rubbed the bridge of my nose.

"We're really out of the closet now, aren't we?"

You rolled your eyes.

"Yuki, we came out of the closet ages ago. All that's left in our closet is old broomsticks and spider webs. I mean, come on! Who in Japan doesn't know we're gay?"

"I'M NOT!!"

"Of course! Who tries to fuck me every day?? And in case you hadn't noticed, I'm a guy!!"

"Really??!! But you've got pink hair and wear mini leather shorts!!" I teased.

"YUKIIII!!"

I couldn't help but laugh. It's so easy to upset you!

Anyway, once you left home, I took the newspaper to my office and took a closer look at the picture. It's got to be the cutest picture I've ever seen. I cut it off cautiously before folding it and placing it in my wallet.

Of course, if you ask me what happened to the front page of the newspaper, I'll tell you it made a nice toilet paper…

* * *

_Thanks for reading! (dammit!! I want a copy of this newspaper! The picture I have in mind is so cute and hot!!! I want it!! LOL)_


	20. December 21

_**Plot:** When he's alone at home, or when he can't sleep while his little lover is snoring noisily, Yuki Eiri is bored. So he talks to Shuichi... in his own way...! Eiri x shu_

_**Disclaimer:** Still three days to go before Gravitation belongs to me mwuahahaha!!! *devilish laugh* (well, everyone can dream, nah? hehe!)_

_**Note: **Nothing particular! Just can't wait for holidays!!! (yup, it has nothing to do with the story, but just thought i'd mention it! lol)_

_**Thank you so much for the reviews, they're like early christmas presents! :-p**_

_Please bear in mind that I'm French, hence the English mistakes! ;-)_

_******************************************************_

**December 21****st**

**5.01pm**

Shit ! I've just had a call from Mizuki. Thought it was you calling. Shouldn't have replied.

"Sensei, don't tell me you had forgotten about that?"

Well, yes I had. I don't even remember when she ever mentioned a two days press conference in Sapporo area. New book launch campaign.

"But Christmas is in three days…"

"Well, you'll be back home on the 23rd. Besides, I thought you didn't give a care to Christmas. You even told me you hated it"

Well, maybe I've changed my mind…

"I suppose I have no choice?"

"I would come and get you even if you'd go into exile on a desert island. I'll come and pick you early tomorrow morning to give you your tickets. The train leaves at 6.55am"

Why does it piss me off that much?

* * *

**5.26pm**

After having hesitated a moment, I finally selected "Brat" in my mobile phone contacts and pressed the "Call" button.

"Yuki, are you ok!!??" You asked in a worried voice before I could even get a chance to speak.

"Why? Do I have to be at death's door to call you?"

"That's not it, but you never call me at work, so I thought something bad had happened"

"Well, you could say that…"

"What is it??!!"

"Mizuki called. I have to leave tomorrow. Sapporo. Two days conference for the release of my new book"

I held the phone about two inches from my ear, ready to hear your desperate screams but none of those came.

"Oh, that's only that… Jeez, Yuki, don't scare the hell out of me like that!"

Huh?? There was a time when you would have cried your heart out for less than that!

"You're not crying?"

"Why would I?"

Gosh! That hurts! What have you done to my pride, you damn brat?!

"I was wondering… maybe… I don't know… you could come with me…"

I can't have said that! What a jerk! My pride is definitely buried!

"Yuki, you perfectly know we're working hard on Bad Luck's last single. We'll sing it on TV on Thursday afternoon! Besides, you only want me to come with you because you're afraid to leave me alone in YOUR flat, aren't you?"

Oh yeah, now that you refused to come with me, I'd rather have you thinking that way rather than thinking I actually really wanted you to come with me because I would miss you too much. Oh dear, what has become of me? Let's blame that bloody Christmas spirit once again!

"Know me by heart, eh, damn brat?" I sneered.

"It's okay! I can cope without you for two days!"

That's actually what freaks me out!

* * *

**5.52pm**

Don't wanna come with me? Fine! But at least, I'll make sure you won't be able to take a step in the flat without thinking of me. That'll teach you!

And NO, I am NOT upset!!!!

* * *

**6.42pm**

Alright, I'm nearly done with the post-it notes. I've stuck them everywhere.

'Do not touch the oven'

'Do not drink the bleach'

'Do not let your _things_ enter the flat (especially that Sakuma guy)'

'Do the washing-up'

'Do not masturbate in front of Nittle Grasper videos. Not-on-MY-sofa!!'

'Do not drink my beers. There are 27 cans of them in the fridge. I will count them when I'm back'

'Do not approach my car'

'Do not let Tatsuha keep you _company'_

'Do not call me except in the case of a true emergency'

'Do not sniff my dirty underpants'

… and so on.

* * *

**11.58pm**

You came back home an hour ago and reacted just as expected…

"Yuki!! I'm home!!"

I didn't reply. Lights went on in the other rooms of the flat, and I waited patiently, my mouth curling into a smile in anticipation.

And I didn't have to wait that long. You burst into my office within a minute.

"YUKI! WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE??!!" You yelled at me, frowning and brandishing some of my notes.

"Is there something wrong?" I teased.

"Of course there is something wrong! What that's supposed to mean??! '_Don't forget to flush the toilet_', '_Do not play with matches_'… Who do you think I am? A five-years old?"

"Is it that bad to worry about you?" I smirked.

"You don't worry about me, you worry about your flat!"

"Very true!" I lied.

"Yukiiii!!"

"Turn around, you damn brat"

"Wha…? Why that?" You snapped.

"I still have a post-it to stick but this time, the message's not for you but for your silly friends"

"No way!"

"TURN-AROUND!"

I stuck that one last post-it note on your bottom.

"Yuki! What on Earth are you doing?!"

You grabbed the note.

"_Do…not…touch…MY…glory…hole_" You read aloud. "YUKIIII! Is that all I am for you, you bastard??!"

You're so cute when you try your best to look angry, using harsh words and all, but that the flush on your cheeks betrays you…

I don't remember exactly how we ended there, but the fact remains that less than five minutes later, we were in bed, naked and panting.

You're much more than a glory hole.

.

.

.

.

.

.

You're the perfect sex toy.

**MY** perfect sex toy.

The Yuki is no lender. This is the least of his faults _(1)._ *smirks*

* * *

_THANKS FOR READING! ;-)_

_(1) This comes from one of French poet Jean de La Fontaine's fable called "The cicada and the ant" : "The ant is no lender. This is the least of her faults". Don't forget our Yuki's a writer, so he's got some literature references AND I am French (this is the biggest of my faults! lol), hence that little quotation ;-)_


	21. December 22

_**Plot: **When he's alone at home, or when he can't sleep while his little lover is snoring noisily, Yuki Eiri is bored. So he talks to Shuichi... in his own way...! Eiri x shu_

**Disclaimer :** To mimic one of the most famous quotes from Life of Brian (one of my favourite movies!) which goes "He's not the Messiah, he's a very naughty boy!", I'll say "He's not Santa Claus, he's a very naughty boy!! Indeed, Gravitation copyrights weren't under my tree... *sobs* (Do I still need to say I do not own Gravitation??) Oh well, Santa's actually not that bad, he brought me a graphic tablet! Thing is I haven't drawn anything in ages, so I'm crap at it now! If Eiri and Suguru saw the drawings I've made of them, they'd probably lodge a complaint against me! Anyway, I swear that I'll practice hard and that one day, I'll manage to draw that gorgeous picture I have in mind of Shuichi kissing Eiri on the ice rink!! Oh, and of Eiri in his Sylvester the cat costume! ( Noonsam!! ;-) )

**Note:** Alright, I'm now a few days late! So that's **TWO chapters** for you today (**December 22 & 23**). I'm still working on December 24 & 25 but dunno when I'll be able to finish them and post them because my husband (who's called Tony, and as I'm called Fanny... well, the "mystery" of my nickname is unravelled, isn't it? Hehe!) and I are off for a week at my mum's. I'll take my laptop, but I just don't know if I'll have time to write. If not, I wish you all a HAPPY NEW YEAR!! All the best to you all! :)

_Please bear in mind I'm French, hence the English mistakes!_ ;-)

Ok, and now I'll shut up and start the chapter!! (I'm not really happy with that one and prefer the following one. Oh, just remember Eiri is off for Sapporo, for release of his new book. Ok ok! I shut up!)

*****************************************************

**December 22****nd**

**6.55am**

The train is leaving.

I love trains. Once it leaves, the landscape unfolds outside the window like a never ending picture and yet you feel like you're suspended in time. You can actually take your time and do things you usually don't have time to do. Read a book, draw, do crosswords... or just rest and let your thoughts wander. You get to see patchwork of lives: a mother waving her son goodbye from the platform, a lovers' reunion, a worried business man... I love watching them. They're an incredible source of inspiration. I love trains.

* * *

**7.10am**

An old woman has just sat in front of me and already glares at me. Apparently, the sound of my fingers typing on the keyboard annoys her. I'm not impressed.

She takes a book out of her bag and I freeze when I recognize one of my books. Dammit, I knew I had fans from teenage spotty girls to fifty something housewives, but I had no idea I was also read by people who already have more than one foot in the grave! She stares at the picture of me on the inside cover and raises an eyebrow.

"Are you…"

"No"

"But you really look like him…"

"Never been told so"

She takes a closer look at the picture and then stares at me again.

"You're right. You really don't look like him at all. Except for the hair. He's a much prettier boy than you"

I glare at her and type even harder on the keys. Old bitch!

"This is his last book. It's not as good as the previous ones. I'd even say it's pretty bad. But at least it passes the time"

I boil with anger. I hate trains.

* * *

**8.38am**

You finally called me! I was starting to think you were dead. I still hold you a grudge for having refused to come with me.

"Hi Airy-fairy-Eiri ! Your amazing lover speaking! »

"Dammit! I told you I hated that nickname!"

"That's precisely why I've called you that way!"

You giggled and it nearly chased my anger away. Nearly I said!

Ok, completely. I smiled despite myself and I thanked whoever that you couldn't see my face at that precise moment. But the old bat in front of me did!

"Anyway, didn't I leave you a note saying not to call me except in the case of a true emergency?"

"Yup. I did find that post-it and this IS a true emergency"

"Is it?" I teased.

"Hmm… I've just found your 'Do Miss Me' note very well hidden behind your pillow, and now I suffer from a huge nosebleed and an overdose of love. Is it serious, doctor?"

Shit! I had been hoping that you would never find that one.

"I'm afraid I'll have to euthanize you"

The old woman gave me a suspicious look.

"Yuki!!"

My smile widened.

"So, have you already set up fire in the flat?"

"No, of course not. I'm just afraid there's a little scratch on your BMW's door…"

"WHAAAAAT??!!!"

"Oh, come on! I was only pulling your leg! Where's your sense of humour, Yuki? Oh, wait, you've never had one!"

"Shut up you damn brat!"

We spoke for about twenty minutes (K actually hang up the phone when he burst into the flat, all I managed to understand was that you were really late and then I heard the sound of bullets, or was it a grenade? Oh well...) and my fears slightly vanished. I mean, you wouldn't call me if you didn't like me anymore, would you??

The old woman makes me come back to reality.

"Girlfriend?"

"None of your business"

"I was just trying to make conversation"

"Then don't waste your time, I'm not in the mood. There's plenty other seats in the train so just go and sit elsewhere, that'll give me a break"

"No, I like this seat"

May she rot in hell!

* * *

**9.15am**

DAMMIT!!! I HATE TRAINS!!!!

Mine has just stopped. Breakdown. They said it wouldn't be fixed before 2 or three hours!!!

The trip's already ten hours long so add two or three hours to that... Shit! I'm gonna miss this tonight's press conference. I've just called Mizuki and she said she'll do her best to postpone everything until Wednesday, which means I'll have to spend one more day in Sapporo.

I had a bad feeling about this trip and now I know I was right.

"Looks like I'll finally have to make conversation because we'll be stuck together for quite a long time" The old fart says.

".........."

Why didn't I take the plane????

* * *

**5.43pm**

Alright, I misjudged her. She's actually not that bad, I'd even say she's got a good sense of humour for someone of her age...

* * *

**6.01pm**

"Dear customers, our train will reach Sapporo station in ten minutes! We apologize for the trouble the breakdown has caused and thank you for your patience. We wish you an excellent evening"

"That's where I get off" I tell the old woman, standing up and taking my bag, a cigarette already dangling from my mouth, waiting to be lit.

"That's you, isn't it?"

"Do you think so?" I smirk.

She grins at me.

"I knew it" She whispers.

I nod and now I'll close the laptop.

* * *

**10.39pm**

I love trains. You often get to talk to people whom you would have never spoken to in other circumstances. They share pieces of their life with you, and you can do the same with them without caring about what they may think of you because you'll probably never meet them again _outside_. You can be yourself. If you're in a bad mood, then you don't have to smile and if your neighbour thinks you're unpleasant, well, who gives a fuck? Trains are like bubbles that travel across the world. As long as you're inside them, it kinda keeps you safe from the "real world". I love trains.

I just don't like them when they take me away from you.

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_ :)


	22. December 23

_**Plot:** When he's alone at home, or when he can't sleep while his little lover is snoring noisily, Yuki Eiri is bored. So he talks to Shuichi... in his own way...! Eiri x shu_

**Disclaimer **: To mimic one of the most famous quotes from Life of Brian (one of my favourite movies!) which goes "He's not the Messiah, he's a very naughty boy!", I'll say "He's not Santa Claus, he's a very naughty boy!! Indeed, Gravitation copyrights weren't under my tree... *sobs* (Do I still need to say I do not own Gravitation??) Oh well, Santa's actually not that bad, he brought me a graphic tablet! Thing is I haven't drawn anything in ages, so I'm crap at it now! If Eiri and Suguru saw the drawings I've made of them, they'd probably lodge a complaint against me! Anyway, I swear that I'll practice hard and that one day, I'll manage to draw that gorgeous picture I have in mind of Shuichi kissing Eiri on the ice rink!! Oh, and of Eiri in his Sylvester the cat costume! ( Noonsam!! ;-) )

**Note:** Alright, I'm now a few days late! So that's **TWO chapters** for you today (**December 22 & 23**). I'm still working on December 24 & 25 but dunno when I'll be able to finish them and post them because my husband (who's called Tony, and as I'm called Fanny... well, the "mystery" of my nickname is unravelled, isn't it? Hehe!) and I are off for a week at my mum's. I'll take my laptop, but I just don't know if I'll have time to write. If not, I wish you all a HAPPY NEW YEAR!! All the best to you all! :)

Just keep in mind for this chapter what happened in a previous chapter, a certain bargain, a certain Tatsuha... Remember? ;-)

_Please bear in mind I'm French, hence the English mistakes!_ ;-)

*****************************************************

**December 23**

**9.22pm**

Today's just been even more boring than I expected. My left hand hurts like hell. No, it's not what you think, you dirty perv! It's just I spent the afternoon signing autographs for hundreds of wild females screaming my name.

"Yukiiiii! I love your books!!!"

My books, my arse! My looks more like!

What actually freaks me out is that I haven't even tried to chat up any of them and bring one (or two?) to my room for a one-night-stand.

One hottie even gave me her phone number on a little piece of paper and I used it to put my discarded Hot Cinnamon chewing-gum into. Dammit, that bitch couldn't even spell my name but she had a pretty arse!

Have I turned that gay??!! Or worse… faithful…

Huh… Phone… "New message from Brat".

Jesus! You must have a radar or something.

"Saw u on the news tonight, u were cute! Love xxx"

_Cute_. Only you can be stupid enough to find me _cute_. Last time I was called that was a long time ago… New-York… It was… Well, it doesn't matter… Really.

Ok, I'll text you back. Consider that as a proof of love because I absolutely hate doing that! I can type very fast on my laptop's keyboard (I can even type blindfolded AND pretend to listen to your yakety-yak at the same time) but I'm useless with mobile phones. It just pisses me off to have to press the "6" key thrice if I want to make an "O" (which is helpful when I want to call you a "moron"). It takes me forever to type a message (and NO, I will NEVER use that awful "sms language"!!) just like the time you texted me to know which pizza I wanted: by the time I had typed _"A Napoletana one with no mushrooms and no anchovies (I don't care if it's actually called a Margherita!) and get the lead out of your ass, I'm hungry!"_, you were already back home with a Napoletana with mushrooms and anchovies. I hate mushrooms, and I hate anchovies.

"You watched the news? I thought that any program other than Teletubbies was too complicated for you"

* * *

**9.51pm**

So I sent you that text and less than one minute later, you were yelling at me on the phone and I couldn't help but smile.

"So, do you miss me?"

Ha ha! Here we go again! That question is second in my FAQ* list (first one being "Do you love me?". Do you really expect me to give you a proper answer one day?)

So I gave you one of my FTL (Frequently Told Lies).

"Hell no! And I bless that train breakdown for allowing me an additional day of peace"

I'd rather have all my teeth pulled out than admit I miss you even the slightest bit.

"Very funny. Oh, I nearly forgot! Tatsuha was here earlier, when I came back home. I guess he's got a spare key. Anyway, do you have any idea why I found him in our bedroom, his nose into my underwear drawer? He really freaked me out… but I think I freaked him out even more!"

"In. Your. Underwear. Drawer?" I repeated blankly.

That bastard!!

"Yup. He actually ran away with a pair of my underpants. Weird, isn't it? Plus he took a pair of my favourite ones, you know, the green ones with little bunnies printed on them?"

"Little. Bunnies…"

Little bunnies, of course, what else? Dammit! I'm gonna kill him!!

"Yuki, are you alright?"

Of course I was! My young brother comes around my place when I'm not there and steals a pair of my lover's underpants to give them to his loony friend and I'd rather not know what this pervert will make of them! Nor do I want to imagine what will be next! This time he'd asked for a French kiss, so what will the bargain be when my silly brother asks the bunny rapist for a blow job or a shag???

"Huh? Yeah… sure… But how is it you let him run away with your underpants??!"

"Oh, well, he nearly ran into me! I only had the time to ask him why he was there, and he just mumbled something about him being mad at you because you apparently forgot his 18th birthday. When was that again?"

"December 21st. Two days ago"

SHIT!! Forgetting Seguchi's birthday is one thing, but forgetting my own bro's? Now I can't kill him anymore…

We chatted a little more, or should I say, you jabbered about Bad Luck Christmas' gig costumes and I pretended to be concerned about K's awful lack of taste. Of course, pale cornflower blue doesn't fit Hiro's complexion and 6 inch platform shoes are ok, but 5.8 inch ones are not, obviously…

And now I'm on my own in that huge but cold hostel room and I wonder how I'll kill the night without you to keep me entertained…

* * *

_Thanks for reading folks! :-)_

_*FAQ : for those of you who wouldn't know, that means "Frequently asked questions"_

_Sorry if there are a lot of mistakes, I've had a sleepless night (as usual...) and I'm sick. I completely lost my voice today. At some point, no sound was coming out of my mouth, not even a whisper! But my husband actually didn't complain about it. I wonder why...... LOL! So it's hard to concentrate! I promise I'll read these chapters again later and will correct the mistakes :)_


	23. December 24

Hey there! Long time no see, eh? I hope Santa spoilt you and I wish you all a **H**iroshi **N**oriko **Y**uki! Alright, a **H**appy **N**ew **Y**ear... Just thought it sounded funnier that way! ;-)

**Plot: **_When he's alone at home, or when he can't sleep while his little lover is snoring noisily, Yuki Eiri is bored. So he talks to Shuichi... in his own way...! Eiri x shu_

**Disclaimer**: _2009's there and nothing's changed: I still don't own Gravitation and that sucks and I still badly want to own Eiri… Oups! Sorry, my thoughts have wandered again… :-D_

**Note**:_ First of all, sorry it took me so long to update and now I'm really late with the chapters' dates! Oh well… You know what it's like… New Year with the family… work… Plus I've been sick for nearly three weeks, flu and all. But most of all, those Christmas and New Eve chapters really get on my nerves! It just doesn't come the way I'd like them to come. So here's the first one of a few very crap chapters (I need to finish the others). Sorry for that, but if I don't post them, I think I'd just get stuck here and abandon the fic so… Anyway, that chapter's more fluffy than funny. Christmas spirit I guess. You may think Eiri's a bit OOC but in fact, he's more like the Yuki you can find in Volume 12 of the manga for example. The one who says he'd kick anyone's ass who would kidnap his boy without his permission, the one who wants to be number one in Shuichi's heart's charts and who can't stand it when his Shu is sad… Yeah, whether we like it or not (and I DO love it!), Eiri may be a cold and mean bastard on the surface, if you scratch a little, you'll realize he's a very sensitive man… Only thing is that he always tries his best to hide this side of him… Hmm… *fangirl's nosebleed* So yeah, again, forgive me for that chapter (and probably for the following ones), at least, you're warned! ;-)_

_**Please bear in mind that I'm French, hence the English mistakes!!**_

* * *

**December 24****th****.**

Mizuki always amazes me. Once again, she sorted everything out. In such a short time. The press conference which should have taken place on Monday was finally held at the end of the afternoon, and she got me a last minute plane ticket to Tokyo so that I wouldn't miss any more time with you.

I texted you to tell you to wait for me for the dessert and you replied _"K! No worry. I'll take care of it! LUV!" _

_No. __Worry. _Sure. Why would I worry? Knowing that you will use MY kitchen and try to COOK. There was indeed nothing to worry about... It just made me even more impatient to come back home...

The flight only took ninety minutes and there was no peculiar old woman sitting next to me. First class flights are kinda boring, actually. They're full of well-groomed business men who seem to have forgotten there is life outside work.

Mizuki even came and picked me up at Narita airport to drive me home while it was already 9.30pm.

"Your boyfriend must be angry, with you leaving him on his own on Christmas Eve just to pick me up and..." I said once we were in her car.

"No, he isn't." She cut me off. "I'm spending the evening at my parents' "

I gave her a suspicious look. She glanced at me and sighed.

"Don't worry. It's okay. He was a real prat"

"Oh"

That's all I've been able to reply. I'm not really good at comforting people. But I felt bad for her anyway.

"Hurry up! Get out of the car, he must be waiting for you impatiently!" She said with a sincere smile when she stopped the car in front of our building.

I gave her a nod full of recognition and went away.

In front of the door, I took a deep breath and then opened it and stepped into the flat. It was good to be back home. Gee, I was only off for three days!

You were sitting on the sofa, watching TV and first thing I noticed was your hair. It wasn't pink anymore, it was black. You turned to face me, a sweet smile on your face. You were wearing a pair of blue jeans and a beige Irish knit sweater and I must admit you looked really cute. Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against your usual eccentric clothes because, well, I reckon I got used to them, but "normal" clothes make you look less "Shindou Shuichi, Bad Luck's singer" and more _You_... More accessible. And that make me feel... more comfortable.

If it wasn't for that fucking pride of me, I guess I would have just hugged you and kissed you, and told you that I hated being away from you, but hey, I'm Yuki Eiri, and I can't fall short of my hard-earned reputation, can I?

"What have you done to your hair?"

Your smile vanished and your eyes filled with tears.

"You don't like it, right?" You asked in a cracked voice.

Dammit! I almost felt pity for you. But I felt like laughing at the same time. Only you can be stupid enough to believe love depends on hair colour. Or genders. One day you'll realize that none of these is important. Only what you have in your heart is. Oh dear! I sound like a lovey-dovey grandpa in his deathbed!!

I knocked you on the head.

"Jesus! You're even more stupid than I thought! I got to know you with pink hair and what could possibly be worse than pink hair for a guy? Nothing could be as gay as that! And anyway, changes can be good sometimes…"

Black ain't that bad actually. I even think it accentuates your eyes.

"Does that mean you like it??" You asked, a smile plastered on your face.

The way you can move so easily from tears to laughter and vice-versa will never fail to amaze me.

"It makes you look kinda cute, I suppose" I said in a casual tone, taking off my coat.

"Oh Yukiiiii!!! Thank you!! I just want to fondle you!!"

"Drop dead!" I yelled, stopping you with a hand. I sniffed the air and frowned "Is it me or is there a smell of burning?"

"Oh nooooo!!" You screamed, panic-stricken and running to the kitchen.

Heavy grey smoke escaped the oven when you opened it.

I came along and gasped when I saw the disastrous state of MY kitchen.

MY. Beloved. IKEA. Kitchen.

My most precious thing after my BMW and just before my laptop. And coffee. And cigarettes.

And no need to whine, you moron! You should actually call yourself lucky that I don't consider you as a thing anymore, that's why you're not in that Top 5.

Yes, my beloved Ikea kitchen. A real mess. If you hadn't been at home at that moment, I would have thought you had been attacked and kidnapped by terrorists. I had to bite my lower lip not to call you names and make you eat the egg shells and lick the flour you had spilled everywhere. Oh, and that UGLY precious childhood mug of yours which had pride of place on the table... I had hid it in the back of the cupboard, behind all the glasses and all, thinking you would never find it again... Anger was boiling inside me, but no, I may be grumpy, but my heart is not made of steel. I just didn't have it to have a go at you. On Christmas Eve. Christmas you had to spend without your family and friends. Christmas you had to spend _with_ _me_. That's already a good enough nemesis, I reckon.

I glanced at the charred corpse of the big gingerbread man. My anger vanished and I couldn't help but laugh. After all, you tried to cook _for me_.

"This is the worst gingerbread man I've ever seen in my life! Poor guy, those are third degree burns, we have to finish him off" I said, throwing it in the garbage. "Besides," I added, taking the _Do not touch_ note I had stuck on the oven, "what about this?" I teased.

You looked down and blushed.

"I'm sorry Yuki... I just wanted... I..."

I cupped your face in my hands and placed a soft kiss on your lips, which only made you blush more.

"It's okay, I think there's Strawberry Cheesecake Haagen Dazs in the freezer"

"Yuki..."

"But," I cut you off, "next time you use my kitchen without permission, you're dead!" I smirked.

I lighted candle jars on the coffee table and brought cups with scoops of ice-cream and strawberry Pockys stuck into them.

"That's so romantic..." You whispered when we were eating them on the sofa.

"What? Eating Haagen Dazs on Christmas Eve?"

"No, the general atmosphere..."

I raised an eyebrow. You can be so easy to please. Sometimes.

Then it was time to unwrap the gifts we had already placed under the (ugly shiny) tree a few days ago.

I made no comment at the Winnie The Pooh gift wrap you had chosen for me but surely, what the fuck is... Ok, ok. No comment, I said.

"What. The. Hell. Is. That?" I mumbled when I caught a glimpse of my gift.

Animal. Crossing. It was almost as shiny as the Christmas tree...

"A Wii game, isn't it obvious?"

"And what exactly do you expect me to do with it?"

"Ah come on, Yuki! I know you still play the Wii when I'm not at home!"

"Bollocks!" I lied.

You were apparently not convinced. Oh well.

"And what's this game about?" I moaned.

"Oh, you have to fish, catch insects, make friends with the animals, buy and sell stuffs…"

"That sounds bloody exciting" I smirked.

"Well, it is! Plus I thought that at least it would give you the feeling to have a semblance of social life…"

I don't know why I didn't kick you out of the flat, you damn brat. Let's blame that bloody Christmas spirit once again...

"Is that... a sectional kennel?" You asked when you unwrapped your gift.

I nodded.

You threw yourself in my arms.

"Yuki! Thank you so much! I love you! You knew I've always wanted a dog! So when do we get it?!"

"Mm… I think there's a little misunderstanding here, brat. This kennel is for you"

"WHA...??!!"

"Well, you're the one wearing puppy outfits, right?"

"YUKI, YOU'RE A BASTARD!!"

Alright, maybe I took things too far. Yet I thought it was rather funny...

"Oh come on! You have no sense of humour!"

You turned on the TV and kept on sulking.

"Hey sulky punk, there's something I want to show you" I said after a while, standing up and making my way to the piano.

That entirely restored 1930s upright piano I bought you for your 20th birthday. I sat on the bench. My heart was pounding like it was on my first school day. Like it was when I kissed a girl for the first time. And my hands were shaking just like they were when I first took you. Fortunately enough, you were too focused on your pain to notice.

"Yu... Yuki... What are you doing?" You asked in a surprised tone.

I wasn't listening. I didn't reply. I only concentrated on the ebony and ivory keys. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and started to play. Bad Luck. In the moonlight. You improvised the lyrics of that song on the Tokyo Bay Music Festival's stage. _For me_. They are as bad as anything you wrote, but I don't mind. They. Are. _For_. _Me_.

When the last note escaped the piano, I let out a breath I hadn't been aware of holding. I was relieved I didn't make any jarring note. I had worked so hard on this. But the glitters I saw in your eyes when I looked up from the piano were definitely worth it.

"Yu... Yu... Yuki... When?... You learn... I mean... I didn't know... piano..."

"I hear something talking but I don't understand such nonsense. I think I've lost my Shuichi's decoder..." I teased, giving you a malicious look.

The glitters in your eyes vanished and you just stared at me. Motionless. Speechless.

Not exactly the reaction I had expected. It irritated me. My pride was hurt. And so was my heart. And what do I do when I'm hurt? I hide behind my "grumpy bastard" mask. But this time, I let out too much of my feelings...

"So what?" I spat. "Is it that bad to want to be part of your art? You once rejected my lyrics and it pissed me off... Didn't I tell you I wanted to be number one in your heart's charts? I thought you'd love me more if I'd try to share your passion... Dammit! Say something, you fucking punk! Those private piano lessons cost me a fortune! I thought that at least you could show a bit of..."

I stopped. You were looking at me straight in the eye and your nose was bleeding like hell.

The uncomfortable lump I had in my throat instantaneously disappeared and I had to suppress a smile.

"Jesus! The wallpaper!!" I yelled, pretending to be annoyed.

Before I could open my mouth again, you had straddled my lap and were kissing me frantically. Damn brat.

"Does that mean you're not mad at me anymore?" I smirked when you let me catch my breath.

I must admit your reply was rather convincing. And now you're sleeping noisily, to make a change. Shouldn't I be the one to fall asleep after sex???

And here I am, smoking my fifth cigarette in a row. That's what usually happens when I am stressed. All that because of that bloody ring I have kept in my pocket and been too much of a coward to give it to you. This sounds so gay! You would think it's like a wedding proposal or something. It's not that, it's... well... just a way to prove you that... err... Dammit, it's just a fucking damn ring! No need to make a mountain out of a molehill!

* * *

_Well, I'd told you it wasn't good! But t__hanks for reading anyway (if some of you actually did read till the end! Lol. I promise I'll do better once I am done with those bloody celebrations chapters!) and best wishes for 2009 again!_ ;-)

_Oh, and I hope I don't need to mention that I don't own the followings: BMW, Ikea, Haagen Dazs__, Pockys, Winnie the Pooh, Wii & Animal Crossing..... hehe!_


	24. December 25

**Plot: **_When he's alone at home, or when he can't sleep while his little lover is snoring noisily, Yuki Eiri is bored. So he talks to Shuichi... in his own way...! Eiri x shu_

**Disclaimer: **_Still don't own anything but my brain. A fat lot of good that does me!! Hehe! _

**Note: **_What can I say?? Another crap fluffy chapter! lol_

_Oh, and of course, thanks again for all the very kind reviews! _

_**Please bear in mind that I'm French, hence the English mistakes! ;**__-)_

* * *

**December 25th**

* * *

**10.01am**

My day has started bad. For some weird reason, my squirrel neighbour didn't want to be my friend, the big fish I had noticed in the river had escaped me, I had been stung by bees and I only had 100 Bells left **_(1)_** AND you awoke much earlier than expected!!!

" Dammit ! You scared the hell out of me ! What do you think you are doing, you damn brat?!!"

"Taking a picture! I mean… You… playing the Wii… Animal Crossing… Priceless… Oh, Yuki!"

You couldn't string two words together and your nose was bleeding like hell, to make a change.

"Give me that mobile phone!" I yelled.

"No way! I'm gonna cherish these pictures! You look almost human on them!"

"Give. Me. That. Bloody. Phone! And stop bleeding like that, you're gonna splash blood onto my wallpaper again!"

"I knew you would love that game! That's so Kawaiiiiii!"

"I don't love it! This is the worst piece of shit I've ever seen in my life!"

Truth is I am already addicted to that fucking game…

"Just don' t be ashamed Yuki!"

I stood up and chased after you. But you locked yourself in the bathroom. Little fool.

"I have to take a bath and get ready, Bad Luck's giving a concert at 3.30pm and we still need a last minute rehearsing…"

Well, at least, I feel relieved you haven't noticed the ring I finally slid on your finger while you were sleeping. What a silly idea!!

* * *

**10.13am.**

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!"

Hmm… Looks like I spoke too soon... Now I can go and live on a desert island somewhere. *sigh*

"AAAAAAAH!!! WHAT THE FUCK!!!"

Oh… Now you've noticed what's engraved inside it. Either that or you slipped in the bathtub and broke your coccyx.

"YUKIIIIIIIIIIIIII!! WHAT'S THAT??!!!"

So that's not your coccyx…

I'd better turn off the laptop before you come along. I wouldn't like you to see my little secret… Enough damage done for today!

* * *

**2.55pm.**

You've left home to go to your bloody concert, so now I can write without being disturbed.

So where was I again? Oh yeah, the ring…

"Yuki, don't get me wrong, that ring is awesome, I totally adore it! That's the best Christmas gift I've ever got!! It's sooooooooo romantic!"

Nosebleed again.

"Watch your nose"

"BUT… WHAT. EXACTLY. IS. THAT??!!" You yelled, pointing at the inside of the ring.

"An engraving?"

"I know what it is, you dumbass! But I want you to explain THIS! "_The brat belongs to me"_! For fuck's sake, you're a romance novelist, Yuki! Couldn't you come out with something more romantic than that??!!"

I shrugged and took a long drag of my cigarette.

"You're never happy, are you?" I said, exhaling the smoke.

"Of course I am happy!! I'm so happy I could die!"

"Well, feel free to do it"

So what? Sarcasm is my shield. I just can't stand being nice. I feel like a complete dumbass when kind words escape my mouth. I had built myself a very solid shell but one day I met you in that bloody park and you just messed up everything. Now I'm as weak as a hermit crab **_(2)_** looking for a new shell. Although I'm not sure I really want a new one…

So many times I feel the words "I love you" boil in my heart and ready to gush out of my mouth, but they just stay stuck in my throat and harsh comments get out instead. I've always thought that if people hated me, then it'd make things easier and I wouldn't be hurt. No one would be.

But you… No matter how hard I try, no matter how rude I am with you, you just stick to me like an old gum I would have stepped on.

"YUKiiiiiiiiiiii!!!"

"Dammit! Stop crying, you're giving me a headache!"

"Yuki, let me see your ring"

THAT, is something I hadn't expected.

"You are naked. In front of the bay-window" I said, trying desperately to change the subject but as soon as I had seen that hot determined look on your face, I knew it was a waste of effort.

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE IF I AM NAKED! GIVE ME THAT BLOODY RING!"

"Well, I do care. If you get a cold, then I'll probably get it too so…"

"YUUUUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!"

At least I tried.

"Alright! Here you are!! Stop screaming like a stuck pig, you fucking nudist!"

I took my ring off my finger and placed it in your palm.

_Don't take a closer look at it. Don't take a closer look at it_… was echoing in my head.

Of course, you did take a closer look at it. Why do you always have to piss me off??!

Your eyes bulged with surprise.

"Yu…Yuki… You've had my name engraved inside your ring…?"

One of the most embarrassing moments of my entire existence. My shell fell into millions of pieces. I might as well have written my testament and jumped through the window. I could feel my cheeks become hot and red and I hated it. Yours turned red too.

"Hey, don't jump to silly conclusions, you fucking punk! It was all a big mistake! I was drunk when I had it done… That's when I decided I'd never get drunk again anymore… People can do such silly things when they…"

You shut me off with a soft finger on my mouth and I gasped. That triumphant smile plastered on your face…

"Yuki… Stop speaking nonsense… You can say all the mean things you want about me… It's useless… Now I know… that you love me…"

I don't know what annoyed me more. Your insolence. The unpleasant impression you were the strong one and I was the weak one. The insecurity feeling that was burning in my chest now that you knew which power you really had on me. Or the fact that I didn't even try to deny what you had just said and let you kiss me, deeply.

Christmas spirit sucks!!!

Or not.

* * *

**3.43pm**

The flat is so silent when you're not at home… The only sound I can hear is the sound of my fingers typing on the keyboard. Maybe I should turn on the TV… Don't think it's because I want to see your bloody concert. I just don't give a fuck. So don't jump to silly conclusions. AGAIN. But there's never anything worth watching on TV on Christmas and if I'm watching TV anyway, I might as well watch your live concert rather than some awful Disney movie. What channel you said it was on again? 5? Let's see…

Ah, there you are… But what the hell is that? Those red glittery tight shorts and top… Dammit, how gay is that??! Mm… Let's just say you know how to show yourself to best advantage… And well… that Santa Claus hat is kinda cute, I guess… Can't say the same about your white fur boots… Yeah, the same you were wearing on that snowy day ten days ago… Anyway, can't you wear more decent clothes on stage?

Jesus! Don't move your ass like that! How do you want me to concentrate on my work you kinky punk?! Not that I'm particularly inspired right now… The only inspiration I've got is... Nah, screw it!

The lyrics and the music would be enough to make me puke but your voice… Your voice would be enough to make me have an orgasm… No!! Forget about that too!! I haven't written that!! Oh dear, what have you done of me, you damn brat? Let's just hope you never find out that I keep a few Bad Luck songs in my mobile phone's music list just so that I can listen to your voice wherever I am, whenever I want…

Alright, I'd better get some work done… I gave Mizuki my word that I'd respect my deadlines for once. Yeah, what a crap promise, I know. But she looked so down in the dumps yesterday that those words escaped my mouth before I even knew it.

Wait a minute! You never told me Sakuma was to sing on stage with you today!!

Does that damned underpants sniffer need to wrap his arm around your shoulder like that??!

Wait until you're back home brat, I'll make sure every square centimetre of your body is covered in hickeys so that everyone remembers to whom you belong.

"Thank you all!! And now here's what you've been all waiting for, our new single, "Swirl"! I dedicate this song to the sweetest man on Earth: I love you Yuki! Merry Christmas!!"

WHAT. THE. FUCK.

I'm gonna book trip to space.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! And yeah, it was a corny chapter, but once again, you'd been warned! ;-) **_

_**(1)** Animal Crossing is a video game in which you have to make friends with your animal neighbours, fish, catch insects, earn Bells (the game currency) to buy furniture for your house…etc._

_**(2)** I like to think of Eiri as a hermit crab: yeah, well, not the most flattering comparison I could come out with, but still… Tough on the outside, soft in the inside… For those who may not know much about hermit crabs, here's a little extract from Wikipedia article: _

"_Most __species__ of hermit crabs have long soft abdomens which are protected from predators by the adaptation of carrying around a salvaged empty __seashell__, into which the whole crab's body can retract. Most frequently hermit crabs utilize the shells of sea __snails__, __marine__gastropod__mollusks__. The tip of the hermit crab's abdomen is adapted to clasp strongly onto the __columella__ of the snail shell. As the hermit crab grows in size, it has to find a larger shell and abandon the previous one._

_This habit of living in a __second hand__ shell is what gave rise to the popular name "hermit crab", which is a reference to the idea of a hermit living alone in a small cave_."


	25. December 26

**Plot: **_When he's alone at home, or when he can't sleep while his little lover is snoring noisily, Yuki Eiri is bored. So he talks to Shuichi... in his own way...! Eiri x shu_

**Disclaimer:** _I've checked this morning again, and nope, I am not Maki Murakami. Therefore, I still do not own Gravitation *sigh*_

**Note:** _Well, sorry for the late update!_ _I am really busy at work these days._ Anyway, here's a little chapter I've just had great fun to write, but hey, it's 3.00am here, so it probably didn't come out the way I expected and it must be full of mistakes. I'll check that later! ;-)

And thank you for all your kind reviews, as usual! 210 reviews is really crazy! I really don't think i deserve them! If I wasn't such a lazy git, I'd even do a little dance! hehe! :-p

Oh, and SaMakoto Rei has even asked me if she could translate it in Spanish. I've just seen she posted the first chapter and it's so weird to see my story in a language I don't understand! lol. Well, thank you for that, Samakoto, it makes me feel special! *blush*

(I hope I don't sound boastful or anything because I can tell you I'm not! I'm just flattered and a bit embarrassed! lol)

_**Please bear in mind that I'm French, hence the English mistakes! ;**__-)_

_********************************************************************************_

**December 26th. **

**11.01am**

I am in a jolly good mood today. Just thought I'd mention it because it happens once every ten years or so.

I wake up pretty early this morning and I smirked when I saw your naked body covered in… proofs of what happened during the night. Hickeys…. Well, didn't I say yesterday that I'd make sure people remember to whom you belong?

I was about to launch another attack but the dried drool at the corner of your mouth AND on your pillow somehow iced me. Yuck! That's disgusting!

Anyway, that wasn't enough to spoil my mood.

I got up and dragged my feet into the kitchen.

Morning ritual.

Coffee, nicotine, and some more coffee.

Oh you tried hard to make me give up that habit but you know by now it's useless. Fuck you and your stupid arguments! "Bad breath", my arse! How can you say that when you're the one who farts in bed and laughs like a hyena whenever it happens? Oh, and let's not mention that dried drool again…

Vision of horror. No more cigarettes in my packet. Usually, that would have been more than enough to make me livid and I would have taken it out on you. (Naughty sex… *smirks*).

But once again, that wasn't enough to spoil my mood.

I put on my long black coat over my pajamas. And shoes. And wool hat.

It was freaking cold outside and I slipped on an icy puddle and nearly fell.

Still, that wasn't enough to spoil my mood.

I entered the nearby shop and placed a Marlboro pack on the counter. And a cinnamon Tic-Tac pack. And a tropical fruit Mentos tube. Dammit, those sweets displays are temptation's heaven! And wallet's enemy.

So I was about to pay for all that when the front page of some tabloid on the magazines display caught my eyes. I frowned and gritted my teeth. Anger started to boil inside me. Paparazzi really piss me off. I fought the urge to tear all the exemplars into pieces.

Today's my "jolly good mood day" and I just couldn't let that bloody picture spoil my mood.

I took the tabloid and added it on the counter. I, Yuki Eiri, famous novelist, was buying a tabloid. How's that? I swear I was blushing even more than the first time I bought a Playboy magazine in New-York, an eternity ago.

When I stepped into the flat, you were sitting on the sofa, eating cereals in front of some stupid anime on TV.

"Hi Honey!" You beamed before staring at me with a puzzled look. "Yu…Yuki… Is that a smile on your face?"

A smirk more like!

I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, am I not allowed to smile?"

"Err… it's just… I'm not sure it's a good sign…" You mumbled.

If I hadn't been in a jolly good mood, I would have knocked you on the head for less than that.

"So… What are you smiling about?" You asked in a very suspicious tone.

"Jesus! You're such a killjoy! Can't I be happy just once in a while? You should be proud that I bought a magazine just because you were on the front page and I thought the pic was really cute. I'm gonna hang it on my study's wall"

Your face lit up.

"REALLY??!!!"

"Yup"

"Oh, Yuki!! You knew I've always dreamt you'd do something like that!!"

"Yeah, that's why I'm going to do it right now. You stay here and I call you once I've hung it"

I made my way to the study, carefully cut out the picture and taped it to the wall.

"Hey, come here brat!" I yelled, still smirking.

The look on your face when you entered the study and caught a glimpse of the picture was absolutely priceless!

"WHAT. THE. FUCK. IS. THAT??!!!!" You screamed.

"Well, I thought you're kinda cute on this" I teased.

"Take it off!!"

"No way! You said you wanted me to hang a picture of you on the wall. That's done, now! Make up your mind, you damn brat!!"

"But…"

"Didn't I tell you yesterday that it was no good to stay naked in front of the bay-window?"

Oh my! I hadn't had so much fun in ages! How do you say that again? "LOL"? "LMAO"? Whatever!!

Nothing can spoil my mood today!!

* * *

**4.46pm.**

I am grumpy.

I am grouchy.

I. AM. IN. A. PISSY. BLACK. MOOD.

And it's all your fault, you fucking punk.

Dammit, I hate you!

You've just ruined my "jolly good mood day"!

"Since you seem in such a good mood Yuki, you probably won't mind knowing that we're spending New Year's Eve at Seguchi-san's and that Riku is coming from the States tomorrow to spend a week at our place? Oh, and do you have any idea where all my underpants have disappeared? Can't be Tatsuha again, can it?"

WHAT. THE. FUCK?!!!

This definitely took me by surprise and it made me swallow an M&M whole. A green one. My favourites! (I fucking don't care they all taste the same! The green ones are the best. Full stop).Thought I would choke to death and come to think of it, maybe I would have liked it better that way!

(By the way, gesticulating like a rabid monkey and yelling "I'M SORRY YUKI!! PLEASE DON'T DIE!!!" wouldn't have saved my life, you useless piece of shit!)

Seguchi's New Year's Eve party. Well, I can pretend to be sick. And contagious. Very contagious. Oh, no, forget about that! That wouldn't even scare him. He would just come along and play nurse with me. And even enjoy it! The simple memory of that time he suggested to administer me a suppository is enough to give me nightmares for the next few months. I think I still prefer the party. Oh my.

Tatsuha. That pervert. If one pair of your underpants earned him a kiss from the rabbit rapist the other day, then I'd rather not try to think about what he got in exchange of an entire drawer of underpants. And if he ever dared to put a hand on that gorgeous dark violet thong of yours, he's a dead man! Oh wait... Makes me think that I still haven't wished him his birthday yet... Maybe I _am_ the dead man. Shit!

And then there's that brat... Surely... How could you do that to me? You know how much I hate kids! They're loud, they're annoying, they're vicious and they've got devilish puppy eyes that make you feel guilty for not sharing your Snickers bar with them. They sound pretty much like you, come to think of it. And this one is... just as bad as any other! And he calling me "Papa" is the sickest thing I've ever heard! I mean, come on! I killed his "papa", for fuck's sake!

But what annoys me most when the mini-brat's around is that you... ahem... neglect me...

And I just HATE not being the centre of your attention!

I said it before, THE. YUKI. IS. NO. LENDER!

* * *

_Thanks for reading! ;-) Oh, and I do not own M&M's, Snickers, Tic-Tac nor Mentos! hehe! _


	26. December 27

**Plot: **_When he's alone at home, or when he can't sleep while his little lover is snoring noisily, Yuki Eiri is bored. So he talks to Shuichi... in his own way...! Eiri x shu_

**Disclaimer: **_Don't even dare to ask!!_

**Note:** _Once again, sorry for the late update! If you want me to update more quickly, what about I give you my boss' number and you ask him to give me a few days off? Hehe!! Anyway, I really don't like how this chapter came out (and it's much longer than usual), but I still love Eiri's bad faith and jealousy! :-p _

_Anyway, I have a few ideas for another chapter with Riku, and a "very small" idea as far as Valentine's day is concerned. But I still have no idea for the New Eve chapter… Shame! If I can't come up with a decent idea quite quickly, would you mind if I just skip that chapter, or would you prefer that I do it, even though it takes me a long time to do it??_

_Oh, and of course, thanks again for your very kind reviews! :-)_

**Chapter's note**_: Parts in italic are said in "real English" (yeah, well, I know the rest of the text is in English too, but you get what I mean, huh? Lol)_

_**Please bear in mind that I'm French, hence the English mistakes**__**! ;**__-)_

_*******************************************************************_

**December 27th**

**7.03pm**

I was playing Animal Crossing… I mean, I was working hard on my last novel when someone knocked at the door. Just when I was about to catch that bloody mole cricket! (1) Err, when I was about to achieve that powerful monologue which wonderfully captured all the angst of the hero and… Goddamnit! Let's just say I was pretty busy and ready to kick the ass of whoever was standing behind the door.

"I hope you have a bloody good excuse to knock at my door!" I snarled while opening the door.

The guy standing behind it was barely older than me and looked even less Japanese than I do. He nervously ran his fingers in his red hair and winkled his freckled nose. He glanced at what looked like a picture in his hand and frowned. He gave me such a suspicious gaze that I nearly expected him to handcuff me or something.

After a few seconds, his features finally relaxed and he held out his hand.

"_Oh, I'm sorry! I'm Paul Stanford, from American Airlines, and you must be Yuki Eiri…"_

An American then, huh?

"_I reckon I am…_" I replied in English, raising an eyebrow and shaking his hand nonchalantly. I usually hate human contact (I suppose I make a few exceptions… hehe!) but I hate it even more when it comes to shake hands with someone I don't even know. You don't know where their hands have been! "_But how the hell did you manage to come here without ringing the entry phone_?"

"_Oh, that… I was looking for your bell-push at the building entrance door when that old lady living on the second floor arrived and let me in. What a lovely old woman! She even gave me instructions to find your flat_!"

Old lady on the second floor… I made a mental note to give a laxative to the old bat's horrible Chihuahua next time it tries to bite my ankle again.

"_Hmm… How can I help you anyway_?" I snapped, losing patience.

"_Oh, yeah… Sorry… Riku, come here, boy_!"

RI-KU.

How could I forget about that!! "Riku is coming from the States tomorrow to spend a week at our place…"

The boy appeared in the doorway, a cheeky smile on his face.

"_Kitazawa Yoshiki hired my services to keep Riku company during the flight and make sure he arrives safely at your place_"

"Nani (2)? _Sorry, Me speak not English! No understand! Bye Bye_!" I said, slamming the door in their faces.

Leaning my back against the door, I let out a long sigh.

"_You must be kidding me! You were speaking English fluently less than a minute ago_!" Stanford yelled from behind the door.

"_Well, maybe I've just forgotten how to speak it! I'm sure there's a huge misunderstanding. There must be another Yuki Eiri around! Try next door_!"

"_See, you can speak English when you want to!_" Stanford smirked.

"Papa!" The kid screamed.

"_I don't know that brat, anyway_!" I lied.

"_But he just called you 'Papa'_!"

Exasperated, I opened the door again.

"_I'm not his papa! I'm the one who…_" Dammit! I was so angry I nearly let out my worst secret, which would have ruined my career. And yours, if that guy had then spoken to the media. "_Never mind. Just take him away and bring him back to where he belongs_"

"_But…_" The redhead whispered incredulously.

Riku… The little fool was staring at me, his cheeky smile still plastered on his face. And the American guy nearly wore the same smile.

"_Alright… I am Yuki Eiri and I know this brat. Or I knew his dad, more like. Now tell me what to do and fuck the hell off_!" I growled.

I signed all his papers and even gave him a tip to get rid of him more quickly.

Then I returned to my laptop and started writing again, and everything went back to normal.

Except for that little brat standing motionless in the doorway, next to a bag nearly as big as him.

I tried my best to ignore him but I could feel his gaze on me and it annoyed me a great deal. As if I didn't have already enough with one brat at home.

"Are you gonna stay like that forever?" I smirked.

No reply. I sighed.

"Do you still understand Japanese?"

Still no reaction.

"Are you hungry?"

He nodded and smiled. Fine, at least, he was alive. I had started thinking he was some wax statue from Madame Tussaud's museum in London. Not that I would have minded!

"Alright, I'll get you something to eat"

I went to the kitchen and took the bread out of its bag to cut a slice out of it. I was so lost in my thoughts that I nearly cut my forefinger off.

"Holy fucking bloody shit!" I cursed.

The little brat came rushing up and took my hand in his tiny one.

"Pain pain, go away! Pain pain go away…"

He kissed the back of my hand and it was more than I could stand.

"What the fuck are you doing, you damned brat?!" I screamed, yanking my hand free.

The puppy eyes again. He reminds me of you, somehow. No matter how harsh I am with him, he sticks to me like glue. I moderated my tone. A little.

"Jesus! I haven't seen you in months, and still, all you're able to say is 'pain pain go away'? Are you retarded or something? "

Still no reply. I sighed again.

"Never mind! Just go and sit on the sofa. I'll be there in a minute"

At least he does what he is told. Unlike you!

I opened the fridge and my hand rested a second on the mustard jar lid before moving to the strawberry jam jar. I am a bastard, but I am a nice bastard.

"Here… I hope you like strawberry jam. If not, then just starve to death, I couldn't care less" I said, placing a tray with two slices of bread and jam and a glass of orange juice on the coffee table.

"Thank you Papa!" He beamed.

I tensed.

"Don't. Call. Me. Papa!" I growled.

For fuck's sake! He never got to know his real dad because of me and yet he calls me "Papa"!

He ate his slices and now he's sipping at his orange juice in a very noisy way. Yuck! Kids really are disgusting.

But apart from that, he doesn't speak a word and it's nearly… annoying. I know I always complain about you being too loud and all, but him… He's so quiet… Too quiet… And I feel drowsy… Dammit…

* * *

**8.31pm**

"Yukiiii! I'm home!!"

Your voice made me wake up with a jolt. I rubbed my eyes and looked up in your direction. Your nose was bleeding like hell.

"What the…?!"

I gasped in horror when I understood what had caused that sudden nosebleed. The kid had also fallen asleep and was cuddling against me. Cuddling. Against. Me!!!!

"Wait a minute! It's not what you…"

"Yuki!! I knew it! I knew you actually loved Riku!! Aw, the two of you are so cute together!"

"Shut the hell up! It's not like…"

"Mamaaaaaaa!!"

The damned kid had awoken too and had literally thrown himself into your arms. I still can't understand why you let him call you "mama", it's just so sick!!

"Hey Honey! Long time no see, eh?"

Am I not the only one you're supposed to call "Honey"? And I telling you to stop giving me such ridiculous nicknames doesn't actually mean that I don't like it, it's just… well! Never mind!

"Gee! You've grown a lot, haven't you? You're nearly as tall as me!"

Why do you always have to exaggerate?

"I saw you on TV at Christmas! Bad Luck's new song rocks!" The kid exclaimed.

"You mean the brat is actually able to speak? And there was me thinking he was dumb, in every meaning of the word!"

You rolled your eyes at me. And I rolled mine at you. Why is it the little brat hasn't spoken a word to me?!

And now you're giving him a bath. As if he wasn't able to wash himself! I mean, how old is he? Seven? Eight?

You've come back home less than thirty minutes ago and you're already neglecting me. Damn that bloody kid!

* * *

**11.12pm**

"Make him stop crying or I'll just throw him through the window!"

"Yuki! Don't say such horrible things! Look, you make him cry even more! Don't worry honey, Yuki's just an idiot! He didn't mean what he said!"

"Of course I meant every single word I said! And who are you calling an idiot??! You'd better mind your language you fucking punk or I'll throw you through the window with him!"

"Yuki, stop being so grumpy! Can't you see he's scared to sleep on his own on the sofa? That's why he's crying."

"I can see where this is going… NO. WAY! Don't waste your saliva!"

"But Yuki… just for one week!"

"Oh yeah, I've heard that before, and two years later, you're still here, you damn brat!"

"Yuki, pleaaaaaase!"

I'm so weak. I can never resist your puppy eyes. And you know that, you little prick.

I sighed.

"Just for one week, alright?"

"YEEEES!! Yuki I love…"

I knocked your head onto the floor.

"JUST. ONE. WEEK."

Fuck whoever said history repeats itself!

Anyway, that's how I ended up with two brats in MY bed. One in a pair of Spiderman pajamas, the other in a pair of Noddy ones. UGLY. What have I done to deserve that?

Worst thing is that you're the one wearing the Noddy ones…

I'll make you regret that every single day of your life!

And the snotty kid snores even more than you, can you believe that?!! I didn't even know children snored!

I'm fighting the urge to kick you both out of the room and put an end to your horrible concerto. To be honest, I already tried to do that twice in the last ten minutes, but I just can't… Despite the snoring, you look like two cute angels sleeping…

Anyway, don't think that just because Mini-Brat sleeps in our bed means that I'll wear a chastity belt for an entire week. Fuck it! I'll find some other ways, don't worry! *smirks*

* * *

_(1) For those who don't know, Animal Crossing is a video game (and is the Wii game Shuichi gave Eiri for Christmas!) in which you have to make friends with your neighbours, grow vegetables, fish… and catch insects! Hence the mole cricket! ;-)_

_(2) "Nani" is a Japanese question word. In this context, it just means "what?". I used the Japanese word to emphasize the difference between the two languages Eiri is using in that sentence._

_**Thanks for reading! And sorry if this chapter sucks! :-p**_


	27. December 28

**Plot: **_When he's alone at home, or when he can't sleep while his little lover is snoring noisily, Yuki Eiri is bored. So he talks to Shuichi... in his own way...! Eiri x shu_

**Disclaimer: **_Still don't own Gravitation *sigh* But I finally received my Murakami signed copy of "Help!" last week! I'd be unable to imitate her signature though! Hehe! _

**Note:** _I know, it took me ages to update, but I'm still utterly busy these days, at work and at home, and I can hardly find time to write… Anyway, here's a quite long chapter about Yuki forced to "babysit" Riku. It sounded really cute (though not that funny, just cute) in my head but once again, I'm not very happy with the result. Plus it must be full of mistakes coz I'm too lazy to re-read the text and correct them. Oh well! I still think Riku's adorable! (and so is Eiri, in his own special way!) :-p _

_Thanks again for your very kind reviews, they never fail to warm my heart! _

_**Please bear in mind that I'm French, hence the English mistakes! ;**__-)_

* * *

**December the 28****th**

When I woke up this morning, I felt really cold. That's actually what awoke me so early. Anger boiled inside me when I realized what had made me feel so cold: Mini-Brat was hogging the blankets. I had forgotten that the damn kid had been sleeping between us. I was about to call him every name under the sun when I heard the sound of running water coming from the bathroom and another idea crossed my mind.

I got out of bed very carefully, made sure the kid still was fast asleep and walked on tiptoe to the bathroom. You were singing under the shower. I stepped into the bathtub and wrapped my arms around your waist, kissing you on the neck. You winced and lost your balance but I caught you before you fell.

"Yukiiiii! Do you want me to die of a heart attack, you dumbass?!" you yelled at me.

"Die? Oh no… Not yet… I have some other plans right now… "I whispered in your ear, a sly smile plastered on my face.

"Yuki, you…"

You let out a moan of pleasure when I wrapped my hand around your cock and squeezed.

"What were you saying, honey?" I smirked, tightening my grasp.

"Nothing… it's… hmm…"

"MORNING!"

I gasped in horror when I got a glimpse of the kid waving at us.

"WHAT THE…"

I released your member and tried to wrap myself in the bathtub curtain.

"CAN'T YOU KNOCK AT THE DOOR, YOU FUCKING DUMBASS?!!"

"Don't yell at him Yuki, he just wanted to say hello…" You said, but the faint flush on your cheeks betrayed your true feeling.

A bullet whistled past my ear.

"You two really are disgusting perverts! Making out in front of a child! You could be sent to jail for less than that, you know?"

The American loony.

"K, no, wait, it's not what you think, it's…" You babbled.

"I don't want to know, but you've got five minutes to get ready, no more!"

"OUT. OF. MY. BATHROOM! ALL OF YOU!" I screamed.

"Got up on the wrong side of bed?" K smirked.

"I'm just fed up with you barging into MY flat every time Shuichi is late!"

K smiled slyly.

"That's part of my job. Your dear brother-in-law pays me a fortune for that"

"FUCK. OFF!"

Once everyone had left, I put on a bathrobe and made my way to the bedroom where you were getting dressed.

"I'm sorry about K, darling. But you know how he's like, huh?"

I grumbled.

"I shouldn't come back home too late this evening. Anyway, if there's any problem with Riku, just give me a call, alright?"

It took me a few seconds to register what you had just said and decode it.

"Wait a minute! Are you telling me this thing is gonna stay here with me all day?!!"

You gave me an embarrassed smile and hugged the wall, taking a few steps towards the door, ready to run away.

"Go to hell! I'd rather French kiss a lama!"

"Yuki, I can't bring him with me!"

"Your problem, not mine!"

"Three minutes!" K yelled from the living-room.

The puppy eyes. The disarming puppy eyes. Dammit, I hate you!

"Alright!" I surrendered.

"Aaaah, Yuki, thank yoooooou!!"

"But I'm going to work, and if he comes anywhere near my study, I'll skin him alive!" I snarled.

"Oh, come on! You can't decently keep a child locked inside when the weather's that sunny…"

"Drop dead! He fucked up my morning fuck!"

You glared at me.

"Oh well, at least let him play Animal Crossing then"

"No way! He'd spend all my hard-earned Bells!" (1)

You gave me an amused look. Shit, now I can't pretend anymore that I've never played that bloody game…

* * *

I was staring at the laptop screen, smoking my sixth cigarette of the morning when a piece of paper slipped under the door caught my attention. A drawing. Three characters. And hearts everywhere. And a caption. "Mama, Papa & Me". I couldn't believe he had used fluo yellow for my hair, but still, I couldn't suppress a smile. Maybe he isn't as bad as I try to convince myself he is, after all.

I stared at the picture and I wondered what Kitazawa-sensei would have thought if he'd been able to see that. His own son, the son he never got to know because of me, calling me "Papa". This is so weird.

_Forgive me sensei_.

I opened the bottom drawer of my desk and placed the drawing inside it. That's where I keep all the fluffy love letters you wrote me, the ones that I'm supposed to have thrown away without even having read them, and the crappy lyrics, and even all the little post-it notes you stick everywhere…

"Papa". Seriously, what's that? Such irony! Is the boy my nemesis? Has he been sent to me as a reminder of the biggest mistake of my life? As if I could ever forget about it.

_Forgive me sensei. _

I tried to chase the thought away and to concentrate on my work again. Five lines in two hours. Great! I sighed and made my way to the living-room. The Mini-brat was lying on his stomach, reading some magazine.

"Hey you! Fancy a picnic?" I asked.

A big smile crossed his face.

I rolled my eyes.

"Fine. Go and put on warmer clothes. The weather's sunny but it's cold outside. I'm gonna make us sandwiches"

* * *

And that's how I ended up with him in Shinjuku Gyoen (2).The place is very pleasant at this time of the year because there are less visitors than during the summer season and it is much quieter. I blew on my hands to warm them up and put them in my pockets.

"Are you cold?" I asked the boy.

The Mini-brat shook his head and chased after a crow which was desperately trying to find something to eat on the cold and frosty ground.

We sat on a bench facing a pond and I gave him his sandwich.

It occurred to me that I had to make things clear about what he had witnessed earlier, but how could I explain that?

"You know, what you've seen this morning… in the bathroom… Shuichi and I…"

He cut me off.

"It's okay, I don't mind! You were showing Mama that you loved him very much, right?"

My eyes widened but before I knew it, the corner of my mouth had curled into a smile. The way children explain everything with such simplicity always amazes me. You've kept that childish naivety and even though I often complain about it, that's what initially attracted me to you. That and your blind stubbornness. And the crap lyrics. Of course. (I won't mention those beautiful expressive eyes and that sexy smile of yours, you'd get big headed)

I ruffled the kid's hair.

"Clever little brat!"

He smiled back at me and ran to the pond, throwing a piece of his sandwich to the ducks.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing you damn brat?! I went to a lot of trouble to make you that sandwich and you're giving it to Donald's friends?!"

The insolent child turned around and stuck out his tongue at me.

I was about to yell at him when my phone vibrated in my pocket.

_Sex bomb, sex bomb, you're my sex bomb! And baby you can turn me on…_

"Dammit! Who gave you the right to change my ringtone?! AGAIN!" I snapped at you when I picked up the phone.

You giggled.

"I knew you'd love it! Anyway, how are you Honey? Do you think you will survive?"

"The question would rather be: do you think you will survive when I beat the shit out of you tonight, you fucking punk?!"

"Ah come on, I'm sure it's not that bad!"

"Above all since I nailed him onto the floor and sellotaped his mouth…"

"Yukiiii!! Oh, I gotta go… I hear K come and I'm supposed to be rehearsing… Love you!"

Damn brat.

I stood up and called the ducks' good Samaritan.

"Hey brat! Say Quack Quack to your little friends and get your ass over here!"

* * *

The kid and I were walking quietly when he suddenly broke the silence.

"What was he like?"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Who the hell are you talking about?"

"My real dad"

My heart froze. I suppose I had expected such a question and I owed him an answer. That was the least I could do. But I wasn't prepared. Not yet.

"Hey look, there's a carousel! I'll get you a ticket!"

Yes, I am a coward. So what?

"How old is your son? Children under the age of eight must be accompanied by an adult"

"He's not my… Never mind. Yeah, well, he's more than eight so no worries!"

"I'm seven years and eight months so I have to be accompanied"

The carousel keeper glared at me reproachfully and I looked daggers at the Mini-brat.

"Out of the mouth of babes…" The man smirked.

"Fine, give me two tickets then" I sighed.

Jesus! I hate carousels! Those wooden horses were particularly scary, the Strauss waltzes got on my nerves, and the whole thing made me want to puke.

But well, at least, the kid was happy.

Once we had left the carousel, I bought him some cotton candy.

"You look like him" I said softly. "Same smile… same facial expressions…"

The mini-brat gave me a huge grin but surprisingly, he didn't ask me any more questions and I was grateful for that. He's really not that bad. I returned the smile and stole a handful of cotton candy from him. He chased after me but I shoved the pink "cloud" into my mouth before he could get it back.

* * *

**_Later in the evening…_**

"Yukiiiii! I'm home!"

I tried my best to look pissed off. I pushed my glasses up the bridge of my nose and gave you a black look. You swallowed hard and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"I reckon I don't need to ask you if you've had a nice day, huh?"

I glared at you even more.

"Hmm… Where's Riku?"

"Sleeping" I muttered. "That's all kids can do anyway. Eat, sleep, shit"

You laughed but I looked daggers at you so you shut up and turned the TV on.

Some ridiculous celebrity gossip show. I rolled my eyes.

"Do you bear a grudge against me?" You asked in such a miserable tone that I had to fight the urge to kiss you.

I ignored you and kept on typing nonsense on my laptop.

"_After Brad and Angelina, have Japan's most famous lovers adopted too?"_

"Yu…Yuki…"

"Hm…"

I glanced at you and the dumb look on your face was enough to scare the hell out of me. I looked up and gasped in horror. There, on my brand new Hitachi 50" Ultravision TV was a huge picture of me on the wooden horse, looking as bored as hell, a cigarette dangling from my lips and the Mini-brat grinning next to me.

"_Yuki Eiri, the famous novelist, was spotted today in company with a gorgeous little boy…"_

"Yuki?"

"Hm…" I grumbled, pretending to be very busy with work.

From the corner of my eye, I saw you staring at me in total disbelief.

"You took Riku to Shinjuku Gyoen today?" You asked slowly.

I swallowed hard.

"Mamaaaaaaaa!!"

The kid barged into the room and threw himself into your arms.

"Hey Honey! Thought you were sleeping! How are you?"

"I'm fine! I had a fantastic day today! Papa took me to the park, and we had a picnic, and I fed the ducks, and then we rode a merry-go-round, and he bought me cotton candy, oh, and there was that mime artist, he looked like a real statue! But then I was tired so Papa took me back home and he cooked me Teriyaki chicken for dinner!"

Dammit! I hate the brat! I'd told him not to tell anyone! And I'm NOT his papa, for fuck's sake! I gritted my teeth.

"My, my… Sounds like the two of you did have great fun…" You said, glancing at me with a malicious gleam.

I looked away and sipped at my whisky.

"Yeah, it was great! And you were right, Papa is a grumpy moron but he's really cool!"

I spat out my whisky. WHAT. THE. FUCK??!!

Before I could say anything, the Mini-brat had kissed me on the cheek.

"I'm going back to bed. Thanks again for everything, Papa!"

Anger was boiling inside me.

"Don't. Call. Me…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know!" He smirked. "Good night…………. Papa!"

He ran away and I fought the urge to chase after him and beat the shit out of him. What an insolent child! And how did he dare to humiliate me like that? In front of you! After all I've done for him!

"So what? Are you gonna stare at me like that forever, you damn brat?" I snapped at you.

"Eiri…" You said in a very soft voice, cupping my chin in your hands, "Do you know I love you more and more everyday of this life?"

You kissed me sweetly and then maliciously whispered into my ear "Where were we this morning?" and I thought that maybe the humiliation was worth it, after all… I even forgot about the cotton candy the Mini-brat had stuck in my hair…

* * *

(1) Bells are the currency in Animal crossing video game.

(2) Shinjuku Gyoen is a large park with an eminent garden in Shinjuku and Shibiya, in Tokyo. I don't know if there's a carousel there, though! :-p

* * *

_Thanks for reading and sorry if it turned out that fluffy! I just couldn't help it! ;-)_


	28. December 29

**Plot: **_When he's alone at home, or when he can't sleep while his little lover is snoring noisily, Yuki Eiri is bored. So he talks to Shuichi... in his own way...! Eiri x shu_

**Disclaimer: **_For the 28__th__ time in that story, Gravitation is NOT mine! Though I wouldn't mind making Eiri my personal slave, mwuahaha! :-D_

**Note:** _Ok, so no, I'm not dead, sorry to disappoint you! Hehe! I've just been busy like hell, as usual! I really wouldn't turn up my nose at some holidays. A week off in a year truly ain't enough. Alright, alright, I stop complaining!! Lol. Anyway, you're warned: this chapter is really crap, but hey, I haven't written anything in nearly two months and I'm rusty! _

_I also wanted to apologize to Oh-you-pretty-things, S-ryo, Lalafantasy, & Noonsam coz I haven't been in touch much lately (should fix that soon!) and to thank Rei who still translates this fic in Spanish on this site and on amor-yaoi dot com (thanks to all the reviewers there by the way!) and thank all of you who left sweet reviews or who sent me mails to encourage me to write more (you know who you are!), I haven't been able to reply to all of you due to lack of time, but that was much appreciated! :)_

_Aww, now I really feel guilty because once again, this chapter is crap and I should have done better, sorry!_

_One last thing: __**HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY SHUICHI!!!!**__ (for those who wouldn't know, Shu-chan's birthday was on April the 16__th__, hehe!!)_

_**Please bear in mind that I'm French, hence the English mistakes!**__** ;**__-)_

_************************************************************_

**December the 29****th**

This was supposed to be a nice afternoon. I had agreed to babysit Mini-brat while you were at work under some conditions, you had fulfilled these conditions (no, it wasn't blackmail you damn brat, it was an arrangement!!) and so I was in a pretty good mood... *smirk*

I sat comfortably on the sofa, put my legs on the coffee table, placed the computer on my lap and began to type.

"What's that?"

I looked up and saw the kid pointing out a small object on the TV console.

"It's Elliott the parrot. Its colour changes depending on weather" I recited absently. _(1)_

"Yuck! That's really ugly!"

"No one asked your opinion, you stupid kid!"

He made a move to grab Elliott. My heart froze.

"Touch it and I'll make you swallow a whole tube of wasabi!" _(2)_

"I love wasabi!" The kid replied, a malicious smile on his face. "But if you let me play Animal Crossing, I promise I won't hurt Elliott!"

Now THAT's what I call "blackmail"! But that wasn't enough to ruin my good mood so I told him it was okay. What a mistake!

"I find it cute that you customized the character to make it look like Mama"

I nearly choked on my coffee.

"And what makes you think so?" I asked, as innocently as possible.

"Well, he's got pink hair, purple eyes and his name is Brat"

Unmasked. Shit.

"Whatever! I wanted to make it look like that pink-haired girl from the anime with the pervert blond ninja"

The boy shook his head in an arrogant way.

"Her name is Sakura and the anime is called Naruto AND you told me yesterday that you hated animes, so why would you make your character look like Sakura?"

Good question.

"Well, she's kinda hot..."

What a load of crap!

"Bollocks! Your character can't be Sakura! She's a girl and THIS," he paused, pointing at the little character on the screen, "is a boy, dammit!"

Oh my! If the boy begins to swear as much as I do, where is the world going??!

"Well, those things happen... Never heard of sex-change surgery? Quite surprising for someone whose aunt used to be a man!" I smirked.

Jesus! I'm really awful... sometimes!

He crossed his arms and frowned.

"That was pretty lame!"

Well, still... he didn't need to point it out, did he?

"Fuck off! Shuichi's got black hair and black eyes anyway!"

Yeah, bad faith, I know. So what?

Mini-brat rolled his eyes at me. Does he never give up?

"Shuichi's hair still was pink a few days ago, and he still wears his purple lenses now and then... Ah come on, there's nothing wrong with that, I was just saying it was cute, that's all... Don't you think it's high time you accept your feelings once and for all?"

My mouth dropped open. I wanted to yell at him, I mean, who the hell does he think he is?! No one tells me what I ought to do or not to do. Not Seguchi, not Mika, not even you (or at least, that's what I try to convince myself!), and certainly not a seven-year-old brat! Let alone Kitazawa's son!

But for some weird reason (the weird reason could be that he was actually right, but of course, I'd never admit it!), his remark just left me speechless and all I could do was grit my teeth, swallow my pride and pretend I hadn't heard anything.

I tried to concentrate on my work again but to no avail.

"_Why do the neighbours send stuffs by mail when they live __just __a few ste__ps away?"_

"_And how can they send furniture by mail anyway?"_

"_Have you ever caught a shark?" (3)_

"Dammit, shut the hell up you fucking brat or I swear I'll make you eat the remote!!"

He blinked in astonishment and a wave of guilt swept over me. I silently blamed myself for having been that rude to him. He's only a kid, after all. I opened my mouth to mumble some excuses (and God knows how much I hate to apologize!!) but he beat me to it.

"If you make me eat the wiimote _(4)_, then you won't be able to play Animal Crossing anymore, that'd be a pity"

Jesus! The scruffy little urchin always has a ready reply! He's nearly as bad as you!

I sighed.

"For fuck's sake, can't you do something less noisy??!"

To my great surprise, he looked up at me and nodded.

"No prob!"

He turned off the TV and rummaged through his rucksack, taking a book out of it. He leaned on his stomach, opened the book (which he had nearly finished apparently) and started to read. I let out a sigh of relief. I would have never thought it would be that easy to make him shut up!

After an hour or so, he closed his book.

"I'm done!! It was pretty good, but not as good as your other ones"

I raised an eyebrow.

"I beg your pardon?"

"_Autumn leaves_. Your last book" He said, waving the book at me.

"Are you kidding me?! Do you really think I'm going to swallow that nonsense??"

"No, I really think this one is not as good as the previous ones. Anyway, you should definitely write a happy end, for once. After years of dark love stories, everyone was expecting a happy end for this one, now that your stormy relationship with Shuichi has reached cloudless skies and that you can finally taste a bit of happiness in your life..."

Anger boiled inside me.

"I wasn't talking about that, you fucking brat! I was talking about the fact you've read my books when you still suck your thumb!"

I stood up, took my laptop under my arm and made my way to my office. He followed me.

"Yes, I've read all your books, you're my favourite author..."

"Enough! And don't even try to enter!" I shouted, slamming the office door behind me.

I was still brooding there when your head appeared in the crack of the door.

"Can't you read, you damn brat?! Oh, no, of course you can't, you illiterate punk!"

You rolled your eyes at me. You stopped fearing the "Go through that door and you're dead" sign a long time ago. *sigh*

"Hey, Honey," you said, waving the smoke away and absently stubbing out my sixteenth cigarette of the afternoon in the ashtray. I snorted but you ignored me. "Riku told me you've spent the whole afternoon locked in here. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine, thank you very much, now piss off!"

You giggled.

"What's so funny about it?" I snarled.

You shook your head and smiled.

"Nothing, that was really convincing! Hmm... Let me guess..." You paused. "Is it because you've noticed I've emptied your bottle of Dior's Fahrenheit 32?"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Wait! I can explain that! It was for the Christmas gig... You know, those synthetic fur winter boots you hate? Well, they smelled as if there was a dead rat inside and I was already late and..." you faltered.

"Stop, I've heard enough!" I cut you off, rolling my eyes.

An entire expensive perfume bottle for stinky feet... Jesus...

"Sorry Yuki... I'll buy you another bottle, I cross my heart! But..." You mumbled, a sheepish look on your face, "if it's not the perfume bottle, then it means you've noticed I've burnt the carpet under the Christmas tree... but it's not my fault, I stumbled over my pile of Nittle Grasper albums so I spilled my tea on the tree's fairy lights, there was a huge spark and the carpet caught on fire but I managed to extinguish it, and fortunately enough, my lovely mug was intact..."

You tell me you nearly set fire to the flat, and yet all that matters to you is that your ugly childhood mug is intact??!

I glared at you.

"No, it has nothing to do with the carpet but it's an interesting fact... We'll discuss this later, but don't think you're out of the woods, you damn brat!"

You gave me an embarrassed smile.

"So what is it, then?"

I sighed.

"Apparently, the kid's read all my books"

Your eyes widened and you let out a sigh of relief. Come to think of it, I reckon it's a pretty bad sign and I'd rather not think about what other foolish things you must have done...

"Is that all?? Well, you should be flattered!" You exclaimed.

"But he's not even eight!! Shouldn't he borrow your mangas instead?"

"Hey! What's wrong with mangas?! Anyway, Riku isn't exactly a _normal_ child..."

"What do you mean, _not normal_?"

"Oh... Did I forget to mention he was a highly gifted child? Yoshiki told me he went to a special school. He speaks both English and Japanese fluently but he's also learning French and Spanish and apparently, he loves reading. He can spend entire days reading alone in his room and he would even forget to eat if Yoshiki didn't pay attention"

Just my luck! What could I expect from Kitazawa's son anyway? I pulled another cigarette out of the packet and intended to light it, but once again, you took it away from me.

"Hey! Vade Retro, Seguchi!"

You shrugged.

"Anyway, you haven't sulked the whole afternoon just because Riku read your books, have you?"

"I am NOT sulking"

Yeah, well, call me stubborn if you want!

"Ah, come on Yuki!" You said, sitting on my lap and cupping my chin in your hand, forcing me to look at you in the eye. "I know that face perfectly well, you sulky boy!"

"Bollocks!" I spat, trying to look away but you forced me to look at you again.

"Eiri..." You whispered. "You know you can't lie to me..."

When did you become so confident, you damn brat?!

"Fine! He lectured me about my writing and I HATE that!!"

"Aww... Yuki... It's not that bad, is it?" You said, standing up and hugging me.

Not that bad? Of course, someone who doesn't mind showing himself in a banana, a battery or a dog costume knows nothing about pride!

I felt something tugging at my sleeve. Mini-brat holding out my last book. The one he'd just finished reading a few hours ago. The one that needed a happy end... I gritted my teeth.

"Would you mind signing my copy? Please... Papa..."

The two of you both looked at me with puppy eyes.

Dammit, I'm so weak!!

* * *

(1) If you have forgotten about Elliott the Parrot, go and read Chapter 10 again ;-)

(2) Wasabi is "a very pungent green Japanese condiment made from the root of the herb _Eutrema __wasabi__**" **_(source: the Free dictionary online). It is very strong! I can't even eat the tiniest bit of it without blinking! And yet my husband, whose grandmother was Japanese, loves it and spreads that "mustard" on bread as if it was jam or peanut butter!!

(3) Those sentences refer to Animal Crossing video game.

(4) The Wiimote is the Wii remote

Oh, and do I need to point out that I don't own Nintendo, Naruto or Dior??

* * *

_Thanks for reading, even though that was crap! :-p_


	29. December 30

**Plot: **_When he's alone at home, or when he can't sleep while his little lover is snoring noisily, Yuki Eiri is bored. So he talks to Shuichi... in his own way...! Eiri x shu_

**Disclaimer: **_Eiri's still not mine!_

**Note:** _And I'm still not dead! Yeah, well, it's really been a long time and I do apologize for that, but a promotion at work and some events in my personal life kept me really (and I mean it!) busy lately… Anyway, about this chapter… Well, this isn't a really interesting chapter, but that's all I've been able to come up with! :-s_

Thanks once again for your reviews, I really appreciate each one of them and they always encourage me to write more, at least, until everyone gets bored!!! lol

_**Please bear in mind that I'm French, hence the English mistakes!**__** ;**__-)_

*************************************************************

**December**** 30rd **

The day started very well.

"Yuki, I'm taking Riku with me today. He wants to see where I work"

"Oh no, please, don't do that!! It'll break my heart not to have him around!!"

You rolled your eyes at me.

"Yeah, sure… Very convincing!"

I grinned.

"Be a good boy" You said, before kissing me and leaving.

Still can't believe you're the one saying that! Who called the police by mistake? Who burnt the wall-to-wall carpet? Who inundated the bathroom? Tell me, huh?!

Anyway, I was savouring the silence when I got this message in the early afternoon.

_Need to talk to you, please meet me at the Dubliner's in Shinjuku at 5.30pm. Hiroshi._

My blood froze in my veins. Your long-haired friend and I hardly ever speak to each other and the rare encounters I had had with him a long time ago weren't good memories at all.

I re-read the text message. It didn't sound good at all. Why did he want to talk to me?

I couldn't help but think about that Aizawa's episode and how you had managed to hide your pain from me, you little fool. Even though you're much stronger than people think you are, I swear I could kill anyone who would dare to hurt you again.

I spent the whole afternoon smoking one cigarette after another and worrying about what could have happened to you. I needed to hear your voice but I fought the urge to call you. You often make a mountain out of a mole hill, but when something really serious happens to you, you just hide it from me as if you wanted to protect me. But who will protect _you_ if you never tell anything!?

At 5.00pm, I left home and headed for Shinjuku. I got out of the car and started walking up at a brisk pace. I never knew it was so cold outside today. I buttoned up my duffle-coat and blew on my hands to warm them up.

"Excuse me sir"

I stopped in my tracks and turned around to see two high school girls in their uniforms. They were giggling and their cheeks were red.

"You're Yuki Eiri, aren't you?" The one with glasses spoke. "Would you mind signing this for us?"

I glanced at the Hello Kitty notebook she was holding out to me.

"Drop dead" I replied coldly, turning tail.

Fuck my reputation! Well, at least, for once, I had shown my true colours to fangirls. And they could tell any tabloid that Yuki Eiri is a mean person and not the polite and well-mannered writer the world knows, I just didn't give a fuck.

When I finally entered the Dubliner's, I sat at a table by the window bay and began typing my fingers nervously on the table, checking my watch every ten seconds. I hate it when people are late. I tried to focus on a gorgeous brunette sitting with her friends at a nearby table but to no avail. She had long curly hair, beautiful green eyes and an impressive chest, but like I already said, I have lost interest in women a long time ago. I have actually lost interest in any person. Except one particular hyper, annoying, clumsy singer... My whole world gravitates towards you, damn brat. And there's absolutely nothing I can do about that.

I finally caught sight of Nakano getting off his bike and the way he ran his fingers through his hair when he took off his helmet reminded me of a L'Oréal TV ad. He's certainly not worth it. I sneered. The next minute, he was sitting in front of me.

"You're late" I grunted, glancing at my watch.

It was 5.41pm.

"Nice to see you too, Eiri"

I wasn't in the mood to tolerate impudence. I glared at him intensely. Though he's usually self-confident, he suddenly looked quite ill at ease, and I didn't know whether to be satisfied that I had intimidated him or to feel even more worried...

"It's really cold today, isn't it?" He asked, absently looking through the bay window.

I was losing what little patience I had left and just couldn't wait any longer to ask the question that'd been eating at my heart like a worm the whole afternoon.

"Let's get straight to the point, lamebrain. Why did you make me come here? Is there... something wrong with Shuichi?" I asked, trying my best to hide my anxiety but the little quaver in my voice betrayed my feelings.

It annoyed me a great deal to give myself away like that, but I tried to ignore it.

Nakano looked surprised and a smile crossed his face as he shook his head.

"Oh, no, don't worry, it's got nothing to do with him!"

"Who said I was worried?" I snarled while the knot in my throat loosened.

Bad faith, so what?

The redhead's malicious smile widened and if I could have killed the insolent brat with just a gaze, I would have done it. Anger boiled inside me.

"Whatever! If this isn't about Shuichi, what did you make me come for then?!!"

I had apparently spoken a little too loudly and several customers were looking in our direction. Well, at least, that made the waiter move his lazy ass and take our order.

"Tráthnóna maith! _(1) _What can I get you, folks?"

"An Irish coffee" I mumbled.

Not that the few drops of whisky in it would have helped me get my pride back, but fuck it.

"And a coca cola for me, please" Nakano said.

"No probs. I'll be right back!"

"And don't forget the lemon slice and the straw!" Your dumbass friend added.

I clapped my hand on my forehead.

"What?" He asked, incredulously.

"Well, we're in an Irish pub and you end up ordering a Coke? How sacrilegious! And a straw! Jesus, how old are you, Nakano?"

He grinned.

"About the same age as the guy with whom you happen to share your bed and do unspeakable things"

The cheeky little twat!

I was about to call him by all names when the waiter placed our drinks on the table.

"Here you are, buddies!"

I gritted my teeth.

"Cheers!" Nakano said, immediately sipping at his coke, making a horrible noise with his drinking straw. Kids nowadays. I rolled my eyes in disgust. He's lucky he had aroused my curiosity, otherwise I would have grabbed his straw and use it to strangle him.

"If it ain't about Shuichi, then who is it about?" I yelled, impatiently.

"Well, it's about Ayaka" He replied, a faint flush on his cheeks.

I almost spat out Irish coffee.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!!"

"No, I'm planning to ask her to marry me, but I need to know if you'd be ok with that..."

I raised an eyebrow and he looked at me apprehensively. I dipped my finger in the cream of my Irish coffee and slowly sucked it, ignoring him on purpose. Come to think of it, this simple gesture must have made me look like some gay porn actor and I'd rather not imagine how that could have been interpreted if it had been Seguchi and not Nakano sitting in front of me. Oh dear!

"So?" He asked in a slightly shaking voice.

"So what?" I snorted. "Are you telling me you made me come here and waste my precious time just to ask my permission to marry that chick?"

Not to mention it had kept me all worried for hours.

"Hmm... Well... I thought... You once were engaged after all and..."

"Dammit fuck whoever you want, Nakano! As long as it's not Shuichi, I couldn't care less!"

"I didn't know you were that possessive" He smirked.

"Shut the fuck up!"

We spent another fifteen minutes there discussing the matter, or should I say, I spent another fifteen interminable minutes listening to him jabbering on love and life. Yuck. I think I'd still rather have you arguing that sea green suits Sakuma better than dark spring green. Or maybe not.

When I came back home, the Mini-brat and you were back. I didn't even bother to yell at the kid for playing Animal Crossing again.

"Hey you!" I greeted almost pleasantly.

"Shhh... You're gonna scare the fish away!!" he whispered, frowning.

"Huh? Oh... sorry... I... Hey wait, this is bullshit! It can't hear me, it... Oh well..." I didn't have it in me to argue. "Where's Shu?"

The kid pointed at the bedroom door, his gaze still locked on the TV screen.

I made my way to the bedroom and silently opened the door. There you were, lying on the floor with your headphones on, moving your legs in the air in rhythm and chewing on your pencil, concentrated on the sheet of paper in front of you. I couldn't suppress a smile. I approached you but your music was so loud you didn't even notice. I hit you in the head and grabbed the sheet of paper. You jumped out of your skin.

"Uesugi Eiri!!" You yelled at me, throwing your headphones to the ground and getting on your feet.

I smirked. I actually love it when you're angry and use my real name.

"Can't you knock at the door, you dumbass?!"

"And why would I knock at the door of my _own_ bedroom?!" I asked, defiantly.

Your face was red with anger. It's really too easy to pick on you. And you hate it when I make a point of calling this place MY place and not OURS. I can't help but smile at that thought. You actually made this place YOURS the day you knocked at the door, carrying your whole life in an enormous bag and saying that you would live with me. My own words still echo: "Just one week". You bet! Damn little fool.

"Yuki! Give me back those lyrics!!" You screamed, punching me in the chest.

I glanced at them, still holding the paper out of your hands.

"Wow! You've really surpassed yourself this time! I'm impressed!"

You stopped punching me and looked at me questioningly.

"For real?"

I gave you my sexiest smile.

"Definitely! This is even worse than usual!"

The look of total disbelief on your face turned into an angry grimace.

"Yuki, you bast..."

Before you could hurl insults at me, I let the paper fall on the ground and captured your lips in a deep, sweet kiss. Your eyes widened the way they had the first time I kissed you, in front of that elevator. Slowly, your anger vanished and you closed your eyes, abandoning yourself in my arms. My earlier feelings of anxiety vanished too and I held you tight, as if I would never let you go. I tightened my embrace even more, nearly preventing you from breathing. My left hand absently caressed your hair and my right hand lifted up your chin to kiss you again. Of course, my fucking pride would never allow me to give you the real reasons of that sudden excess of tenderness. I'm just unable to let you know how much I was worried about you today. How much you mean to me. And how much I'd be lost and empty without you. Sure, I already gave it a try once or twice. _Without you, there's nothing... (2)_. But it's too difficult for me. I'm still not ready to abandon my shell... _(3)_

When I finally released you, you looked at me as if you had just seen a ghost.

"Yu... Yuki... What was that?" You stammered, panting.

"I think that's what people call 'a kiss'... I'll get you a dictionary someday, could be useful for your lyrics" I smirked.

"YUKIIIIIIIIII!!!!"

I grinned and turned on my heels.

What? You wouldn't want me to turn into some kind of lovey-dovey lover, would you? That'd be way too boring!! And call yourself lucky Mini-brat was in the next room, otherwise you wouldn't be able to walk anymore at the time I'm typing those few words... *smirk*

* * *

Alright, this was really fluffy, but I love it when we can see Eiri's soft side. Plus Hiro had yet to make a real appearance in this fic, I thought it was time to fix this! ;-)

(1) _Tráthnóna maith_ means "good evening" in Irish Gaelic. Yeah, well, they were in an Irish Pub, weren't they? Lol. By the way, that Dubliner's Irish pub in Shinjuku really exists. Never been there, but Google is my friend sooo... hehe

(2) Eiri's own words near the end of Volume 12. Gee, I have a nosebleed each time I re-read those pages! :-p

(3) This refers to Chapter 24 in which Eiri compares himself with a hermit crab (or I compare him, more like! Hehe)


	30. December 31

**Plot****: **_When he's alone at home, or when he can't sleep while his little lover is snoring noisily, Yuki Eiri is bored. So he talks to Shuichi... in his own way...! Eiri x shu_

**Disclaimer****: **_I am rusty… I don't remember what I'm supposed to write here anymore! :-D_

**Note****:** _Gee! More than three months with no update! Time really goes by too quickly! Anyway, sorry for that! _

_Anyway, sorry to disappoint you but NO, I haven't abandoned this fic, hehe!_

_In fact, there have been some huge events in my life lately and I have had less time to write. The biggest news is that I am about six months pregnant! A baby boy who will surely be called Ginji (yes, like Ginji Amano from Get Backers! Hehe! Tony -my husband- wanted a Japanese name coz his grandma was Japanese, and Get Backers is one of my favourite mangas, soooo…). I just keep my fingers crossed that everything goes well until the "end"! :-)_

**Again, thanks a lot for the reviews and also for the messages some of you sent me to ask me to continue this fic! Wish I had the time to reply to all of you individually but well… Anyway, they mean a lot to me! Although I really don't think I deserve them! :) **

_**Please bear in mind that I'm French, hence the English mistakes!**__** ;**__-)_

_*********************************************************************************************************_

**December 31****st**** – New Year Eve**

My place used to be the perfect haven of peace, protecting me from the crazy world outside. Paparazzi, fangirls, Mizuki and all…

Well, I say "used to be", because obviously, it failed to protect me from some eccentric hyper punk…

Since you came along, my peaceful retreat has been shattered. Yup, the toilets are now the safest place of the flat. I often take my laptop with me there and shut myself away. Sure, it's not the best place to get inspired, but it's definitely the best shelter against your annoying voice, your shiny clothes and your Nittle Grasper albums. I even got used to the horrible sunflowers wall decals you stuck on the door.

"Yukiiiiiii! Get out! You've been there for two hours!"

I sighed. I guess all good things come to an end, but still…

"I can't! I haven't finished counting how many sheets there are on the toilet paper roll, and now you have interrupted me, I have to recount them all…"

"Eiri, you dumbass! Seguchi's gonna be mad if we are late!"

Seguchi's New Year Eve party. Thank God, it wasn't a costumed one this time. I can't suppress a smile when I think of the Sylvester the cat costume _(1) _I purposely washed with your Christmas red costume to make it turn pink.

Anyway, back to the subject, I had hoped with all my heart that you would have forgotten about this damned party, but of course, you'd never miss a chance to shake your ass to some dreadful music.

"Tell him I've been abducted by aliens. Oh, wait, no… Come to think of it, he'd be daft enough to send K to Mars to find me. Then just tell him I've disappeared, that should keep him busy 'til tomorrow morning at least. And I'll give you ten Pocky packets if you do so! Quite a good deal, isn't it?"

I heard you let out a long sigh.

"Yuki, get out! This is getting completely ridiculous! Not to mention I need to pee! Badly!"

"Pee on the green plants, I've heard it was good for them. And for fuck's sake, just leave me alone, you damn brat!"

"There's no way I…"

You were cut off mid-sentence by Mini-brat's annoying high-pitched voice.

"Papa is acting like a child, he doesn't face up his responsibilities!" He sang in a mocking baby voice.

I felt my cheeks turn hot with anger and I was about to explode and make the kid regret the day he was born, but then I realised that the scallywag was actually right. I hate parties and I hate Seguchi's parties even more but once again, I had given my word so I had to go, not to run away.

Swallowing my pride, I unlocked the door and got out.

"Yeah, well done! Give me five, love!" You told the kid.

I frowned and glared at you.

"**I AM** your love, not him!" I grumbled before entering the bedroom and slamming the door behind me.

The Yuki is no lender. How many times will I have to tell you?

And by the way, grinning so stupidly when you have salad or I-don't-want-to-know-what stuck in your teeth should be forbidden. That's absolutely disgusting. Yuck! Nobody taught you to brush your teeth after every meal, you little piggy?

After a few minutes, you banged on the door.

"Yukiiiiii! Are you ready?!"

Standing in front of the bedroom's mirror, I readjusted my black shirt and sighed.

"Alright, alright… I'm coming, no need to get so upset!" I moaned, opening the door and avoiding your fist.

You scrutinized me and let out a "Wow". I raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"I guess the wait was worth it…" You finally managed to say. "You look absolutely gorgeous, honey."

I smirked. Although I'll always deny it, I love compliments. Contrary to appearances, I've never been self-confident. I guess being teased all the time when I was a child didn't help that much. I always need to be reassured on my looks and intelligence and critics hurt me more than I pretend.

"I _**always**_ look absolutely gorgeous," I lied and flashed you my sexiest smile. "And you look…"

I glanced at your black sequin top and shorts and your assorted nail varnish. I won't even bother to mention the silver glitter gel you put on your face that made you look like a living disco ball.

"… very gay…"

You rolled your eyes.

"And there was a time when I thought that romance novelists were probably very good at making romantic compliments. My ass!"

I grinned.

"Ok, I guess we should go now," I said, sick at heart, and I shambled to the front door.

"Oh, come on Yuki! You look like a prisoner before execution!"

"Exactly!" I sneered and lit a cigarette. "I hope that Mika will have cooked kagami mochi _(2)_ at least!"

"I like ichigo daifuku _(3)_ better," the kid said.

"Did anyone ask you?" I snapped.

"Eiri!"

You looked daggers at me. You sure can be intimidating when you want to. Or not!

"Alright! I promise I'll be a good boy tonight!" I replied, raising my right hand and suppressing a laugh.

"Really?" You asked hesitantly.

"Sure… As long as you promise me to be my personal slave for the rest of your life!" I smirked.

"That's what I thought…"

"Does that mean you agree?"

"You wish!"

I laughed and entered the car.

A few minutes later, Mini-brat and you were singing your hearts out.

"_All is quiet on New Year's daaaaaay! A world in white is underwaaaaay! I want to be with you. Be with you night and daaaaaaay…" (4)_

"Dammit! Shut the hell up! Both of you! We haven't arrived yet and you're already giving me a headache!!"

"Killjoy!" The kid mumbled.

And I didn't even manage to find any scathing remark to make. Jesus! What happened to me?

"Yuki, I can't wait to kiss you under the mistletoe!!" You exclaimed, enthusiastically. _(5)_

I frowned. (I'm still trying to find out what the mistletoe had to do with U2 by the way…)

"I beg your pardon? You're not going to kiss me anywhere, and certainly not under some rubbish plant just to follow some damn occidental tradition. Drop dead!"

"Riku's right, Yuki. You're a fucking killjoy!"

Yeah, right. But at least, the both of you remained silent for the rest of the drive. Such a relief!

Still, I felt a little bit guilty when I glanced at the rear-view mirror and caught a glimpse of you with such a sad look on your face. A little bit, I said!

Fortunately enough –or not!-- , your anger quickly vanished once we arrived at the Seguchi's.

We had barely taken a step inside the house when the mentally retarded dumbass glomped you.

"SHUICHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!! Long time no see! Kumagoro and I missed you like hell!"

I looked up and saw Tatsuha standing behind Sakuma and holding the damned pink rabbit in his arms. I almost felt pity for him. He tried to avoid my eyes, looking all embarrassed. Or was it because he still held me a grudge for having forgotten about his birthday?

"Err… thanks Mister Sakuma, but last time we met was only a few days ago…"

Come to think of it, I felt even more pity for you. You act like a complete prat whenever you're near that jerk. And NO, for fuck's sake, it's NOT jealousy!

Well, and even if it was, it's none of your business and you don't need to know about it.

It's just…

Alright, IT IS jealousy…

I absolutely hate the way you admire that fool.

I absolutely hate I am not the center of your attention when he's around.

"Well, that's too many days and Ryuichi was not happy about it!"

I absolutely hate the way that guy refers to himself in third person.

I absolutely hate the way you blush when he says he missed you.

And I do miss you too when you're not around, dammit!

I was boiling with anger, probably as much as my brother was.

"But Shu-chan, why are you wearing black? Black isn't sparkly at all!" The dumbass moaned. "That glitter gel's pretty cool though!"

I had heard enough.

"Black suits him very well!" I yelled at him, grabbing him by his collar. "So just go and fuck your stupid rabbit and shut the hell up!"

He blinked and burst into tears.

"Waaaaaaah… Why is Yuki so mean with Ryuichi??!!"

I released him and sighed.

"My, my… Eiri-san, that's what I call a dramatic entrance!" Seguchi said, clapping his hands.

And that's what I call a very bad start for a party. Even though that's what I had expected.

* * *

A few hours, an argument with you (thinking I would have joined the "Chicken dance" _(6)_ was a HUGE mistake!!!) and many –too many- kagami mochi later (God bless Mika), I was sitting on the couch, resigned to my fate but silently wishing that the party would soon be over and that people would forget about me and leave me alone until then.

They didn't.

And the first one who thought (wrongly!) that I needed to be entertained was Fujisaki.

"Evening, Eiri." He greeted me when he sat next to me.

He looked tipsy and actually smelled of alcohol. I glanced at his glass. Whisky.

"I thought you never drank alcohol," I stated.

He shrugged.

"Well, I guess there are exceptions to every rule, aren't there?"

There was a certain sadness in his voice. Something was definitely wrong with him but I'm not the kind of man who asks too many questions. (But at least, we complement each other as you're the kind of guy who's a real chatterbox and would never shut his mouth even when he's asked to!)

"Do you know you look damn sexy tonight? This black shirt suits you really well," he said, slipping his fingers under my unbuttoned collar.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?! Get your filthy paws off me, alcoholic kid! Unless you want a fight with your lead singer who happens to be my lover," I said, maliciously.

"Oh my, Eiri-san! No need to get up on your high horse! It was just a compliment! Besides, you don't need to remind me that you are taken, I know that! All the best guys are, anyway…" he sighed.

I followed his eyes and realized he was actually staring at Nakano and Ayaka, who were drinking champagne lovingly, apparently unable to keep their eyes off each other and it suddenly was crystal clear.

I couldn't help but feel pity for him. I know too well how hurtful one-sided love can be… even though I experienced that what seems to be an eternity ago, in another life…

I decided not to dramatize.

"I've always known you had a little something for the redhead…" I smirked, taking him out of his torpor.

"Huh?! What?!! Who are you talking about?"

I glanced pointedly at Nakano.

Fujisaki took a sip at his whisky and I could see his face turn red in the semi-darkness of the room.

"Bollocks…" He mumbled, but his eyes filled with tears.

He quickly wiped them away, probably wishing I hadn't noticed.

"Life sucks sometimes," I said.

I've never been good at comforting people. And no need to make any comment, you damn brat!

"Do you find me dull?"

His question took me by surprise.

"Dull? You rate yourself too highly!" I sneered.

"Eiri…" His voice was pleading.

"Alright! Of course you're not dull, you idiot!"

"Dunno…" He whispered. "People have always seen me as a boring and grumpy unsociable hard-worker with no sense of humour… I feel like no one will ever love me…"

That's when I remembered why I hate comforting people. It just annoys me a great deal when my efforts are wasted, which is nearly always the case, no matter how hard I try. I kindly answered his question and yet he was still unhappy!

"Jesus, Fujisaki! You're so depressing you make me want to hang myself!" I sneered. "Yes, you are a boring and grumpy unsociable hard-worker with no-sense of humour, oh and you forgot to mention you were GAY!" He winced at the word and nervously looked around us to make sure no one had heard me. "Besides, alcohol makes you even more pathetic," I smirked. "But, if it's any consolation, I am a cold and mean bastard, and yet it didn't prevent some wonderful person from falling in love with me…" I said fondly (more fondly than I intended to!), looking at you talking to Sakano a few feet away.

From the corner of my eye, I noticed Fujisaki's mouth had dropped open and it dawned on me that I had just made a nice and sincere compliment about you. Damn! Maybe I should really stop drinking. That could be one thing to add to my "New Year's resolutions" list.

I was still staring at you while thinking of a way to get my pride back when your "Eiri radar" detected me.

"Yukiiiiiiii!" You screamed, waving at me in an utterly ridiculous way.

"Alright, maybe not so wonderful all the time." I said, rolling my eyes.

Suguru giggled.

I was about to tell him that his turn would come sooner or later too, when something hit me hard in the head. I rubbed my sore forehead as the weapon of the crime, a blue paper ball, finished its course on the ground against Seguchi's foot. I gritted my teeth and scanned the room to identify the culprit. A few feet away, Mini-brat was grinning at me defiantly, a party blowpipe in his hand.

"You're a dead man!" I whispered before getting up and running after the brat.

The kid was faster than I thought. Or maybe I'm getting old and_**I**_ am slower than I thought. Screw that!

I followed his steps when he ran into the next room but as I was about to run past the open door, I was roughly pinned up against the wall and before I could realize what was happening, a pair of lips crushed against mine.

We broke the kiss as the last chime of midnight echoed in the room.

"Got you!" You exclaimed, a triumphant look on your face.

I looked above our heads only to catch a glimpse of the mistletoe. You grinned.

"Happy New Year, Love!"

"You're going to kill me one of these days, do you know that, you damn brat?"

"Maybe, but I'm not done with you yet!" You whispered maliciously before kissing me again.

Alright, maybe traditions ain't that bad after all…

Happy New Year, Shu.

* * *

_Ok, once again, a chapter ending with a fluffy kiss… I know, not very original… But I couldn't help! ;-)_

* * *

(1) If you don't remember the Sylvester the cat costume, then you must have missed chapter 11! ;-)

(2) Mochi is a Japanese rice cake. It is stuffed with sweet filling, like red bean (azuki) paste. Kagami mochi ( = mirror rice cake) is a traditional Japanese New Year decoration. "It usually consists of two round mochi (rice cakes), the smaller placed atop the larger, and a daidai (a Japanese bitter orange) with an attached leaf on top. In addition, it may have a sheet of konbu and a skewer of dried persimmons under the mochi. It sits on a stand called a _sanpō _over a sheet called a _shihōbeni_, which is supposed to ward off fires from the house for the following years" (Source: wikipedia)

(3) Daifuku is a variation of mochi. Most of the time, it is stuffed with sweetened red bean paste, but Ichigo Daifuku is a variation stuffed with that blond guy from Bleach. Nah, just kidding! Hehe! It is stuffed with an entire strawberry, or just with strawberry cream.

(4) Nope, I do not own U2 either! ;-)

(5) In France, we kiss under the mistletoe on New Year's eve, but I think that in other countries, people can kiss under the mistletoe during the whole Christmas holidays.

(6) In France, this song is called "La danse des canards" (Ducks dance) and was very famous in the 80's but you can still hear it at wedding parties for example (and nope, you couldn't hear it at MY wedding on October.29 2005 –nearly 4 years ago!—because, err, well... let's say politely that I find it out of date! LOL). I don't know if the Chicken dance is also that famous in other countries but if you don't know it, check it on Youtube. Just don't blame it on me if you have it stuck in your head for ages after that! :-D

* * *

_Thanks for readin! Take care!_ :-)


	31. January 1

**Plot: **_When he's alone at home, or when he can't sleep while his little lover is snoring noisily, Yuki Eiri is bored. So he talks to Shuichi... in his own way...! Eiri x shu_

**Disclaimer: **_I'm still not rich enough to buy Gravitation's copyrights…_

**Note:** _Alright, once again, it took me ages to update and you've probably all forgotten about this little fic. In my defense, I gave birth to an adorable baby boy called Ginji on December.27 (yes, Ginji like Ginji Amano from Get Backers, one of my fav mangas: as I already said, my husband's grandmother was japanese, and he speaks japanese so he wanted a jap name for our baby and I suggested this one, hehe). And believe me, he keeps me really busy!! Not to mention he's unfortunately got a few health problems and even spent a few days at hospital this week, so I rarely have time to read and write. Anyway, I'm back with a 31__st__ chapter and I hope you won't find it too bad, because I do! Lol. _

**Again, thanks a lot for the reviews! They never fail to warm my heart, hehe! (I still wish I could reply to each one of them, but I cruelly lack of time, sorry!)**

_**Please bear in mind that I'm French, hence the English mistakes! ;**__-)_

* * *

**January the 1****st**

**11.47am**

Jesus ! My head is killing me! When I woke up some *glances at his watch* twenty-one minutes ago, I couldn't even remember how I got home from Seguchi's party. And when I realized the flat was silent, I first thought you and the kid had been kidnapped or something. But then it dawned on me that this was nonsense. I mean, who in their right mind would kidnap you and Mini-Brat? Even for some huge ransom. *smirks*

I painfully made my way to the kitchen and made a cup of coffee with honey to help ease the nausea. That's when I spotted the note you had left on the table.

_Hi babe! I'm taking Riku with me to N-G so that you can sleep the whole morning. HAPPY NEW YEAR AGAIN! Love xxx SHUICHI._

Thank God you specified it was you. I would have spent the whole afternoon wondering who had written that to me. In purple glitter ink. (And, yes, before you ask, this IS sarcasm)

Anyway, Seguchi's a real tyrant, having people work on New Year's day. But I won't complain, actually.

I have a whole day of peace and serenity ahead of me and I have a brilliant idea to have a little fun…

* * *

**12.17pm**

Here's the brilliant idea I came up with: that mail I've just sent you:

From : Sex God, theonlyoneyukieiri(a)yahoo.jp _(1)_

To: Brat, shindoushuichi(a)ngrecords.com

Subject: New Year's resolutions

_Hey honey!_

_Just thought I'd send you a cut-and-paste of some New Year's resolutions I've just come up with._

_Enjoy!_

_--Eiri—_

**_EIRI'S NEW YEAR'S RESOLUTIONS __(in no particular order)_**

_1) Quit smoking_

_2) Quit drinking_

_3) Adopt a child (Hmm, screw that! A dog's less noisy. And we already have the kennel!) (2)_

_4) Let Shuichi top me more than once a year_

_5) Bring Shuichi to an amusement park once a month_

_6) Go to every Bad Luck concert_

_7) Be nice to the morons Shuichi calls his "friends"_

_8) Let Shuichi decorate the whole flat (and not just the toilets)_

_9) Quit calling Shuichi "Brat" even if that suits him well_

_10) Write a love letter to Shuichi_

* * *

I waited a few minutes and then sent you the following mail:

"_I forgot to say, but obviously, New Year resolutions are just there to give us a clear conscience. You seriously didn't think I'd really carry them out, did you, honey?"_

I couldn't help but smirk when I clicked on "Send".

* * *

**12.57pm**

I've just had lunch (and yes, four strawberry shortcake slices make a pretty decent and well-balanced meal. Well, strawberries are fruits and fruits are good for health, aren't they?), and checked my mails, but you haven't replied yet.

I'm bored (don't jump to the silly conclusion that's because you're not around!), I'm not inspired to write(and today's a public holiday, dammit!), I don't feel like playing Animal Crossing (not after Mini-brat found it a good idea to spend all my hard-earned Bells to buy crap objects AND send them to all the bloody neighbours! How the hell will I buy a bigger house now?!), there's nothing worth watching on TV (just the same old stuff every year: the Herbie saga, Terence Hill and Bud Spencer movies, and all the "My best mate is a half-wolf, half-dog" Disney movies… The kind of movies that makes me want to shoot myself within five minutes. And I don't even mention all those crap animated movies! –No one needs to know I shed a tear each time I watch The Fox and the Hound-- I really don't understand why they never broadcast classic movies like Evil Dead at Christmas time… Oh well…), and so I don't know what to do with my time. How sad is that??

I'm gonna eat one of those chocolates your sister sent you by mail for Christmas. That'll be a cold comfort, but I guess that's better than nothing.

* * *

**1.59pm**

Jesus! I've just visited Bad Luck's official message boards. It took me several long minutes to retrieve my bloody password. I tried at least five different ones before I came across the reminder question "What is your pet's name?" and remembered my password was simply "Shuichi".

Anyway, I nearly died of a heart attack when I noticed the "Hottest topic of the day"…

"_FREE GIFT: SHUICHI and YUKI NUDE CALENDAR!!!"_

The post was by that Sakuma prat. Who else?

Of course, I opened it and yes, I did "click here to download it".

And I don't know how to feel about those twelve pictures. I hesitate between relief when I discovered those were actually montages (when did that dumbass learn how to use Photoshop??) and not real pictures that Tatsuha would have taken without us knowing it in exchange for some shameful kinky things with that pink rabbits fetishist, and anger when I realized with horror that the jerk had put my head on the body of a guy who's got a very small dick while "your" body had a package that even Rocco Siffredi _(3)_ would be jealous of! WTF??!!!

I'm itching to give him a tongue-lashing (and that's got nothing to do with sex!!) by personal message but then I would be unmasked.

Not to mention I have other fish to fry. I need to make up a decent excuse to explain how your whole box of chocolates has disappeared. I know you're gullible but still, I'm not sure you'll believe me if I say someone broke into the flat while I was sleeping and only took your chocolates.

Wait a minute… Maybe I could actually use that excuse and say that one of your obsessed fans broke into the flat and took ALL your things. That way, I could finally rid the flat of all your disgusting yaoi mangas and your horrible Nittle Grasper albums. Oh, and that freaky orange fake fur jacket I'm not even sure Seguchi would dare to wear. And Elliott the Parrot. And the ugly mug, of course.

I always knew I was a genius.

* * *

**2.21pm**

Here's the mail you've just sent me:

_**SHUICHI'S NEW YEAR'S RESOLUTIONS (in no particular order)**_

_1) Wear classic clothes_

_2) Burn my cosplay costumes (that includes the banana and the battery ones)_

_3) Quit crying whenever something's wrong (and yes, the death of my beloved Ipod REALLY was a tragedy!!!)_

_4) Quit crying whenever something makes me really happy_

_5) Quit buying Eiri clothes (I still maintain that the yellow sweater I got you for your last birthday suited you well! Where is it, by the way??)_

_6) Quit dying my hair (though I lately considered dying it blue)_

_7) Quit singing during sex _

_8) Throw away all my Sakuma collection (even that chewing-gum I once managed to pick up from the stage after one of his concerts)_

_9) Learn to write decent lyrics_

_10) Spend less than 75 minutes per day in the bathroom (alright, alright… How about 72?)_

_11) Quit watching Grease every Sunday afternoon_

_12) Tell Eiri the truth about the "mysterious" disappearance of a whole chapter of the novel he is currently writing_

_13) Quit telling Mizuki where Eiri is hiding whenever he doesn't respect his deadline (hiding in the wardrobe last time was VERY childish! How dare do you call me "brat" after that??!)_

_14) Quit keeping my socks in bed (but don't complain if I put my cold feet on you to warm them up!!)_

_15) Be Eiri's personal slave_

_Finally, let me borrow your own words:_ "_New Year resolutions are just there to give us a clear conscience. You seriously didn't think I'd really carry them out, did you, honey?"_

Alright, you got me. That's a pretty decent revenge. But then, I'm glad you're not planning to carry them out. It wouldn't be you anymore… Just like the flat wouldn't be the same anymore without your mangas and your other horrible things. Sure, there are plenty of things about you that annoy me a great deal but they actually make you uniquely "you". The damn brat I fell in love with. So I'll just tell you that Mini-brat is a selfish kid who ate all your chocolates… Kids nowadays…

PS. Are you really serious about that chewing-gum?? Gee, you freak me out sometimes!! (more than you should!)

PPS. The yellow sweater's actually been really useful last time I cleaned up the oven.

PPPS. WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY NOVEL YOU DAMN BRAT????!!!!!

* * *

_(1) I had to replace the "at" sign by "(a) and delete the "co" before "jp" to avoid the censorship! lol_

_(2) The kennel Eiri gave Shu for Christmas (chapter 23)_

_(3) In case you didn't know, Rocco Siffredi's a porn actor who's known for the size of his, well, you know! :-D_

_Anyway, this chapter must be full of mistakes but well, I have a headache right now so i'd just be unable to re-read it now and correct them... _

* * *

Thanks for reading!! :)


	32. January 2

**Plot: **_When he's alone at home, or when he can't sleep while his little lover is snoring noisily, Yuki Eiri is bored. So he talks to Shuichi... in his own way...! Eiri x shu_

**Disclaimer: **_You can always donate money to me so that I can buy Gravi copyrights…_

**Note:** Wow, took me less time to update this time! As usual, I'm not happy with this chapter, but well… Thanks again for your reviews and kind words about my baby, they mean a lot to me! (even though I haven't had time to reply, I'm so sorry… But Ginji keeps me really busy! I can only write at night! It's nearly 5.00am right now and I look like a zombie! LOL! That's why I'll re-read this chapter tomorrow, and I'll probably have to correct mistakes, add things or suppress some… Anyway, to fayt: I used the word "honey", because Eiri calls Shuichi that name in Gravi Ex, hehe! And well, they've been together for quite a while in this fanfic, sooo… :-) )

_**Please bear in mind that I'm French, hence the English mistakes! ;**__-)_

* * *

**January the 2****nd**

**10.19am**

Dammit, I hate you!

I woke up this morning only to find out you had already left. A feeling of "déjà vu"…

I know Bad Luck is already working on a new single, but still… I already told you: I hate it when I'm not the centre of your attention!!

A note on the kitchen table. Once again, a feeling of "déjà vu"…

* * *

_I hope you'll enjoy your breakfast, my little sugar honey bunny! I should be back before 3.00pm. _

_Lots of love, _

_Shuichi. _

_Ps. May I remind you that you have to take Riku to the airport today? His plane takes off at 12.03pm but Paul Stanford will be waiting for him at the airport at 11.15am. Thanks! (1)_

* * *

Remind me???!!! To be reminded, I should have been told at least once before, don't you think so, you damn brat?! You NEVER told me I had to take him to the airport, I had no idea he was leaving today!!

And I thought he was about to stay one week, he's "only" been around for six days, not seven. I knew you sucked at writing but I thought you could at least count to ten properly. Aww, love makes you blind and makes you think too highly of your dearest one…

But let's get back to the point! Who do you think I am? First, a baby-sitter, and now a taxi driver??! I'll make you pay for this, Shuichi, believe me!!

I glanced at the burnt toasts you had prepared for me on a plate. You're as useless as tits on a bull. And did you really think you could redeem yourself with that, you fucking punk? And "Little Sugar Honey Bunny"? Piss off!

Well, I guess I had no choice, anyway. But you were lucky enough I woke up quite early this morning! What would have happened if I had overslept? Too much of a coward to call and wake me up, huh?

I took a spoonful of peanut butter and threw the burnt toasts in the garbage. You're not going to poison me anytime soon.

I then made my way back to the bedroom. Mini-brat was drooling in his sleep, reminded me of someone… I made a mental note to get rid of the pillowcase. Yuck!

"Hey, kid, time to get up. Your plane is leaving in two hours and a half," I said, putting a hand on his shoulder and shaking him gently.

Shaking him gently???! Should have thrown a bucket of cold water on him! Kindness will be my downfall. And don't even try to laugh!

He opened his eyes and blinked.

"Morning…" he mumbled.

"You slept late," I pointed out.

He glanced at the clock radio.

"Hmm… Yeah… I stayed up until 5.00am because there was that Discovery Channel interesting broadcast about horseshoe crabs reproduction in captivity at 3.30am and I really didn't want to miss it."

That kid really freaks me out.

Now he's busy packing up his bag. A moment earlier, he was jumping everywhere because he had just found a little packet you had left for him. A signed photograph of the members of Bad Luck and a horrible glittery pink nodding dog. Really doesn't take much to make him happy.

Well, I'd better get ready.

* * *

**2.11pm**

Done! The brat must be somewhere above the Atlantic Ocean right now. Good riddance.

As the time of departure was drawing closer, he became increasingly silent. He barely spoke a word until we left home, and remained tight as a clam several long minutes after we did.

He suddenly broke the silence by a simple word.

"No."

I glanced at him suspiciously.

"No what?" I grumbled.

"The answer to the question you've got in mind since the first time you met me... in New-York… The answer is 'no'. "

"What the hell are you talking about again?" I asked, already annoyed.

"I know you try hard to hate me because I remind you of your past. I remind you of my Dad. I remind you of what you did, and it makes you feel guilty. But you don't have to, because the answer is 'no'. No, I don't have a grudge against you for having killed my dad. It just happened. Full stop. So stop blaming yourself and try to be happy sometime."

You have no idea how furious it made me! I had to stop the car on the hard shoulder because I couldn't concentrate on the road anymore. I fucking hate the kid. And I fucking hate Kitazawa. And I fucking hate you. And I fucking hate everybody!

I hate the kid because he can see right through me, just like you, and I hate it when people break my shell. Paradoxically, that's one of the principal reasons why I love you. And I guess that's why I like the kid too.

Anyway, anger was boiling inside me and his smile made me even more furious. How could he grin like that when he had just talked about his deceased father?? I was about to spill out my venom on him when he asked in the most innocent tone of voice ever:

"There's a candy-shop in the airport. Will you get me some candies? Pleeeease… The violet ones are the ones I love the best! They're blackberry flavoured and blackberries are my favourite fruit!"

That came out of nowhere. One minute he talks about a very dark matter. And the other he talks about candies. He's just a kid, after all. I couldn't help but smile and I restarted the car without a word.

We arrived at the airport, met up with Paul Stanford, the American bloke who already kept the boy company during the outward flight, and checked in. I bought the kid a sachet of multicoloured candies, but mostly violet ones, of course.

"Wow!! That's huuuuge!! If I have holes in my teeth, I'll blame it on you, Papa!"

Ungrateful brat.

"_This is the pre-__boarding__ announcement for __flight__ 521 to New-York. We are now inviting those __passengers__ with small children, and any __passenger__ requiring special assistance, to begin __boarding__ at this time. Please proceed to Gate 73 and have your __boarding__ pass and identification ready. Regular __boarding__ will begin in approximately __ten __minutes__ time. Thank you"_

"You'd better hurry up or you'll miss the plane and I certainly don't want to be stuck with you one minute more!" I mumbled in English.

Stanford nodded and took Riku's hand, leading him to Gate 73. I followed them instinctively.

"Goodbye time, huh?" Stanford said, turning to me.

I gritted my teeth.

"Indeed…"

The man shook my hand, and Mini-brat wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me tight. I felt embarrassed. Did I already mention I hated human contact? I gently pushed him back and he smiled at me.

"Will you miss me?"

"Drop dead!" I sneered.

He grinned.

"I know you'll miss me, and I'll miss you too!"

I watched them present their boarding pass and then I turned around to leave when a little hand tugged at my scarf, making me bend down, and a kiss was planted on my cheek.

"Don't worry, Papa, I'll come back!"

As if I would worry! I know he'll come back. I was about to tease him but he had already run away and entered the glass corridor, so he couldn't hear me anymore. He waved at me behind the window pane. I simply nodded and the second later, Stanford and he were out of sight. I waited a few minutes in case he would come back, but he didn't. Stupid me.

I got out of the airport and lit a cigarette. I needed it badly.

Dammit, I hate you!

I hate you because you made me do this, and I hate goodbyes!

I hate them more than Sakuma.

More than deadlines.

More than Tohma telling me "It's for your own good, Eiri-kun."

More than your yaoi manga. (That's so gay! And don't tell me it's just like us, or I'll kill you. Twice!)

More than your Nittle Grasper albums (it's amazing how CDs can make pretty good Frisbees! Last time, I had great fun throwing one out the window. Not sure you'll be happy when you realize I have replaced it by one of my Debussy's albums though…)

More than people asking me what's my hair dye colour.

More than diced beetroot. (Who in their right mind can eat that?)

I absolutely HATE goodbyes!

(but not as much as you telling me I'm the World's biggest bastard and threatening me to leave me)

I hate having that lump in my throat. I hate finding nothing to say or at least, being unable to say what I really think because it just wouldn't sound like my "public self". I hate people hugging me, that only makes things worse. I just want them to leave as quickly as possible, before I'm so weak that I lower my guard. Before I'm so weak I can't even hide my "hidden self" anymore… I've got my pride and reputation, dammit!

And even if you're the one who knows my "hidden self" the best (though you only know small bits of it), I hope I'll never have to tell you goodbye…

Speak of the devil, I hear the front door open. I'd better close that page…

"Yukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! I'm home!!"

Oh joy…

* * *

_Thanks for reading!! :) That was crap, but I'm fully aware of that! :-D_

_Oh, and sorry for all the mistakes!!_

_(1) Paul Stanford is the American guy Yoshiki Kitazawa hired to keep company to Riku during the flights. (see chapter 26)_


	33. January 3

**Plot: **When he's alone at home, or when he can't sleep while his little lover is snoring noisily, Yuki Eiri is bored. So he talks to Shuichi... in his own way...! Eiri x shu

**Disclaimer: **If Eiri was mine, I would... Well, did you really believe that I'd tell you? :-p

**Note:** Nope, I'm not dead. Not yet, at least! Hehe! Just pretty busy, as usual. I never knew a baby was that time-consuming! Lol. Oh, and I have to admit I had a writer's block. I guess that's the reason why that chapter is that border line, although it took me ages to update. Please, forgive me. I'll try to do better next time!

And once again, thank you for your wonderful reviews; they always put a smile on my face, just like that - :-)

_**Please bear in mind that I'm French, hence the English mistakes! ;**__-)_

* * *

**January the 3rd. **

When I woke up this morning, I was surprised that once again, you weren't around. But I then remembered Bad Luck had to make a live appearance on some TV show late morning. Fine. With Mini-brat gone, it meant that I had a quiet and perfect day in the offing.

I walked to the kitchen, silently making plans for the day. There were so many things I wanted to do… Watch a zombie movie. Cut my toenails while listening to Bob Dylan (yeah, for some weird reason, I've always enjoyed doing that, though I'm still trying to figure out the connection between my nails and that good old Bob). Spend so much time reading in bath that my skin would wrinkle up. Or just relax and enjoy the silence. Well, you honestly didn't expect me to work on a Sunday, did you?

I glanced at the kitchen table. No burnt toasts. No note in shiny ink. I almost had to fight back a hint of disappointment. Thank God you'll never get to read that. I would find a five pages love letter full of shit on the table every morning. Or worse, you would die of a heart attack (that, or a heavy nosebleed) and that would be pretty horrible. All my favourite broadcasts on TV would be cancelled and replaced by tributes to you for two weeks if not more!

I can't help but smile while writing this. I can imagine you yelling at me for being so mean. Ah well, you'll never know just how much I love to tease you…

But let's get back to the kitchen…

I yawned and opened the cupboard. There's nothing like the smell of coffee to wake me up in the morning. Of course, that'd be even more perfect with the smell of freshly baked French croissants, but don't even try to touch the oven again! I know there was a time dying was all I hoped for, but now… well… I've confessed enough for today!

I opened the coffee jar, closed my eyes and smelled… What. The. Fuck?

It didn't smell like coffee at all. It had a familiar sweet scent instead… I looked into the jar and found a little piece of paper bearing a message in a childish handwriting.

"_Hot chocolate tastes much better than coffee! And coffee gives you bad breath anyway."_

GODDAMMIT!

The kid is lucky he is thousands miles away now because I'd have put him through hell straight away!

I fulminated against him and decided to skip breakfast. With regret.

Still, I would certainly not let a scruffy little urchin spoil my 'perfect day'. I could survive a day without coffee, after all. But I needed to calm down first. And there's nothing like a hint of nicotine to relax. Yeah, addictions rule my life. But you're one of them, so don't complain about that.

I reached for my packet in my coat. Empty. That's right, I had smoked the last one yesterday evening. But I remained unruffled. I hadn't said my last word for I am an intelligent man and always keep a carton of cigarettes in a secret hiding place. Can always be useful in a case of emergency.

I dragged a chair to the loo, climbed up on it, and fumbled in the cupboard above the toilet. I grabbed the carton and opened it. Only to realise –much to my horror- that the little brat had replaced my cigarettes with... chocolate cigarettes!

There was a note inside saying _"Smoking is evil! And it gives you bad breath too! Not to mention the horrible smell of stale smoke on clothing. And no need to get angry, it's bad for your smoker's heart."_

The bastard! That kid is the Devil itself!

No caffeine, no nicotine... and shops are closed on Sundays... Just my luck!

The day couldn't be worse. That's what I thought at least, but it wasn't the end of my surprises...

He replaced all my beer cans in the fridge with Canada Dry ones. _"Looks like beer, but tastes much better!"_ Drop dead, Riku!

He wrote _"Pain, go away!" _on the pharmacy cabinet. In indelible ink.

He tuned all the TV channels to "Discovery channel".

He reset Animal Crossing, leaving a note in the game box saying "_Now that I have caught all the insects, found all the fossils and got you a much bigger house, you're probably going to find the game pretty boring. That's why I reset it. Have fun!"_ For fuck's sake, what about all those neighbours I had befriended? Cube the Penguin, Elvis the Lion, Mathilda the Kangaroo... I'd never had so many friends in my life! Dear God, I feel empty...

I was all depressed (I really don't understand you when you say I always tend to exaggerate...), thinking of all my animal friends, when the phone rang.

"Hey, Papa! It's me, Riku! Are you ok?"

"Ok?" I yell at him. "How can you expect me to be ok, you dumbass!"

"Oh, I guess you found my little notes then... I hope you liked them!"

"Are you fucking kidding me, you little piece of shit? Next time you come here, I'll make you eat your suitcase and kick you back to the States straight away, do you hear me, you moron?"

I heard him chuckle on the other end of the line. Not exactly the reaction I had expected. He cleared his voice.

"Have you finished? I'm a bit disappointed, I thought you could do better," he smirked. "Anyway, you can call me all names, I'm not hurt and I still love you, Papa! And I'm glad you're already thinking about next time we meet!"

"Wha... You little..."

"Sorry, I have to hang up, now! Know how much does a call to Japan cost from here? Bye bye, Papa!"

I open my mouth to protest, but he had already hung up. Damn brat!

That's the moment you chose to come back home and glomp me.

"Yukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! I thought you might be bored so I left work earlier to come and keep you company!"

Bored? Never!

Or maybe just a little...

"Jesus! Four chocolate cigarettes empty packets, three empty cans of Canada Dry... Are you trying to make your sugar rate explode, Eiri? Ooooooooooooooh... wait a second... Are you finally trying to carry out your New Year resolutions? Resolution Number 1: You quit smoking. That's why you eat so many sweets! Number 2: You quit drinking... Hence the cans of Canada Dry! And if I remember well, the next one on your list was 'Adopt a child'... Oh, Eiriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii..."

Oh my! What happened to the great Yuki Eiri? The cold, mean, heartless bastard… Who would have thought he would once be downtrodden by two brats? Yeah, I guess my reputation is definitely ruined…

* * *

**_Thanks for reading!_**

_Sorry again for that mediocre chapter! Oh, and before you ask, no, I'm not planning to make them adopt a child! Lol If they had to adopt one, that'd be Riku of course! But that's not what I've got in mind for now... Thanks again! :) _


	34. January 4

**Plot****: **When he's alone at home, or when he can't sleep while his little lover is snoring noisily, Yuki Eiri is bored. So he talks to Shuichi... in his own way...! Eiri x shu

**Disclaimer****: **Eiri's not mine (yet) but I want him all naked under my Christmas tree! Oh, wait... No Christmas tree this year, my son's playpen takes all the room! But Santa can simply place Eiri in the playpen: a "caged" Eiri could actually be pretty fun! Hehe! Alright, I'd better stop before you think I'm a bigger pervert than Murakami herself! :-D

**Note****:** Put your hands up in the air those of you who thought I had definitely abandoned that story! Lol. Seriously though, I'm sorry it took me so long to update! When I saw that the last update was in August, I just couldn't believe it! Time goes by so quickly! My son is already turning 1 on dec.27! Anyway, thanks again for the very kind reviews you still leave me, they mean a lot to me! :)

Oh, and about that chapter... Just wanted to let you know there's **a spoiler for Gravitation Ex**, so those of you who haven't read it yet, don't say you haven't been warned! ;)

_**Please bear in mind that I'm French, hence the English mistakes! ;**__-)_

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR TO YOU ALL! **

**

* * *

**

**January the 4th**

"YUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! GET UP! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!"

That, is the extremely gentle way you woke me up this morning. No need to say my eardrums still hurt. And it took my heart several long seconds to stop pounding.

"Late for what, for fuck's sake?" I finally managed to ask.

"FOR THE INTERVIEW!"

I glanced at the clock radio and my anger increased.

"Shuichi, don't be so loud, dammit! It's only 9.35am..."

"It's _already_ 9.35am, you mean! The interview is at 10.45am at NG!"

"But you NEVER told me we had an interview this morning!" I scolded.

"Oh yes I did! Don't blame it on me if you have the memory of a goldfish!"

"I have a selective memory, that's different!" I grumbled.

"You bet! You only remember about food, sex, beer, cigarettes and cars!"

I couldn't suppress a smile.

"Exactly! I only remember about vital things in life, and believe me, that's more than enough!"

"Well, you should remember about your deadlines, sometimes. This can be pretty vital when a hysterical Mizuki knocks at the door... Anyway," you went on, "I knew you'd forget about it. That's why I had left you a note in your agenda!"

You opened the night table's drawer and got a black agenda out of it. I cast you an inquisitive look.

"What's that?"

You clapped your hand to your forehead and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Eiri, if you are kidding me, it's not funny. And if you're not, then I'll seriously have to think about getting you a giant bowl and a fake seaweed, because you truly have the memory of a goldfish! That, or Alzheimer is threatening you!"

"Can I have a plastic deep-sea diver in my bowl? Oh, and a pirate skeleton sitting on a treasure! Always dreamt of having one!" I smirked.

You tried to look exasperated but finally burst out laughing.

"Shut up, Uesugi!" You shouted, still grinning. "This, is the present Tohma got you for Christmas!"

"An agenda? That sucks! No wonder I don't remember about it! You see, if he'd gotten me the latest BMW car, I would have remembered! Do you get the idea?"

I leafed through the agenda and frowned.

"And it's full of pictures of him! That makes it even worse!"

"I know..." you sighed, rolling your eyes."He said you didn't think enough about him, that's why."

"That's just..."

My eyes fell on a picture of him wearing nothing but a bathing cap and a towel around his waist. You could even see pubic hair sticking out. Yuck.

"... disgusting!"

"Yeah, well, anyway, there it is! The note I left you!" You exclaimed, pointing at today's page.

There it was indeed, and my eyes still burn. Glitter pens should definitely be banned.

"Are you telling me you woke me up at 9.35am to go and give an interview to Cool Teenz Magazine?" I yelled at you.

You nodded, a big grin on your face. You're lucky you're absolutely gorgeous when you smile, because I would have cooked your balls and fed them to the second floor old lady's Chihuahua otherwise.

"Drop dead!" I groused, burying my head in my pillow.

"YUKIIIIIIII!"

Fuck you and your puppy eyes. Fuck me and my weakness.

About one hour later, we were drinking tea with a two-faced blonde tart who claimed to be one of my biggest fans but wasn't able to give the title of any of my books when I asked her which one was her favourite. I was about to call her all the names under the sun but you nudged me and I had to grit my teeth instead. That's what you can call a bad start. But the worst was yet to come.

I'm not even talking about those rubbish questions like "What's your favourite colour?", "What's your favourite pet?" (I still don't understand why you got so upset. I thought that saying it was you was kinda flattering!) or "If you were a condom, which flavour would you be?"

Dear God...

No, the worst was that question: "Who's your celebrity crush?"

I was about to open my mouth and reply "The punk sitting next to me", which would have been my first public declaration of love to you since my terrible coming out on TV, but you beat me to it.

"SAKUMA RYUICHI! I loooooove him! He's wonderful and he's soooo..."

You gulped when you noticed I was looking daggers at you. You know how much I hate the bastard. I never forgot I once caught him kissing you. _(1)_ So yeah, I plead guilty. Of course, I'll never admit it out loud, but yes, I am jealous. Yes, I am horribly possessive. And there's no way I share you. Remember, I want to be number 1 in your charts.

"Well... I mean... Ryuichi's my second favourite after Yuki... obviously...," you fumbled with words, glancing nervously at me.

That was too late. I was upset. Angry. Furious.

"Mine is Kurodo Natsumi," I sneered.

The journalist's eyes widened.

"Isn't she... a pornstar?" She asked, hesitantly.

Your mouth dropped open.

"Is that a problem?" I smirked.

"Oh... err... no... I just thought you like them more... you know... virile...," she said.

"Shuichi is not exactly virile, is he? Besides, for your information, I'm bi..."

I glanced at you and I know you were boiling both with jealousy and embarrassment.

I don't give a fuck to that Kurodo Natsumi, but aaaaah... vengeance is sweet! Childish. But sweet.

The rest of the interview was full of sarcasm and stingy remarks from both of us, and I then drove back home in a deadly silence.

I spent the whole afternoon in my office, trying to write to no avail as I couldn't concentrate more than two minutes on my text. I actually hate it when we argue like that. It makes me feel so uncomfortable. And yet, I am unable to take the first step and say I'm sorry. I know it wouldn't kill me, but you can't ask too much of me. I've already changed a lot through spending time with you... And you're the one who started all this, after all! Alright, maybe I overreacted... Well, let's say we were both in the wrong...

My heart skipped a beat when you knocked at the door.

You entered without waiting for my reply, and placed a cup of tea on my desk. I tried my best to ignore you, and didn't even look at you.

"Still sulking?" You asked in a barely audible voice.

Of course not. No matter how hard I try, I can never be really mad at you. I remained silent and took a sip of my tea.

"Shu?"

"Yeah?" you beamed.

"Where did you get that tea?"

"Oh... In that green jar, next to the cereals. Doesn't it smell wonderful?"

I nodded.

"Sure... I guess it doesn't smell too bad for an herbal laxative tea..."

"WHAAA...? I'm sorry, Eiri! I didn't know! Give me a minute and I'll make you another cup of tea... The right one, I mean... I..."

I suppressed a laugh and grabbed your arm to prevent you from leaving. I looked at you straight in the eye and your cheeks turned red.

"Forget about it," I whispered, as I placed a soft kiss on your lips.

I said I hated to argue with you, but did I mention how much I loved reconciliations? ...

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! **_

_(1) Here's the spoiler for Gravi Ex! ;)_

_Published on December the 22__nd__ 2010. _


	35. January 5

**Plot: **When he's alone at home, or when he can't sleep while his little lover is snoring noisily, Yuki Eiri is bored. So he talks to Shuichi... in his own way...! Eiri x shu

**Disclaimer: **Nope, I didn't get Gravitation rights for Christmas, so it still belongs to Murakami. *sighs*

**Note:** Only one month and a half since last update, I must say I am proud of myself! Lol. As usual, thanks a lot for your kind reviews, your fav' and and alerts! (when I think that 107 persons will get a mail saying I have posted a update (even though it's a crap one), I feel somehow special! Seriously! hehe)

_**Please bear in mind that I'm French, hence the English mistakes! ;**__-)_

_

* * *

_

**January the 5th**

"Eiri, we need to talk."

I yawned.

Damn, I hate it when a day starts with a call from Seguchi, and I hate it when the said Seguchi starts a conversation with "Eiri, we need to talk," especially when it's only 8.45am.

Yeah, because you pretty well know that when Seguchi tells you "We need to talk", he's not gonna talk about what he watched on TV last evening or what he's just had for breakfast. No, he's gonna talk to you about a problem. Or at least, what he considers to be a problem.

He cleared his voice.

"Eiri, I have this copy of _Cool Teenz Magazine_ last issue before my eyes..."

Oh, _that_. I should have known better.

"Good for you. I knew you were a bit retarded, Tohma, but reading teen magazines when you're in your thirties? You're really plumbing the depths this time, man!" I smirked, trying to buy time.

"I am in no mood to laugh. Eiri, do you think telling a bunch of kids that your favourite past-time is masturbating is a good publicity for you?"

I couldn't help but smile.

"Sure. Proves I'm in good health."

I heard him take a long breath and I could perfectly picture him boiling inside, rubbing the edge of his nose, trying his best not to explode.

"And I'm not even talking about that porn star girl you mentioned," Tohma went on.

I chuckled. I've always enjoyed driving him mad. He's a man of control. People's control, and self-control, so it's quite amusing to see him lose his temper.

"Eiri! I don't think it's funny! Don't you realise you've put your career in danger? How old are you? You are..."

I placed the phone on the table and went to the loo. When I came back and grabbed the phone, Seguchi still was yelling at me and I rolled my eyes in amusement. I replaced the phone on the table and decided to make some coffee.

"Eiri, you're still there?" He asked when I finally collected the phone.

Perfect timing.

"Yeah."

"Do you promise me you'll never do something that stupid again?"

"Hmm..." I grumbled.

"Fine. I'm gonna call _Cool Teenz Magazine_'s editor, and see if I can talk him into stopping the print and modify the interview..."

Yes, Tohma is _that_ powerful...

I hung up before he could add anything.

"Who was that?" You asked as you entered the kitchen, yawning and stretching your arms above your head.

"Seguchi."

"Oh no! Don't tell me I have an interview or something and forgot about it?"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Can you see K around?"

"Nope."

"Then you've got your reply."

You let out a sigh of relief and helped yourself to a bowl of Lucky Charms.

"So, no work at all today, brat?" I asked sipping at my coffee and watching you eat your cereals with a bit of apprehension. Well, I've eaten all the green clovers and the yellow moons marshmallows –my favourite ones- of the box. I am glad you've got a pretty poor sense of observation.

You shook your head.

"Want me to take you to the cinema?" I suggested.

This was the first idea to cross my mind. _One year in Hell_ coming out this week was pure coincidence. Honest.

Your eyes widened.

"Eiri, you would do that?" You asked, sounding suspicious.

"Only if you give me a blow job in the dark theater..."

"Drop dead, you old perv'! Do you ever imagine what would happen if someone noticed us?"

"Chicken," I mumbled, shrugging and mentally crossing 'Get a blow job in the cinema' off my official list of fantasies.

"So, are we going or not?" A light of hope was shining in your eyes despite your frown.

"If you ain't ready in half an hour, I'm going without you," I grumbled.

"True? We're really going?" You beamed.

I looked daggers at you.

"You'd better move your ass before I change my mind."

"Eiri and I are going to the cinemaaaaa..." you sang in a childish way, doing a little dance.

I rolled my eyes and suppressed a smile.

Suddenly, you stopped singing and your silly grin vanished.

"Wait... We'll never be able to go to the cinema without being harassed by fans or journalists..."

I sighed.

"That's one of winter's advantages... You can put on clothes and accessories that allow you to remain unnoticed," I explained.

"Oh, yeah, you're right! I got it!" You exclaimed, making your way to the bedroom and closing the door behind you.

For some weird reason, the 'I got it' part freaked me out.

"Ready, Shuichi?" I called from my study about twenty minutes later.

My mouth dropped open when you appeared in the doorway.

"What?" You asked dully.

"Man, where the hell are you going dressed like that?"

"Didn't you say winter clothes helped you to remain anonymous?"

"Yeah, sure, you certainly are unrecognizable. I can hardly see an inch of your skin, actually..."

"So, what's the problem?"

I took a deep breath, trying to stay calm.

"The problem, Shuichi, is that you certainly won't go unnoticed wearing a ski-suit, goggles and Moon boots... on a rainy day... in a cinema..."

After ten minutes of argument and fifteen others we spent to pull you out of your apparently-one-size-too-small ski-suit, we were heading to the cinema, wool hats on and a scarf that covered half of our face.

"Two tickets for _One year in Hell_," I told the seller.

"WHAAAAAA?" You screamed. "No way! I'm not watching that crap horror movie! I'd have never come if I'd known that! You ripped me off, Uesugi! Do you hear me?"

I glanced at the pissed-off look of the seller, and then at the pissed-off look of the dozens of people waiting in line behind us, and finally at _your_ pissed-off look. Well, at least, I'd tried. I held out a long sigh and gave you a black look.

"Fine, you choose."

"Two tickets for _I'll love you till the end_," you asked the seller, watching me out of the corner of your eye.

Dammit, I am SO weak! The title alone made me want to puke and I entered the cinema sick at heart.

"Do I have to remind you you actually are a _romance_ novelist, Eiri?" You tried to make me stop moaning.

"That's why I hate romance stories!" I protested.

The loud Dolby stereo sound of a Häagen-Dazs ad put an end to our second argument of the day, and soon enough, the movie began.

And what a crap movie! The good-looking guy and the hot-but-pretends-not-to-know-it spectacled and ponytailed girl love each other and lead a perfect existence until the guy's got knocked down by an alcoholic driver. He falls into coma. She falls into depression. She comes to see him at the hospital every day until the doctors decide not to keep him artificially alive anymore, and he dies. God! I'd rather hang myself than watch it a second time!

"Faggot!" I teased you as tears streamed down your face.

Well, I guess it felt kinda good to hold you tight in my arms and to comfort you in the darkness... That's the silver lining of sappy romance movies... It's just I would have appreciated that you don't mistake my sleeve for a handkerchief... I mean, come on, this is a cashmere sweater! It cost me an arm and a leg! Ah, well...

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! **_

**Published on February.6 2011**


	36. January 6

**Plot: **When he's alone at home, or when he can't sleep while his little lover is snoring noisily, Yuki Eiri is bored. So he talks to Shuichi... in his own way...! Eiri x shu

**Note:** Still a worker! Still a wife! Still a mum! Still busy! :D Hence the late update, sorry! Thanks a lot for your reviews anyway! :)

_**Please bear in mind that I'm French, hence the English mistakes! ;**__-)_

* * *

**January 6****th****.**

Tohma apparently thought it was a good idea to send a copy of _Cool Teenz Magazine_ modified issue to my place.

Fuck Seguchi.

Oh, I won't say anything about the ridiculous controversy started on Bad Luck message boards (yeah, I shamefully still go there... ) by a bunch of losers who bought the magazine yesterday, before the interview was modified. Some say I'm a pervert, others wonder if I use a butt plug while masturbating. Gah!

Fuck them.

And I'm not talking about the "Amazing! Your New Year gift: Sakuma Ryuichi ring!". The original one is horrible enough, but the plastic copy one is just... No, there's no word to describe it. My libido dropped to near zero the second I saw you wearing it on your right hand, just beside THE ring I gave you.

Fuck Sakuma.

I'm not talking either about that picture of you. Page 21. This one was enough to reboost my libido after the "Sakuma ring" incident. BUT... Can you tell me where I was when you posed half naked with that mischievous smile on your face? And no, 'you were busy drinking Budweiser' is not an acceptable answer! Even drunk, I would have never let such a thing happen! I am the only one allowed to check out your sexy hairless chest! And I'm not being possessive or anything! And it's not bad faith! And I am not annoyed! ... Or just a little... For the millionth time, I am no lender!

Fuck the photographer.

Nope.

I'm talking about all the crap inside the magazine.

The crap you read with great interest when I, Yuki Eiri, DELIBERATELY gave you this magazine. I had no idea those simple pages would lead to disastrous consequences...

"You suck, Eiri!" You exclaimed disdainfully while reading it.

"But I never swallow," I said without tearing my eyes from my laptop.

"Do you find yourself funny?"

This time, I paused and looked at you, a proud grin on my face.

"Yeah."

You let out an exasperated sigh.

"I'm being serious, Eiri! You should have been born a few days earlier!"

And there was me thinking you were about to yell at me about the moustaches I had drawn on several pictures of you, or the "IS A DICK" I had added next to Sakuma's name in the title of an article. Disappointment.

Instead, I learnt I was a Pisces (Now you know why I forget about your birthday! This isn't my fault! Everybody knows fish have no memory! You said it yourself!) and, according to your precious magazine, if Aries (because you're an Aries) and Aquarius (what I would be if I had been born a few days earlier) make a great couple, Aries and Pisces have no future together.

"Good news! I was so scared to be stuck with you forever! I'm gonna reactivate my Match account straight away!" I smirked.

I'm lucky you couldn't hit a bull in the ass with a bass fiddle. Elliott the parrot's been less lucky though, as your slipper hit it on its head. The TV console's definitely not a safe place to be.

Then you tried to talk me into adopting a child because Lionel Richie, Angelina Jolie and others I can't remember did it. So tell me, did you really believe this would convince me? Just after the nightmare Mini-Brat gave me?

"But I'd take care of him!" You protested.

Sure... Remind me... How many times your Tamagotchi starved to death again?

Anyway, all this was nothing compared to the "How well do you know your loved one?" quiz.

You made me take it. I scored 3 out of 20. Enough said.

I'm gonna drag that bloody journalist off to court. I mean, how am I supposed to know the name of your first pet (and I promised I wouldn't say anything about keeping a woodlouse as a pet), or what colour were your socks yesterday?

Now you're sulking. I usually wouldn't complain about it as at least I get some peace and silence this way, but I wanted to get laid, badly, and... you told me you wouldn't do anything until I learn the names of all the hamsters you owned from kindergarten till secondary school.

Fuck _Cool Teenz Magazine_.

.

.

.

.

Alright... Their hair tips are kinda interesting (did you know lemon juice can prevent natural blonde hair from darkening?) and that peanut butter cake recipe page 105 looks fantastic! Maybe I'll give it a try tomorrow.

.

.  
.

Who said I read that magazine, huh? Because I didn't! I've only leafed through it and I... well... there were those... Godammit!

Fuck you!

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! :)**_

_**Anecdotes: I had plenty of hamsters from the age of 5 till the age of 26 AND I did keep woodlouses as pets when I was younger. They were cute, they even had babies! All went well... until I left for three weeks of holidays. I couldn't leave them alone in their terrarium (it needed to be moisturized everyday), so I decided to put them back to my garden. And as I wanted to recognize them when I'd get back, I painted them with Tipp-ex. They didn't like it very much... RIP.**_

**Published on july 15. 2011**


	37. January 7

**Plot: **When he's alone at home, or when he can't sleep while his little lover is snoring noisily, Yuki Eiri is bored. So he talks to Shuichi... in his own way...! Eiri x shu

**Note:** Hey, I'm on holidays for two weeks! :p That's why it's taken me less time to update this time! :)

_**Please bear in mind that I'm French, hence the English mistakes! ;**__-)_

* * *

**January 7****th**

I should have known better that you had something crazy – almost Machiavellian – going on in your head when I came back home tonight and found you cooking dinner. Well, in my defence, I was too busy making my way through the thick cloud of smoke in the kitchen. In. My. Lovely. Ikea. Kitchen.

When I finally managed to reach the window and open it, I stuck my head out and caught a deep breath of fresh air.

"Hey, honey!" You called out, waving your hand wildly to disperse the smoke between us, a huge smile plastered on your face. "How you're doing?"

Still coughing and struggling to breathe, I glared at you.

"I'm dying!" I snorted.

"You're such a sissy, Eiri!" You said in a detached tone, shrugging and getting back to stirring whatever nauseating mixture was burning in the pan.

Sissy? I was speechless! Where are we going if you start stealing my lines, you damn brat?

"Shuichi!" I yelled in a cracked but yet menacing voice.

"If I were you," you stated, not impressed at all, "I wouldn't die right now... Not before you taste my wonderful chervil soup!"

I glanced at the pan and wrinkled my nose in disgust. Chervil soup? Evil soup more like!

"Come to think of it, I'd rather die from asphyxiation..."

You ignored my comment.

"Shuichi," I said, trying to stay calm, "I thought I had strictly forbidden you to use any household appliance, including the electric toothbrush?"

"Which makes a wonderful vibrator..."

"Whaaaaa?"

"Hey, relax! Have you lost your sense of humour tonight?"

No, I was just afraid of whatever was coming, and I had every fucking right to be. I grimaced and took a seat, waiting for you to serve your revolting concoction.

It was dark green, with bits of I-don't-want-to-know-what in it and it smelled of something between... my dirty socks and a dead fish. I stared at my bowl in a deadly silence.

"Go on!" You encouraged me.

I reluctantly dipped my spoon into the bowl and put it in my mouth. I thought I was going to die! It felt like I'd just swallowed a whole tube of wasabi.

"Shuichi!" I yelled. "Are you trying to poison me?"

"Come on! It's just a little spicy, Eiri! Anyway, there's something I wanted to tell you..."

I knew it!

"I've booked holidays."

Something tightened in my throat, and it wasn't the burning feeling caused by your "soup". I gave you a strange look.

"Fine," I lied. "Where?"

"Bora Bora, French Polynesia."

"How long?"

"One week."

"When?"

"Day after tomorrow."

The straw that broke the camel's back.

"Are you fucking kidding me, Shuichi? You're telling me you're taking a whole week off, and you only inform me about that _little detail_ two days before you leave?" I shouted.

"I think you're missing something there, babe. I've booked holidays for us," you explained. "But I'm glad to see you'd miss me to bits if I'd go without you!" You added, a triumphant grin on your face.

My mouth dropped open. I didn't even have it in me to try and deny that I would miss you to bits.

"Wait, wait, wait! _Us_, as in you, and me. Together?"

"No, as in me and Johnny Depp!" You rolled your eyes. "Of course, _us_ as in you and me, you dummy!"

I took a deep breath and drank my bowl dry to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. When my throat literally burnt and that I breathed fire, I bitterly –and painfully!- had to face the truth: it was all real.

"I'm not going!" I declared once I could speak again.

You crossed your arms and frowned.

"Oh yes you are, Uesugi!"

It's a lost cause to try to contradict you when you call me "Uesugi", but I haven't said my last word because I fucking hate beach holidays!

I hate the beach. I can't plug my laptop there.

I hate sun. I don't get tanned like a surfer, I only burn and get red like a lobster.

I hate speedo swimming trunks, aka "nut huggers". I mean, come on! People around don't need to know I get a boner when I look at you building sandcastles.

I hate exotic food. Don't know what it is, don't eat. That is simple as that.

I hate fish. They've got vicious protruding eyes.

I hate the sea. Said fish pee and poop in there.

AND. I. CAN'T. SWIM, for fuck's sake!

And now I have 48 hours to find a good excuse for not going...

* * *

_**Thanks for reading and virtual cookies for your kind reviews, they really mean a lot! **_**;)**

**Published on August.12 2011**


	38. January 9

**Plot: **_When he's alone at home, or when he can't sleep while his little lover is snoring noisily, Yuki Eiri is bored. So he talks to Shuichi... in his own way...! Eiri x shu_

**Note:** _Yeah, I plead guilty. It took me forever to update... but life's been quite a bitch with me lately and inspiration had kinda left me... ah well... hope you'll like this chapter... :)_

_**Please bear in mind that I'm French, hence the English mistakes! ;**__-)_

* * *

**January 9th**

Alright, I give up. You win. Happy? In less than 24 hours, I'll be burning on a beach like a sausage on a barbecue. It's not for want of trying though!

* * *

**1****st**** ATTEMPT**

"Shuichi..." I said with a voice from behind the grave yesterday morning, as you were getting ready for work. "I feel so weak... I can hardly move... I think I'll spend the day in bed... I'm sure I've got temperature... It's not looking good for our little trip..."

"Oh no, that's too bad!" You exclaimed.

I thought you would be sorry for me, and then that you'd weep over missing the holidays and all, but I certainly didn't think you would gather all my fag packets included the ones in my no-longer-secret hiding place. _(1)_

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked, trying my best to keep calm.

"Smoking is bad," you said, "but smoking when you're sick and can hardly speak is totally unconscious. That's why I'm taking them away from you."

"You know, you could simply put them into the trash," I suggested through gritted teeth.

You shook your head.

"I don't trust you enough!"

I was fuming inside but I decided that if I wanted to be convincing, then I had to keep my mouth shut. I could always buy another packet once you'd have left for work, after all.

You then grabbed the phone and composed a number.

"Are you calling a doctor?" I asked, concern growing over my face. "I don't think it's necessa-"

"Nope. Better than a doctor. I'm calling Tohma. I'm sure he'll be more than willing to take the day-off and come here look after you."

I gasped in horror when I remembered the last time Seguchi was at my bedside: he had put on a nurse suit and insisted all day on giving me a suppository.

"Give me that phone, you fucking punk!" I yelled, getting out of bed and pouncing on you.

"Wow," you smirked. "That's what I call a quick recovery! Nice try, but I'm afraid you'll have to think of something else, honey."

Epic fail.

* * *

**2****nd**** ATTEMPT**

"Yeah, there's _Bridget Jones _on TV tonight!" You exclaimed, leafing through the TV guide yesterday evening.

"Go jump in the lake! Last time, you made me watch _The bridges of Madison County_ and I literally died of boredom! Best part of the movie was the commercial break!" You gave me an outraged look. "Come on! This is my turn to choose the program!"

I took the TV guide and my lips curled into a smirk when I noticed that the movie _Alive_ was aired on channel 3. _Alive_ tells the true story of the Uruguayan Air force flight 571 which crashed in the Andes in 1972: there were only twelve survivors who managed to stay alive by eating the flesh of their dead companions. Perfect movie to watch just before travelling by plane.

Unfortunately, it didn't have quite the anticipated effect...

"Gosh, that was horrible!" you grimaced at the end of the movie. "Anyway, don't think I haven't understood your little game and the subliminal message you wanted to pass me. Hard luck! I've read an article the other day saying that the odds of being killed in a plane crash are one in eleven million. It's actually far much safer to travel by plane than to drive your BMW. You'll need more than that to prevent me from going!"

You got me.

* * *

**3****rd**** ATTEMPT**

"Shu," I called you at work this afternoon, "look, I'm sorry babe. No joke this time, I promise! Mizuki's just called me and –"

"Oh, what a curious coincidence, honey..." you cut me off with something that sounded like amusement, "because Mizuki's just called me too. Said she had left you a thousands of voicemails the last two days and that you would never call her back so I was her last chance to reach you. She said she wanted to meet you to discuss your next novel, but then I told her we were going to Bora bora for a week and she sounded very pleased at the idea. She thinks it'll do you good and that it may inspire you an exotic love story for the next book. What has she just told you?"

My mouth dropped open.

"Nothing," I mumbled.

Damn brat.

* * *

**4****th**** ATTEMPT**

I decided this evening that if none of these had worked, then maybe telling the truth was the best chance I had left. I waited for you to come back from work and gathered my courage.

"There's one reason I hate beach holidays that much, I..." I took a deep breath knowing that I was about to lose my position as Mister Perfect (what? Do you find fault with this?), "... can't swim..."

"Yeah, I know, Mika told me. That's why I bought you this!" You beamed, getting a yellow duck rubber ring out of a shopping bag.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"What? Don't like the colour? There's still time to exchange it. It exists in green but it's a frog instead of a duck." I was ready to explode. "Of course I'm kidding you, sweetie! There's nothing wrong about being unable to swim... There are so many other things you can do, and..." you gave me one of your most beautiful smiles, "I can teach you..."

I suppress a smile and let out a long sigh.

"Have you got the sunscreen cream?" I asked, trying to sound pissed off.

You grin and practically glomped me, our tongues then meeting in a frenzied kiss that tasted of strawberries.

And now you're packing our bags and I wonder how you'll manage to close yours once you have put your 20 packets of Pocky, your flippers, your bucket and spade set and your inflatable crocodile inside. You freak me out sometimes, you know?

* * *

_(1) see chapter 33_

_**Thanks for reading! :) **_

_**And thanks for your wonderful reviews, they always put a smile on my face! :) **_

**Published on January 22.2012**


	39. January 10

**Plot: **_When he's alone at home, or when he can't sleep while his little lover is snoring noisily, Yuki Eiri is bored. So he talks to Shuichi... in his own way...! Eiri x shu_

**Note:** _No, after more than 4 years, this fic isn't over yet. I know that once again, it took me ages to update. Nearly a year actually, and I apologize for that but 2012's really been a hell of a year. To make it short, my husband died at 34 in August, after three weeks of intensive care that followed his tenth suicide attempt of the year, so you can imagine writing wasn't my priority and I won't even tell you how it feels to lose the person who had been sharing your life for nine years, and the father of your child… _

_Anyway, __Happy new year to you all! Wish you all the best!_

**Note about this chapter: **Just don't expect a funny chapter like some of the others, it does have a hint of humour, but it's mostly an argument between Shu and Eiri, the biggest one they've had in 39 chapters. But hey, it can't always be lovey-dovey! :)

_**Please bear in mind that I'm French, hence the English mistakes! ;**__-)_

* * *

**January 10**

One word.

Nightmare.

It's really been a hell of a day, night, whatever! I lost track of time with that horrible jet lag! We arrived in Bora Bora on January 11, 3.27am Japan time, and it was January 10, 8.27am here!

I'm exhausted, I'm stressed, I'm angry, I'm sad… and I'd take the first plane back to Tokyo if I could.

I don't know where to start. Everything went wrong.

I won't mention the snorkeling equipment you were wearing because you took so many things in your bags there was no place left for your flippers and stuff. It was particularly disturbing to see a mask and a snorkel whenever I turned to look at you, but I survived. I just think a blue set would have been more discreet than a fluo pink one but never mind.

Nor will I mention the extra seat I had to pay for… As expected, your inflatable crocodile didn't make it into your suitcase either.

Sure, I could complain about the fact you accidentally stepped on my glasses and that my eyes will hurt like hell once I have spent a few hours on my laptop without wearing them. But I won't.

No, it actually all started with that damned pink rabbit which came out of nowhere not long ago after the take-off. I was desperately trying to unblock my ears (that's one of the reasons I will always prefer travelling by train!) when it appeared at the top of the seat in front of you.

"Wow! Shuichi, Kumagoro loves your pink snorkel! It's sparkly!"

"Ry… Ryuichi?" you mumbled.

"No, it's Kumagoro, Na no Da! And Kumagoro is so excited! Bora bora is going to be so much fun!"

_Fun_ is actually not the idea I suddenly had in mind. I looked daggers at you, ready to give you all names when I heard a familiar voice.

"Chocolate éclair, Eiri-san ?"

I looked up only to see Tohma dressed as a female flight attendant and carrying a large pastry tray.

"What the hell are you doing here, Seguchi?!" I exclaimed.

"Eiri, you didn't really believe I'd miss an opportunity to see you in swim trunks? A whole week! Did you?"

My mouth dropped open and I wondered if it could get any worse.

It actually could.

Soon I heard other familiar voices.

"Sea water's gonna ruin my hair! Do you know any good tip to protect it?"

Nakano.

A gunshot.

K.

"Hey, who do you think I am?! Just because your best friend's a drag queen doesn't mean everyone else is!"

"Excuse me, Sir," a real flight attendant said, "but guns are not allowed on board."

"Ah, right. What about grenades?"

"I'm afraid they're forbidden too, Sir," she replied with a polite smile and K sighed.

"Ah... That's why I usually only travel by private jet..."

"I've got to admit Shuichi's got some particular taste when it comes to clothes," Nakano said, ignoring what had just happened, "but he's not a drag queen, he's only gay!" I glanced at you. You were literally liquefying on your seat. "He's got some weird taste in men too, but that's another story." And I was boiling inside, biting my lower lip not to explode. "Anyway, I once spotted you taking a bath with cucumbers on your eyes, so I thought you knew a few beauty tips..."

"Whaaat?! And can I ask you what you were doing in my bathroom?! Are you a pervert stalker or what?!"

"Can you shut the hell up you two? Who cares about your hair?! I can't even concentrate on my book!"

Fujisaki.

"Then there are these ones..."

Sakano.

He was showing Tohma a bunch of swim trunks.

"Oh, very good choice, Sakano-san! Those ones will look gorgeous on Eiri! Green's probably the colour that suits him best, although he looks perfect in any colour, obviously."

I gasped in horror.

"Hey bro! Give me some money, the plane ticket cost me an arm! I'm totally broke and I need pocket money to go to clubs, buy cocktails... Wanna impress Ryuichi, you know?"

Tatsuha.

The more, the merrier they say. My ass!

I gave you a dark look. That very one I use whenever I want to freak someone out.

"Ei... Eiri... Don't... Don't look at me like that..." you stammered, cowering in your seat. "You're scaring me!"

Bingo.

"We certainly don't have the same idea of a _relaxing and romantic holiday_," I stated bitterly, quoting your own words.

"Eiri, I told them where we were going, I had to, but I never thought they'd follow us!"

"Hmm..."

"Honey, believe me... Please..." You said in a pleading voice.

You were looking at me straight in the eye and I could tell you were sincere. Your eyes never lie...

I sighed and looked away but you forced me to look at you and you captured my lips in a soft kiss.

But it was too late. I was definitely sulking.

That's why I didn't make any comment on the place when we arrived and pretended I didn't like it. Bad faith. It's beautiful, really. Our suite is a bungalow on stilts over the beautiful turquoise lagoon, with an amazing view on the Mount Otemanu.

That's why I spent the whole day locked in our bungalow, eating and drinking all there was in the fridge and not joining you and the others on the private beach, to Tohma's greatest despair. And yours, of course.

Still, I secretly watched you through the window and it hurt me so much to see you swimming around and having fun with that Sakuma guy. You looked so happy. Without me.

"Eiri, it's me! Open the door!" You said when you came back to the bungalow at around 10pm. I don't even know where you found the energy to stay up so late after the jet lag and a day at the beach.

I didn't move an inch.

"Come on, I know you're there! Let me go to bed, I'm knackered!"

Still didn't move an inch.

"Eiriiiii! Come on! It's dark and..." you paused, "and there are strange noises in the water..."

"Must be a shark," I said in a detached tone but loudly enough to be heard.

"WHAAA?! If it's a joke, it's not funny! Yuki, open the door, you bastard!"

"Drop dead!" I yelled.

Silence.

After a couple of minutes, I started to worry and was about to check on you when you said:

"Fine. I'm gonna ask Ryuichi if I can spend the night at his bungalow. I'm sure he'll let me in, him!"

I opened the door in a fury and grabbed you by the collar before throwing you on the couch and slamming the door behind us.

"Wow," you exclaimed as you pushed a lock of hair away from your eyes, "that's what I call jealousy! I'm glad my tactic worked!" you added with a smirk.

"It's not jealousy," I mumbled.

"IT IS!"

"Whatever! I was just finding you pathetic," I lied, "it's not jealousy, it's pity!"

The light that always shines in your eyes faded away, giving way to a burning anger I had never seen before.

"You know what? Go to hell, Uesugi!" You shouted, standing up and taking the ring I had offered you off your finger.

You threw it on the ground and it rolled on the wooden floor in a deadly silence before it ended up under the coffee table. I gritted my teeth.

"So what?" I spat. "I don't have the right to be angry because all your friends followed us here?!"

"Listen, I know you're upset. I'm not showing it, but I am too! I had dreamt of this trip for so long, just you and me in a paradisiacal place, far away from my gigs, far away from your deadlines, but what was supposed to be a romantic holiday has turned into a holiday camp! So believe me, I'm probably even angrier than you are! But like I said, it's not my fault! I understand it made you angry though, and it's not the reason I am mad at you right now!"

"What is it, then?"

"It's even worse if you don't know what it is, Eiri," you scoffed, a hint of sadness in your voice.

I swear I really had no idea what you were on about.

"Go on, enlighten me!"

You let out a long sigh.

"The thing is, you are jealous of Ryuichi. You've always been, and there's nothing wrong with that, it's human! I mean, if it were you he was always chatting up, I'd be jealous too, and if I had seen him kissing you, like you saw him kissing me, well, let's say he would have been a dead man! But what annoys me, is that you don't want to admit it! Are you ashamed?! Would it kill you to say you're jealous because I mean a lot to you?!"

Yes, it's jealousy. Of course it's jealousy. But I am indeed unable to admit it. I looked away in embarrassment and you shook your head in exasperation.

"Of course it'd kill you!" You went on. "It'd kill you because after all this time we've been together, you still can't accept your feelings! I don't ask you to declare your love all the time, it wouldn't be you anymore, but there are limits! Grow up, Eiri, or you'll end up all alone one day!"

I was paralysed. I couldn't move. I couldn't speak.

"Anyway, if you decide to spend all week sulking on your own here, fine. But I've come here to enjoy myself, and I will, with or without you. Because for your information, life goes on, even when you're not around."

That's what scares me...

You stared at me a few seconds, apparently expecting me to say something but it's like my mouth couldn't form any word. Disappointed, you mumbled a dry "Good night" and went off to bed, closing the bedroom door behind you.

When I finally was able to move again, I made my way to the coffee table and bent down to pick up your ring. I then let myself fall onto the couch. I don't know how long I stared blankly at the ring but salty drops suddenly ran down my face. I tried to ignore them but they soon became torrents and my whole body was shaken by convulsive sobs. I had to bite my hand not to scream. I didn't want to wake you up. I didn't want you to see me in such a state. Yes, crying is another thing I can't accept...

You sure have changed a lot since I met you in that park. Me, I'm still the same. Still afraid to love. Still afraid to be betrayed. Still that old hermit-crab cowered in his shell. And if I don't change, I'll lose you. You said it yourself. And I'd rather die.

Look at what you've done to me, you damn brat! My eyes are red and I have such an anxiety attack that I've been spitting up blood since I began typing this entry. It hadn't happened in ages and I'm not sure I've ever lost so much blood before. Never mind. I considered joining you in the bedroom. Say I'm sorry. Tell you that I love you, that I don't want to lose you. But it seems like I forgot how to do these things the moment I pushed the trigger of that gun in New-York.

So because I'm a coward and can't say that to your face, I'm just saying it here, while you're asleep, and maybe you'll hear me in your dreams...

I love you, Shuichi.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading, and thanks for your very kind reviews too! :)**_

**Published on January 6. 2013**


	40. January 11

**Plot: **_When he's alone at home, or when he can't sleep while his little lover is snoring noisily, Yuki Eiri is bored. So he talks to Shuichi... in his own way...! Eiri x shu_

**Note:** Yeah, yeah, I know… Once again, it's been ages since the last update but time goes by so quickly… And I moved to other fandoms a long time ago. Still, I've kept a deep affection for Gravitation, especially Eiri. Need to read the manga again or watch a couple of episodes to get some fresh ideas. Anyway, here's a brand new chapter. It's not really good but that's all I managed to come up with !

Thank you so much for the kind words about the loss of my husband, and of course, for the reviews (some of you are really inventive ! lol), the fav', the alerts… the support… It means so much… :)

_**Please bear in mind that I'm French, hence the English mistakes! ;**__-)_

* * *

**January 11**

"EIRI!" Your voice abruptly wake me up this morning. "EIRI, ARE YOU OK?!" You asked, grabbing my sore shoulders. Falling asleep at the desk was definitely not a good idea.

"I would be, if you weren't shaking me like a rag doll first thing in the morning..." I grumbled hoarsely.

You stopped moving, letting out a sigh of relief even if your heart was still racing, and I blinked awake, blinded by the bright morning sun. My brain connected and I suddenly remembered last night events. Not good, I thought. Definitely not good. When my vision focused, I searched your eyes for any sign of anger, but all I could see was fear. Fear I couldn't quite understand. I glanced in panic at my laptop screen, but fortunately enough, I had closed my diary's file, and had opened a short story I'm currently working on instead. Not sure why I did so though, as I was obviously in no condition to write last night. A warm hand reached my face and gently forced me to look at you. Silent tears were rolling down your cheeks.

"Shuichi, what is it?" I asked with concern, remembering your threat of leaving me a couple of hours before.

"WHAT IS IT?!" You cried hysterically. "Eiri, you're covered in blood! That's what there is!"

Oh. I had forgotten about that _detail_. I looked down at my chest. The huge red stains contrasted with the beige of my shirt.

"Damn! This is linen, I'm not sure those stains will wash out!"

"Eiri, this truly is the least of my worries right now!"

"Well, it's not for me. I liked that shirt!" I protested.

Truth is I was trying to hide my concern. I can't deny that I've never spat up so much blood before and it was making me a little nervous.

"You took your medicine, I assume?" You asked, ignoring my comment and trying your best to keep calm, which is quite surprising when it comes to you.

"Are you aware that there is a Little Pony on your pyjamas top?"

"Eiri!"

"And it is pink..." I stated, pointing at the horrible thing. "And glittering."

"EIRI! If you haven't taken your medicine, where the hell is it?!"

Gee! Since when have you been able to read me like an open book? Am I that obvious?! Still, I can't believe I've got myself a boyfriend who wears My Little Pony pyjamas.

"Home," I mumbled, trying to avoid your eyes.

"Home," you repeated blankly and I nodded. You took a deep breath. "Okay. Fine. So... Basically... You spat up more blood than you did in the last few months, well, no, actually, you didn't even spit up blood in the last few months," you corrected, "you look two shades paler than usual while I didn't even think that was possible, and," you paused, rolling your eyes, "you forgot your treatment at home. Nearly 6000 miles away from here."

"You could also mention a bad migraine, but otherwise, that sounds pretty accurate."

"I'm calling Tohma," you said firmly, turning on your heels.

No way. I tugged at your T-shirt.

"NO!" I cried. You looked a bit disconcerted. Probably more by the tone of my voice by than my foursquare refusal. I cleared my throat. "You know how he is. He'll have me repatriated to Japan before I even stand a chance of explaining myself."

Your eyes were a burning mix of anger, sadness and determination. It wasn't the first time I saw that look, and I like it very much. I like how you appear like a childish and weak guy while you're in fact the strongest of us both and you're not even conscious of this...

"So what?" You snapped. "I watch you bleed to death and then I dance on your grave?"

I couldn't help but smile. Fondly.

"I told you, Shuichi. Stop being such a drama-queen. Nobody's going to die. Only you if you do tell Seguchi about this. As for me... I just need to rest a bit."

You pursed your lips, unconvinced. But I certainly wouldn't have Seguchi keep me locked in a hospital for weeks like he did so often in the past.

"Please..." I begged. "I'll go to a pharmacy today, and I'll see my doctor as soon as we're back home."

You let out a long sigh.

"Promise me that if anything goes wrong, anything at all, we'll do what's necessary. Promptly."

I nodded, and you pulled my hand.

"Sofa," you commanded. "I'll make you a cup of tea. Oh, and get rid of that shirt, I'll bring you a clean one."

I did as ordered and raised an amused eyebrow as I heard you exclaim "Ouch! Dammit, bloody kettle!" from the kitchen. You came back, placed the mug on the coffee table, and grimaced at my stained shirt that I had rolled up into a ball on the sofa. You then turned to me and without a word, you made me pull on a clean shirt that still smelled of fruit scented soap powder. I could tell by your silence that you were still angry at me for what happened yesterday.

"Shuichi, I'm old enough to get myself dressed, you know?" I smirked, but you ignored me and kept working on the buttons, slowly. There was something so sensual about this. Shouldn't it be the other way round? Shouldn't I get aroused when you take off my clothes rather than when you pull them on? I bit my lower lip and held my breath. Surely, only you can look that damn sexy in My Little Pony pyjamas. I definitely don't want to share you with anyone.

"Yes," I said in a husky voice.

You looked up.

"Yes what?"

"It was jealousy," I confessed.

"Eiri... It's ok... You don't need to-"

"Shuichi, just listen please," I cut you off, sounding a bit more desperate than I intended to. "That day I caught you kissing Sakuma..." My mouth twitched at the memory. "Many would have said it served me damned well, after all, I'd always been the cheater, never the one being cheated. When you met me, I truly wasn't the faithful type. Never got attached. Couldn't be bothered. But you... You're different... Believe me, I could never cheat on you. I've had several occasions, that's true but... I just can't. I don't _need_ to. I already have everything I want. Everything I've ever wanted. And even much more than I could ever have hoped for. And on that day... I realised I could lose this. Lose everything." I could feel your gaze on me, but I was looking everywhere but at your eyes. Talking about emotions, when it's not in a book, has never been easy for me, but it was too late, there was no way back so I went on nonetheless. "I may sound arrogant and full of myself, but... the truth is that I don't even know what you see in me. So yeah, whenever I see you with that freak, my heart burns and I am scared, because I don't want to lose you. It's jealousy, and I'm sorry for yesterday, and every other day actually. Just... Just don't leave me. Please..."

I finally looked at you and you had a blank expression on your face. I was nearly tempted to turn around and check if there wasn't a guy in Scream mask hiding behind the sofa.

"Finished?" You asked after long seconds.

Not exactly what I had expected.

"Yeah, I suppose," I replied, pretty upset. "Well, I thought it was already quite a long monologue to be honest."

"Right. Just... Well... Give me a minute, okay?"

I raised an eyebrow and watched you take a few steps back, turn around, pause and then do a silly dance and sing "YUKI IS JEALOUS! YUKI IS JEALOUS! YUKI IS IN LOVE WITH ME!" I fought the urge to say "Wait, I've never said such a thing" just for the sake of pissing you off. You kept on dancing and making a complete fool of yourself and yet I couldn't wipe that foolish grin off my face.

You then walked back to me and put a hand on my forehead.

"You sure you don't have fever or something? Aren't you delirious?"

"Shuichi, I'm going out with you, so I've obviously been delirious for more than two years," I smirked.

You didn't yell at me, you just grinned from ear to ear instead, and the next second, your fingers were curling to my nape and your lips were crushing against mine, demanding entrance.

"Wait," I said, trying to catch my breath and rummaging through my pocket. "May I?"

You looked at the ring shining between my fingers and nodded. I put it back on your finger. Well, what? People need to know you belong to me. I wonder if I could implant a microchip in your neck. One that would beep anytime someone else than me touches you. Yeah, yeah... Jealousy... Whatever!

* * *

_**Thanks for reading!**__** :) **_

**Published on July.4 2013**


End file.
